Oubliée
by L'Oubliee
Summary: Une jeune Daeva se joindra à la Compagnie de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne. Son passé est mystérieux et flou, mais, aidée par Fili et Kili, elle se fera accepter dans la compagnie, malgré les réticences du Roi déchu, qui trouve que la jeune fille ressemble un peu trop à sa défunte sœur. La jeune fille jurera protection aux nains, sans se douter des liens qui la lie aux trois Durins...
1. Chapitre 1- Esdras

_Salut tout le monde!_ _Je vous présente aujourd'hui ma toute première fanfiction. Bon, je n'égale certainement pas la plupart des auteurs, mais je fais de mon mieux. Soyez un peu indulgent a mon égard, s'il vous plait, car je suis assez...jeune, pour ne pas dire que je suis encore une gamine. Je ne suis vraiment pas forte sur les prologues donc... j'ai passé mon tour. J'espère que vous allez aimer!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Une elfe était assise à un bureau, lisant un vieux livre de légendes à la lumière d'une Orbe lumineuse. Elle referma la couverture rouge du livre et relus le titre: _Le Déclin des Daevas._ Elle adorait cette histoire où la magie était d'une normalité épatante. Elle, n'avait aucun droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs; son grand-père lui interdisait, craignant un désastre. Comme si elle était incapable de se contrôler! Elle soupira puis se leva, marchant jusqu'à son balcon. Elle se rendit à l'extérieur et regarda les étoiles un moment. La lune finirait bientôt sa course dans le ciel, le soleil se lèverait et elle serait obligée de retourner à ses cours ennuyeux et ses entraînements épuisant. Elle alla s'étendre sur son lit, regardant les runes peintes d'argent sur le plafond de Jade. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. La tête lui bourdonnait depuis ce matin. Le vertige la contrit a s'assoir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut stupéfiée; elle était à Dale, au cœur de la place publique où s'affairaient les marchands. Tout le monde se bousculait joyeusement pour pouvoir passer d'un kiosque à un autre. Personne ne semblait s'occuper d'elle. Une fillette d'environ cinq ans approcha et demanda d'une voix suraiguë.

\- Êtes-vous une déesse?

L'elfe lui sourit, du haut de ses treize ans.

-J'ai bien peur que non.

La jeune fille eu l'air déçue de la réponse.

\- Mais toi tu dois être une princesse! Continua l'elfe.

La fillette laissa échapper un rire cristallin. L'elfe sortit une couronne de sa besace, qu'elle avait avec elle comme par magie, et la déposa sur la tête de la petite humaine. Celle-ci était émerveillée.

\- Voilà, une vraie princesse!

La fillette lui lança un regard interrogateur. L'autre hocha doucement la tête, avant de recevoir un câlin qui lui coupa le souffle. La petite humaine lui sourit.

\- Alors, vous êtes la princesse de la montagne?

-C'est bien moi, sourit l'autre.

\- Vous êtes magnifique... S'émerveilla l'enfant.

Une femme arriva près de la fille et la pris par les épaules.

\- Lyræn, viens.

Celle-ci lança un triste regard à la princesse avant de lui redonner sa couronne. L'elfe lui remis de suite sur la tête et lui sourit.

\- Elle est à toi maintenant, princesse.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et la regarda s'éloigner, toute joyeuse, avec sa mère.

Elle erra quelques minutes dans les rues de Dale, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un bruit, semblable à celui d'un ouragan. Le ciel était sombre et un vent chaud soufflait. Elle pria pour que ce soit tout sauf ce qu'elle croyait. Mais elle savait que c'était bien cela; un dragon. Celui-ci apparu dans un nuage de flammes. En quelques secondes, la ville était déjà en feu. Les cris fusèrent de partout, les pleurs résonnèrent comme un écho au bruit des flammes léchant les bâtiments et consumant la paisible vie qui résidait quelques minutes auparavant. Mais le terrible cracheur de feu ne s'arrêta pas là. Il se dirigea vers la montagne pour en défoncée la porte principale. Il entra sans ménagement dans la forteresse naine. La jeune elfe ferma les yeux. Ça n'était qu'un rêve. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai! Elle ouvrit les yeux et à son grand malheur, découvrit qu'elle était à Erebor, au beau milieu d'un couloir principal. Elle était devant le dragon, figée par la peur. Elle n'eut le temps que d'entendre son nom, puis se fut le noir. Le néant. Un mal de crâne infernal lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle était bien dans sa chambre.

Haletante, elle essaya de se lever, mais se retrouva sur le sol. Cette vision, car s'en était une, l'avait complètement épuisée. Elle se releva en vitesse et sortit de sa chambre, s'appuyant sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Les couloirs avaient l'air vide et elle ne trouva effectivement pas âme qui vive. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, se vertiges calmés, elle entendit deux voix qu'elle reconnue aussitôt. Elle tourna un coin et les aperçus; ses neveux, discutant tranquillement au coin du mur, lui tournant le dos. Bien qu'ils soient plus vieux qu'elle de quelques années, les deux nains n'en étaient pas plus sages et intelligents. Fili, l'aîné des deux, était plus mature que son frère et pouvait, dans certain cas, être intelligent. Mais ces dits cas, étaient bien rare. Il avait des cheveux blonds, parsemés de quelques tresses, lui retombant sur les épaules. Kili quant à lui était insouciant, blagueur et tout sauf sage. Il avait des cheveux bruns, tombant sur ses épaules.

Elle lâcha le mur et commença à courir vers eux. Dans sa course, elle fut prise de vertige et s'effondra sur le sol froid. Encore étourdie, elle du rester quelques instants sur le sol, sans bouger. Elle vit soudainement deux visages inquiets se pencher au dessus d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais Esdras, mais ça s'est mal terminé. Se moqua Kili en souriant légèrement.

\- Aide-moi donc au lieu de te moquer. Rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de se relever.

Le jeune brun obéi, un sourire en coin. La jeune fille s'aida du mur pour rester debout et regarda son plus jeune neveu, sceptique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse?

-Tout l'amuse! Répondit hâtivement Fili en regardant son frère du coin de l'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda le plus jeune en ignorant le commentaire de son aîné.

La jeune fille pris un air sombre.

\- Je sens qu'il y a une vision derrière cette histoire. Murmura Fili pour son frère.

La jeune fille regarda ses neveux avec sérieux.

\- En effet.

Kili éclata de rire.

\- C'était quoi cette fois? Une invasion de Kobolds?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et lui projeta un éclair sur le bras, le faisant légèrement gémir.

\- Je blague! Se défendit-il en frottant son bras.

Son frère lui lança un regard exaspéré.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était Esdras?

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux. Il cru voir des flammes, du sang, mais plus encore, de la peur. Il comprit tout de suite et murmura comme pour lui même.

\- Un dragon...

Il regarda son frère avec un regard entendu, passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner rapidement, sans un mot.

L'elfe leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et parti en direction de sa chambre. Kili la rattrapa. Il marcha quelques secondes avec elle avant de briser le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

La jeune fille pris un air sérieux.

-Il est clair que vous ne me croyez pas, donc je vais m'arranger pour ne pas mourir ici.

Le nain écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu vas partir d'ici? Seule? A seulement treize ans?

-Je suis plus débrouillarde que tu ne le crois. Fit la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

\- Je sais ce dont tu es capable. Dit-il d'une voix douce. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi... Si tu te faisais attaquer?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard sceptique.

-Par quoi voudrais-tu que je me fasse attaquer?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Des Orques, des Gobelins... Des elfes...

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux en souriant légèrement.

-Des elfes? Sérieusement?

-J'en sais rien! J'en ai jamais rencontré et oncle Thorïn dit que _c'est_ agressifs. Se défendit-il.

La jeune fille lâcha un rire cristallin avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Le jeune Nain la suivi en essayant de la raisonner.

-Tu ne vas pas vraiment partir!

\- Tu vas m'en empêcher? Tu ne me crois pas, à quoi cela servirait de rester ici? Lança t-elle en prenant sa besace.

\- Je te crois! Mentit-il.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Kili!

\- Quoi?! Je ne... Je te crois!

Elle lui lança un regard malicieux.

-Jure-le alors.

\- Je te le jure!

Elle sourit méchamment.

\- Jure-le sur la tête de Fili... Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Quoi?! Tu veux que jure sur la tête de mon frère?! Tu es dérangée! Cria t-il.

\- Tu vois, tu ne me crois pas...

Elle recommença à préparer ses choses. Le nain leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Elle avait le don de toujours réussir à lui faire dire la vérité. Il remarqua qu'elle souriait en lisant un papier. Il se plaça devant elle.

\- Aller, pose-la!

Elle le regarda, incrédule, pendant un moment.

\- Pose ton énigme. Répéta t-il

Les yeux dorés de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent. Elle ramena ses longs cheveux argentés sur le côté avant de s'assoir sur son lit, prenant une expression indéchiffrable. Elle était assez inquiétante lorsqu'elle prenait cet air. Elle commença.

\- Il tire sur le violet, marche sur l'or. Poussé par le bleu, il fonce sur le noir, en passant par l'écarlate.

Elle avait toujours aimé les énigmes et en inventait régulièrement. Une idée passa soudain dans l'esprit du nain.

\- Si je réussi a répondre, tu resteras?

La jeune elfe lui lança un regard noir. Elle grommela puis acquiesça. Son neveux lui sourit puis commença à réfléchir. Voyant qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter, il posa la question qui le brûlait depuis qu'il avait entendu l'énigme.

\- En quoi cela a t-il un rapport avec le fait que, supposément, je ne te crois pas?

Esdras ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle soupira puis se leva. Elle enfila sa cape verte foncée, mais quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Elle se retourna et pu voir son frère; Thorïn. Fili se tenait derrière lui, une hache en main. La jeune elfe devint soudain inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Thorïn entra dans la chambre et se plaça devant sa jeune sœur.

-Laissez-nous.

Les deux frères sortirent de la chambre en vitesse. Esdras s'assit sur son lit et commença à regarder ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Tu veux m'expliquer?

Il essaya de croiser son regard, mais elle le fuyait définitivement. Elle baissa la tête.

-Expliquer quoi? Ma vision ou mon départ? Rétorqua t-elle d'un ton sec.

Il garda son calme. Sa petite sœur avait toujours eu un peu de misère avec ceux qu'elle savait incrédule à ses propos. Elle détestait que quelqu'un mette sa parole en doute. Il se mît a sa hauteur et prit le visage de sa jeune sœur entre ses mains. Il caressa sa douce peau argentée avec ses pouces. Il la regarda dans les yeux puis sourit. Elle chercha à fuir son regard, mais il la retint.

\- Si tu commençais par m'expliquer cette vision, Lys d'argent.

Elle le regarda, perplexe. Il s'assit près d'elle et la regarda tendrement. Elle sourit timidement et lui raconta tout, sans exception. De son réveil à Dale, jusqu'à son atroce mal de crâne, en passant par la jeune Lyræn. Lorsqu'elle eu finis, elle s'effondra sur son lit en soupirant. Elle se releva de suite, en vitesse, ce qui lui valu un vertige. Elle sortit malgré tout sur son balcon, titubante, le regard rivé vers Dale. Thorïn, la rejoignit, inquiet.

-Qui a t-il?

Elle resta figée, muette, son regard toujours rivé sur Dale. Son frère soupira. Elle lui faisait encore une mauvaise blague.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Esdras...

La jeune fille se tourna vers son frère. Ses yeux naturellement ambrés tirant sur l'or étaient maintenant d'un bleu céruléen. Elle se mît a contempler la ville des Hommes devant elle. Thorïn ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Si son regard avait changé de la sorte, elle ne tarderait pas à tomber. Un cri attira son attention et pendant qu'il essayait de trouver d'où il venait, sa sœur s'effondra sur le sol. Il accouru vers elle. Elle était consciente, mais faible; comme chaque fois qu'elle avait ce genre de visions. Il remarqua soudain une lumière dans la ville de Dale. Une lumière écarlate. Il comprit alors que la ville était en feu.

C'est à ce moment que Fili et Kili décidèrent d'entrer dans la chambre. Thorïn souleva Esdras, qui était incapable de marcher, et la tendit à Kili.

\- Sortez les femmes et les enfants. Sauvez-le plus de personnes possible...

Kili prit sa tante dans ses bras. Thorïn la regarda soucieusement.

\- Emmenez les dans la plaine un peu plus loin. Si je ne suis pas revenu au lever du soleil, partez vers les Montagnes Bleues. Et surveillez la bien, je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse de bêtise...

Il caressa la joue de sa sœur, qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je reviens vite...

Il sortit et se dirigea vers l'armurerie tandis que les deux frères allaient vers la porte principale. Kili déposa Esdras, s'assurant qu'elle tenait debout. Lui et son frère s'éloignèrent pour aider les femmes et les jeunes filles a sortirent.

Esdras, un peu trop curieuse, s'approcha d'une colonne de Jade pour voir la ville des Hommes. Soudain, un tremblement de terre fit trembler les murs et les colonnes, qui menacèrent de s'effondrer. La jeune fille fut projetée contre un mur lorsque que la colonne vola en éclats. Le dragon entra, saccageant tout sur son passage. Esdras se releva en vitesse, apeurée. Le dragon tourna un regard haineux vers elle et s'approcha. La jeune fille déglutit puis recula. Elle se heurta contre le mur et plaça ses mains devant elle dans une tentative de se protéger qu'elle savait vaine. Elle entendit soudain un cri de guerre suivi de deux autres, comme écho au premier. Le dragon se retourna, ce qui permit à la jeune fille de fuir. Elle remarqua alors Thorïn, Fili et Kili, de l'autre côté du couloir, face au dragon. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir son frère ou un de ses neveux blessés... Ou mort. Sans ce soucié des conséquences, elle rebroussa chemin et approcha du dragon. Elle se décida à utiliser, pour la première fois et malgré le mécontentement son grand-père, la magie. Elle envoya une lame de glace sur le dragon. Mais cela ne fit que l'enrager. Il balaya le couloir de sa queue et projeta Esdras sur le mur de l'autre côté du couloir, loin de sa famille. La jeune fille retomba sur le sol. Son crâne la faisait énormément souffrir. La demi-colonne qui l'enterra par la suite ne l'aida pas. Elle entendit Thorïn crier son nom avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

* * *

Voilà! J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez aimé. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, les Daevas sont des créatures ailées ressemblant beaucoup aux elfes. Ils possèdent quelques pouvoirs et contrôle, en particulier, l'air.

Je suis peu habituée a écrire, en particulier a publier ce que j'écris. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (bien que j'avoue avoir une préférence pour les positifs). Je ne sais pas si mes chapitres seront réguliers, je m'en excuse d'avance. À la prochaine!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	2. Chapitre 2- Perdue

_Coucou tout le monde!_

 _Voici déjà le deuxième chapitre, que je ne pouvais laisser plus longtemps reposer sur mon bureau. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que tout les chapitres apparaissent à tout les deux jours... car cela n'arrivera surement pas._

 **Noooo Aime:** Merci pour la review! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas facile d'écrire ton pseudo sans vérifier 10 fois par la suite. ^^

 _Merci aussi au followers, soit:_ **Adraa Blanche-Lune, lialila11 et Noooo Aime.**

 _J'espère que vous aimerez!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

\- Esdras!

\- Mon oncle nous devons partir!

Thorïn lança un regard noir à son plus jeune neveu.

\- Nous devons vraiment partir!

Il ne l'écouta pas et continua à chercher sa sœur partis les décombres enflammés.

\- Esdras!

Une main se posa sur son épaule. L'image de Kili, sans son habituel sourire, lui faisait face.

\- C'est peine perdue...

Thorïn se dégagea rageusement. Jamais il n'abandonnerait! Si le dragon devait le tuer, eh bien soit! Au moins, il ne passerait pas pour un traitre aux yeux d'or de sa jeune sœur, car il la chercherait jusqu'à sa mort. Ses deux neveux essayèrent de le dissuader de rester, en vain. Ils sortirent d'Erebor en vitesse. Kili ne cessait de ruminer l'énigme, comme si c'était de sa faute si le dragon était arrivé, car il n'avait su trouver la réponse. Thorin, lui, continuait de chercher son étoile adorée.

\- Esdras!

Il était en train de décourager. Jamais il ne la retrouverait. Il s'assit près d'une demi colonne effondrée, se maudissant lui-même de l'avoir laissée à Kili alors qu'il aurait du la protéger. Le dragon reviendrait sûrement. Mais il s'en moquait. Le feu était partout autour de lui et la moitié des colonnes étaient sur le sol. Une jeune elfe au visage angélique s'approcha lentement. L'inquiétude perçait ses yeux bleus clair et elle jouait nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux blond pâle.

\- Thorïn...

-Non... Je ne l'abandonnerai pas... Et je ne veux pas de l'aide d'une elfe. Cracha t-il.

Celle-ci eu l'air choqué.

\- Que vous le vouliez ou non, je vous aiderai!

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Venez... Le dragon va bientôt revenir...

\- Ça m'est égale. Je ne repars pas sans elle.

Il sortit tristement un collier de sa poche. Un dragon, ailes déployées, à l'abdomen d'un bleu azure. Son œil était un rubis, incrusté dans le métal précieux. Il effleura son abdomen et celui-ci devint plus foncé. Il effleura la gravure au dos en passant avec amertume que tout était sa faute.

L'elfe lui prit le bras.

\- Nous devons partir. Vous n'allez pas compromettre votre beauté divine et votre dignité pour une simple elfe sans renom... Lança t-elle d'un air sarcastique.

Le nain lui lança un regard noir, grommela et se dégagea. L'elfe se planta devant lui.

\- Vous êtes fou de rester ici. Si vous ne sortez pas, nous ne pourrons jamais revenir pour la trouver. Et si elle survit, elle viendra nous rejoindre!

Thorïn du admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il lâcha le collier, qui tomba près de la demi-colonne, dans la main d'une personne qu'il avait dû connaître auparavant, et il suivit l'elfe hors d'Erebor. Dis accouru vers lui avec ses deux fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, elle regarda derrière lui comme pour voir quelqu'un. Esdras. Il baissa la tête. Elle mît une main sur sa bouche et recula, dévastée. Son frère la prit dans ses bras. Dis avait toujours été la meilleure amie d'Esdras et maintenant, elle allait être seule... Très seule.

Thorïn remarqua soudain le roi Thranduil, sur son cerf, en haut de la colline. Une once d'espoir lui traversa l'esprit. Ils l'aideraient à la retrouver! Au même moment, la terre se remit à trembler et une lumière écarlate illumina en Erebor. Thorïn fit signe aux elfes en emmenant Dis plus loin.

\- Aidez-nous! Je vous en prie!

Thranduil et son peuple tournèrent le dos et partirent. Jamais le roi des elfes n'aurait sacrifié son peuple pour une cause perdue. Thorïn serra les dents. Les elfes allaient le lui payer... Ça oui!

Les nains partirent vers l'ouest. Une fois en haut de la colline, Thorïn se retourna pour regarder son royaume. Il contempla Erebor une dernière fois, se morfondant. Il aurait pu la sauver, la protéger... Il aurait dû. Il murmura pendant qu'une larme dévalait lentement sa joue.

\- Joyeux anniversaire... Petite sœur... Ma lys d'argent...

* * *

Voilà! Un court chapitre; trop court à mon gout. Triste histoire non?... snif. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le troisième chapitre est déjà en écriture... je suis incapable d'arrêter maintenant que j'ai commencé. ^.^

** J'ai un petit défi pour vous: essayez de résoudre l'énigme d'Esdras. Vous verrez que ce n'est pas si facile de contrer l'esprit créatif d'une fillette.

Bonne chance! ;)

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	3. Chapitre 3- Sans souvenirs

_Coucou!_

 _Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre qui est, cette fois, un peu plus long que le second... juste un peu._

 _Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Voici les réponses:_

 ** _Plop59:_ ** Je suis bien contente que tu aime. Pour te répondre: Nous sommes en l'an 2770 du Troisième Âge, environ. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

 ** _Adraa Blanche-Lune:_** Tu crois vraiment avoir trouvé la réponse à mon énigme? J'aimerais bien voir ça! J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre qui suis!

 _Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

Le bruit régulier de sabot la tira de son sommeil sans rêve. Elle porta une main à sa tête meurtrie, ignorant le bruit infernal que cela engendrait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya de s'assoir. Sa tête l'élançait. Le vertige la prit et la contrit à se recoucher. Elle essaya de se tourner sur le côté, mais ses muscles endoloris la firent gémir de douleur. Elle ne voyait rien. Il faisait si noir qu'elle avait l'impression d'être avec Morgoth. Elle frémit à cette idée. Un bruit attira son attention. Elle s'assit doucement et essaya de percer l'obscurité. Elle se surprit à distinguer très nettement une forme devant elle, sans vraiment voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle essaya de s'approcher, mais elle fut arrêter par des chaînes, la retenant par les chevilles et les poignets. Elle tira sur l'une d'elle, ce qui provoqua un bruit infernal. Elle essaya de se dégager quand une voix rauque résonna.

\- Tu ne peux sortir d'ici par toi-même.

-Arrête de lui faire peur, c'est une gamine. Fit une voix plus aiguë.

Elle se retourna en vitesse. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ces deux personnes. La silhouette devant elle s'approcha. Elle était élancé et féminine.

\- Quel est ton nom, petite?

L'intéressée ne répondit pas. Non qu'elle ne veuille pas répondre, mais qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle réfléchi. Avait-elle vraiment oublié son nom?

Une silhouette plus massive et plus grande rejoignit l'autre.

-Elle est muette? Demanda la voix masculine.

Elle recula jusqu'à se heurter à un mur. Elle était dans un char. Aucune lumière ne parvenait à entrer, mais elle entendait tout de même les chevaux qui les tiraient. La jeune fille s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne te ferons pas de mal.

L'homme continua d'une voix douce.

\- Je suis Seth, et elle c'est Dëleïss.

Les deux s'inclinèrent, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait les voir. Dëleïss s'assit près d'elle.

\- Tu te sens bien?

\- Je crois que oui. Répondit-elle timidement. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?

Seth s'approcha à son tour et s'assit devant elle.

\- On croyais que tu pourrais nous éclairer là-dessus.

Il alluma une lanterne et la posa entre lui et elles. Elle essaya de les distinguer mieux, mais n'y parvenait pas.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé a Erebor?

-Erebor? Répéta t-elle perplexe.

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'Erebor.

Dëleïss regarda Seth un moment.

\- Ça fait une quinzaine de jours que tu es avec nous. Expliqua t-elle. Nous t'avons retrouvé inconsciente a Erebor, quelques heures après l'attaque.

\- Quelle attaque?

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été attaquée.

\- Te souviens-tu de quelques choses au moins? Demanda Seth, toujours aussi calme.

Elle réfléchit. Elle se souvenait que...que... Non elle ne se souvenait de rien... Elle commença à paniquer. Qui était-elle? Elle secoua la tête. Dëleïss effleura son oreille puis hoqueta.

-Tu n'es pas humaine. Constata t-elle.

\- Par ta taille, je ne crois pas que tu sois naine! Plaisanta Seth.

Dëleïss lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, puis se tourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une elfe faisait dans le royaume des nains?

Elle haussa les épaules et passa une main son une de ses grandes oreilles effilées. Elle ne comptait pas se préoccuper de cela maintenant; elle préférait essayer de se rappeler de son nom. Que pouvait-il être?

Une lumière les aveugla soudain et une voix grave résonna.

\- Debout là-dedans! Vous allez finir lents comme des limaces si vous restez assis toute la journée.

L'elfe essaya de distinguer l'homme et ses yeux prirent un moment a s'habituer à la lumière du soleil. Il était grand, avait de longs cheveux bruns foncés et de grands yeux verts jade. Il porta un regard chaleureux sur elle pendant que les deux autres sortaient du char.

\- Elle est enfin réveillé celle-là! Comment vas-tu petite?

-B...bien. Je crois. Bafouilla t-elle

-Parfait! Viens!

Il sortit. La jeune fille regarda ses poignets et ses chevilles, tirant sur l'une des chaînes, vainement. L'homme revint dans le char au bout de quelques secondes. Son regard se posa sur ses chaînes.

\- Oh... Oui désolé gamine.

Il s'approcha et la détacha.

-Tu devenais dangereuse.

Il sortit aussitôt du char. Elle sortit à son tour, réfléchissant sur ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de dangereux. Elle du mettre sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger des rayons intense du soleil. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une grande clairière verdoyante où quelques fleurs violettes parsemaient l'herbe haute. La clairière était bordée par de grands chênes clairs et un petit ruisseau calme. Elle constata alors qu'ils étaient un assez grands nombre de gens dans cette caravane. Quelques personnes se battaient avec des épées en bois, dans un coin a l'ombre, certaines femmes tressaient des paniers avec des branches de chèvrefeuille, tandis que d'autre cueillaient des baies dans les buissons tout près. Une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux émeraude s'approcha d'elle. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche, brodée de fils orangés, recouverte d'un voile de soie de la même couleur que ses yeux.

\- Alors, c'est toi la gamine qui était avec moi?! S'étonna t-elle.

-Et ça doit être toi Dëleïss. Lança l'autre ignorant l'air surpris de la jeune fille.

\- C'est bien moi.

Elle regarda l'elfe avec un air complètement hébété. L'elfe la regarda, perplexe. L'autre reprit ses esprits.

\- Oh... Désolée.

Elle rougit puis sourit.

\- C'est que... Je... Je ne t'avais pas imaginé comme cela.

Elle l'a détailla pendant quelques minutes, ce qui mis la jeune elfe mal à l'aise. Dëleïss finit par la regarder dans les yeux. Mais l'elfe détourna les yeux. Son regard se posa sur un collier qu'elle portait, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. C'était un dragon, ailes déployées. Son ventre était d'un bleu profond et son œil était un rubis. Elle le prit dans sa main et effleura le ventre de la bête, qui changea aussitôt pour devenir violet. Comment avait-elle pu obtenir cela? Peut-être venait-il de sa famille. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. La voix douce de Dëleïss la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Nous l'avons retrouvé avec toi, à Erebor. Tu t'accrochais désespérément à ce dragon, comme s'il venait de la personne la plus précieuse a tes yeux.

Elle sourit.

-Je crois que c'est le cas. Regarde derrière.

L'elfe retourna le dragon. Derrière, dans le métal précieux, était gravé une phrase:" _Joyeux anniversaire, ma lys d'argent_." La jeune elfe sourit. Quelqu'un avait déjà tenu à elle.

" _Lys d'Argent_ ". Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Était-ce simplement un surnom ou était-il justifier? Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Dëleïss s'approcha. Elle prit les cheveux de l'elfe et les plaça sur le côté. La jeune elfe sursauta presque en remarquant la couleur de ceux-ci. Ils étaient d'un argent scintillant. Le soleil leur donnait une légère teinte miroir. Elle comprenait maintenant la signification du surnom. Complètent perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Dëleïss l'entraînait, tenant fermement son poignet. Elle sortit de sa léthargie en entendant la douce voix de Dëleïss.

\- ... Petite, tu m'écoute?

-Hein? Oh! Désolée Dëleïss... Fit-elle en secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

L'humaine soupira.

\- Je disais, qu'elles pourraient peut-être t'aider.

Elle désigna trois jeunes filles. Les deux premières se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elles avaient de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, qui descendaient jusqu'à leurs hanches et une peau pâle, légèrement argentée. Elles portaient toutes les deux une robe bleue nuit. L'une avait une ceinture d'or et l'autre d'argent. Le seul autre moyen de les différencier était probablement leurs yeux. Celle ceinte d'or avait des yeux lilas, tirant sur l'argent, tandis que l'autre avait un regard orchidée sombre. Les deux sœurs avaient des marques argentées sur les bras. Elles souriaient.

La troisième était très différente. Sa peau était bleutée, ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules en de magnifiques boucles lumineuses. Ses yeux azure illuminaient faiblement. Elle portait une longue robe rouge et orange, recouverte d'un voile doré, qui traînait sur le sol. L'elfe crut même voir qu'elle avait des cornes, mais rejeta l'idée aussitôt; c'était impossible. L'étrange jeune fille ne souriait pas, se contentant de dévisager l'elfe sans gêne.

Dëleïss les présenta. Elle fit avancer les deux jumelles.

\- Je te présente Ksetnia...

La jumelle aux yeux lilas s'inclina. L'elfe remarqua soudain qu'elle avait les traits plus durs que sa sœur.

-...Et Mégara. Ce sont des Élyséennes.

L'autre s'inclina maladroitement. Elle avait l'air si gentille et si douce, comparée à sa sœur. Elle lui offrir un grand sourire auquel l'elfe répondit de suite.

-Et voici Isatis, c'est une Draëneï.

\- Alors c'est la nouvelle... Lança celle-ci en avançant.

La jeune elfe pu alors remarquée avec stupéfaction que la jeune fille avait vraiment des cornes. Elle la regarda, perplexe.

-Une quoi?

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Une Draëneï. Un peuple des montagnes oublié de plusieurs, dont toi j'ai l'impression.

Dëleïss prit l'elfe par les épaules.

-Ne lui en veut pas, Isatis. Si elle se souviendrait de quelques chose ce serait déjà bien.

Mégara eu l'air surprise.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle a tout oublié?

L'humaine hocha lentement la tête. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la Draëneï, ce qui inquiéta l'elfe.

\- Voyons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour cela...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé!

Donc, ne vous gênez pas, si vous avez une petite idée de la réponse à l'énigme, n'hésitez pas à me l'envoyer! N'hésitez pas non plus à poster des reviews, ça fait un grand plaisir d'en recevoir!

J'essaierai de vous poster les prochains chapitres chaque Dimanche, mais je ne vous promet rien.

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	4. Chapitre 4- Fleur sans passé

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Voici ce que vous attendiez tous... Moi! D'accord d'accord, j'arrête avec l'humour pas amusante. Voici le quatrième chapitre de ma magnifique fanfiction! Bon, je suis la fille la plus humble au monde, je sais, c'est de famille._

 _Je sais que je suis mais pas du tout constante dans la publication des chapitres, mais je ne peux pas, dans mon minuscule cerveau de fan finit du Hobbit, vous laisser attendre aussi longtemps. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui n'est pas envie d'attendre pour publier... Dans tout les cas, une semaine, c'est trop long pour moi... surtout que j'ai au moins le double de chapitre de déjà écrit..._

 _Donc...Merci pour les merveilleux followers: **k** **aille98 et... bah... MOI!**_

 _Et la magnifique review dont voici la réponse:_

 _ **Plop59: Merci pour ta review! Ça fait plaisir de la recevoir. Je suis contenete que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la fin... qui n'est pas prête d'arriver. Peut-être as-tu raison au sujet d'Esdras... ou peut-être pas, tu verras bien ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!**_

 _Vous allez maintenant découvrir que j'aime bien décrire tout. Du combat au pot de fleur... littéralement. Ceux qui déteste cela...bah... passez rapidement sur les descriptions et ensuite... **envoyez une review**... Oui, je deviens folle avec les reviews..._

 _Donc, je vous laisse lire en paix... ou pas..._

* * *

 _*Italique:_ Elfique

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que l'elfe était avec eux. Ses quatre nouvelles amies n'avaient cessées de lui poser des questions sur son passé. Isatis avait usé d'un peu de magie pour trouver quelques informations sur elle. Elles ne découvrirent cependant rien. Elles décidèrent donc de l'appeler Edreï; _**La fleur sans passé**_. Elles trouvèrent quand même qu'elle n'était pas une simple elfe; chaque mois, une marque, comme une gravure argentée, apparaissait sur sa douce peau. Les Élyséennes utilisaient alors un peu de magie pour les dissimuler. Il y avait une marque, cependant, qui ne se pliait pas aux sorts des jeunes filles. Cette marque ressemblait à une couronne, un gravure dorée, sur son épaule droite. Les jeunes filles cherchèrent en vain de découvrir ce que c'était.

Elle passa donc trois années entière avec eux. Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir que l'homme au regard de jade qu'elle avait vu en se réveillant, Enoch, était en fait un marchand d'esclaves. Elle passa ces trois longues années à voir ses amis disparaître peu à peu.

Ksetnia fut séparé de sa sœur quelques mois après l'arrivée d'Edreï et Dëleïss fut vendue au bout d'une année. Ne restait plus maintenant que Mégara, Isatis et elle...

*OoOoO*

Adossée contre un arbre et enroulée dans une cape grise, Edreï était penchée au-dessus d'un magnifique cahier aux gravures d'or, faisant un croquis du cerf noir debout, devant elle. L'animal était arrivé près d'elle quelques minutes auparavant et elle en avait profité. Elle grimaça en effleurant la marque sur son poignet droit; deux flèches croisées, signe de son état d'esclave. Enoch l'avait marqué, au fer chauffé à blanc, le jour de son arrivée. Elle pouvait encore sentir la douleur atroce dans son poignet. Elle se souviendrait maintenant a jamais qu'elle eu été esclave, et cela pour son plus grand malheur…

Une fois qu'elle eu finis son dessins, elle fit un léger signe de la main au cervidé, qui approcha d'elle. La jeune elfe en profita pour caresser le doux museau sombre de l'animal. Les animaux étaient toujours très peu effrayés par elle et elle les aimait beaucoup. Soudain, il releva la tête et décampa entre les arbres. Edreï se leva d'un bond et fut soulagée en voyant Mégara arriver près d'elle, souriante.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!

Mégara lui sourit.

\- Je suis désolée. Tu me pardonne?

Elle lui tendit une petite boîte verte foncée avec un sourire malicieux. Les yeux de l'elfe s'agrandirent.

\- Mégara...

\- Joyeux Anniversaire, Edreï! La coupa l'Élyséenne.

La jeune elfe leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais bien que mon anniversaire est demain.

Avec les autres, elles avaient décrétées que son anniversaire serait le jour ou elles l'avaient trouvé à Erebor.

L'autre ne lui sourit que plus.

\- Mais ce soir, nous passons par Bree. Et qui sait si demain je serai encore devant toi.

Edreï la regarda un moment, sceptique. Voyant que son amie ne lâcherait pas, elle accepta le présent.

\- Merci... Sourit-elle.

\- Ça me fait bigrement plaisirs! Allez! Ouvre-le!

L'elfe sourit en entendant l'expression de son amie. Elle souleva le petit couvercle de bois peint et se figea en voyant le cadeau. C'était un pendentif; une lys faite d'argent pur. Son centre était fait de petites pierres blanches, brillantes. C'était un collier elfique. Un comme ceux que chaque elfe possédait. Ces colliers étaient destinés, plus tard, à leur Unique; la seule personne qu'ils aimeraient à jamais, leur amant.

Edreï était abasourdie. Comment son amie avait-elle pu avoir cela? Elle lui demande donc, méfiante.

\- Disons, que c'est un peu notre cadeau à tous. Lança t-elle comme seule réponse.

Cinq personnes émergèrent de sous le couvert des arbres. Isatis, Seth; un grand homme musclé au regard de glace et aux cheveux de bronze, Silas; un jeune elfe aux yeux saphirs et aux cheveux d'ébène, Arthanian; son frère jumeau, et Lyræn. Étrangement, cette fillette lui avait toujours été familière. Elle avait huit ans, de longs cheveux de bronze, lisse et de magnifiques yeux verts.

La fillette lui sauta au cou.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Princesse!

Edreï détestait être appelé comme cela et n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Lyræn s'entêtait a la nommer de la sorte, mais jouait le jeu.

\- Oh! Mais c'est que tu commence à être lourde! Plaisanta t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Après quelques instants, elle la lâcha et prit le pendentif, le laissant balancer devant ses yeux. Quelqu'un lui vola le collier des mains. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Silas. Il souriait malicieusement et elle le gratifia d'une moue boudeuse qui se transforma vite en sourire. Il fit balancer le collier devant son visage. Elle tenta de la prendre, mais il le mit hors de sa porter.

\- Viens le chercher!

Un éclair de défi passa dans les yeux dorés de la jeune fille. Elle essaya de l'attraper, mais le jeune homme était plus rapide. Sous les regards amusés de Seth, Isatis, Mégara, Arthanian et Lyræn, elle tenta vainement de récupérer le collier. Au bout d'un moment, elle se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Redonne le moi!

Il sourit malicieusement et lui montra sa joue. La jeune fille le regarda, feignant d'être offusquée par son indécence. Elle approcha doucement de son meilleur ami, puis lui repris le collier des mains. Il lui lança un regard noir avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu! Tu as triché!

\- Tu n'avais qu'à repenser ta technique de drague Sil. Elle laisse un peu à désirer... Sourit-elle.

Il fit la moue, déçu que son petit manège n'est pas passé inaperçu. La jeune fille le remarqua. Elle enfila le collier avant de déposer en vitesse un baiser sur la joue de son ami.

\- Tu es content maintenant? Lança t-elle en riant.

Il lui sourit pleinement.

\- C'est le remerciement pour le collier, ou juste de la pitié?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'approcha, lorsque son meilleur ami la prit soudainement par la taille pour la faire tourner, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Il finit par l'asseoir sur son épaule; elle ne pesait pratiquement rien pour lui.

\- Descend moi! Lança t-elle en riant.

\- Je n'ai pas eu mon remerciement!

Le jeune homme sourit malicieusement à l'elfe, qui lui répondit de son plus beau sourire.

\- Alors tu n'avais qu'à demander, gros bêta! Fit Edreï en se penchant sur sa joue pour y déposer un autre baiser.

-Merci! Sourit-il

\- Maintenant, descend moi de là Sil! Ordonna t-elle en se retenant de rire.

Son ami obéi lui faisant un clin d'œil au passage. Lui, son frère et Seth retournèrent en vitesse auprès des autres, dans la clairière un peu plus loin.

Lyræn feuilletait le cahier de croquis d'Edreï avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est magnifique, princesse!

Edreï s'assit près de sa jeune amie.

\- Lyra, je peux te demander quelque chose?

La fillette leva les yeux vers son amie, surprise.

\- Bien sûre!

Edreï avait longuement réfléchi. Elle tenait à savoir pourquoi Lyræn lui semblait si familière. Elle allait tout d'abord lui demander autre chose, pour être sûre d'avoir l'attention de la fillette...

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'appelle toujours comme cela? Tu sais pourtant que je déteste cela.

\- "Princesse"?

Maintenant, elle semblait très étonnée. L'elfe hocha la tête. La fillette répondit joyeusement.

\- Mais c'est que tu en es une!

Edreï eu envie de rire. Elle? Une princesse?

Lyræn la regardait avec tout le sérieux du monde. Elle avait l'air très sincère, ce qui étonna les deux autres. Lorsque Lyræn avait ce regard, c'est que c'était vrai. Pourtant Edreï n'en était pas une le moins du monde. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Mégara. L'Élyséenne s'approcha, prise de doutes.

\- Tu sais pourtant comme moi qu'Edreï n'en est pas une vraie. N'est-ce pas?

La fillette les regarda tour à tour.

\- Non, Edreï en est vraiment une! Elle me l'a dit à Dale!

\- A Dale? Répéta l'elfe.

Elle n'était pourtant jamais allée à Dale. En tout cas, pas à son souvenir. La fillette hocha vivement la tête avant de sortir une couronne de sa besace et de la tendre à Edreï. Celle-ci prit délicatement la couronne dans ses mains. C'était un simple cercle d'or, qui descendait au milieu du front, serti d'une améthyste.

Mégara lui lança un regard étonné. Comment la fillette avait-elle pu obtenir un objet de si grande valeur? Et surtout comment avait-elle fait pour la cacher à Enoch, cette homme aussi friand d'or que Thrór.

Aussitôt que des doigts touchèrent le métal précieux, Edreï se figea.

 _ **Elle voyait une grande ville. Les habitants passaient joyeusement d'un kiosque à un autre. Une musique folklorique résonnait et sur la grande place, des couples dansaient. Une fillette s'approcha timidement d'elle. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Tout était flou. Puis, ce fut le noir.**_

Une Mégara soucieuse et une Lyræn curieuse apparurent bientôt dans son champ de vision. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réussir à bien voir tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Quand Mégara fut sûre que son amie était revenue, elle paniqua.

\- C'était quoi ça, nom d'une pipe!

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'enquit Edreï, se retenant de rire face a l'expression de son amie.

Mégara, qui avait commencé à faire les cents pas, s'arrêta en la fixant dans les yeux.

\- Tu as déjà vue les yeux de quelqu'un passer du doré au bleu?!

-Euh... Non... Pas à mon souvenir...

\- Parce que moi je viens de le voir!

Elle semblait réellement troublée. Elle faisait les cents pas en jouant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux dorée.

\- C'est un problème? S'enquit Edreï en commençant légèrement à paniquer.

\- Cela dépend. Murmura distraitement Mégara. Cela peut vouloir dire bien des choses quant à ton identité...

Elle s'arrêta en regardant Edreï dans les yeux.

-Nous allons essayer quelque chose...

* * *

Tadaa! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas et cliquer sur le petit bouton qui clignote comme le Précieux... **_Reviews_**... ( Personne ne réussira a taire mon humour qui n'est pas amusant...)

Donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine... ou avant, si mon inspiration continue comme ça...

Au revoir!- _L'Oubliée..._


	5. Chapitre 5- Problèmes

_Coucou!_

 _Comment allez-vous?_

 _Vous allez bien maintenant que je publie mon cinquième chapitre, d'accord? Ce chapitre vous montrera a ne jamais aider vos amis. Nan je rigole. On en apprendra plus sur la petite... en fait un peu plus._

 _Ce chapitre est carrément le **PIRE** que j'ai publié jusqu'à date... et j'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je dis ça. Il y a quelques chose qui me tracasse... mais je n'ai aucune espèce d'asperge d'idée de ce que c'est...( Oui, j'ai dit " espèce d'asperge d'idée"...Je dis toujours ça)_

 _Donc, revenons à nos moutons...( **Les loups les ont tous mangés!** )... Merci au nouveau follower: **Plop59**_

 _Et merci beaucoup pour la magnifique, fantastique... et autres adjectifs qui se terminent en "ique"... review, dont j'ai la réponse ici:_

 ** _Plop59: Je suis bien contente que l'histoire te plaise... Tu pourras m'envoyer des tomates à la fin de celui-ci, je les accepterai en pleine figure. Je vais t'avouer un petit secret; j'ai trois examens en tout et une semaine de congé... bah maintenant, ce qui fait que j'ai BEAUCOUP de temps pour écrire, et c'est littéralement tout ce que je fais. La preuve: ce n'est que le cinquième chapitre et mon quinzième est déjà en écriture sur mon ordinateur. Je me fais des provisions pour l'hiver...comme un écureuil...Bon... Voilà et j'espère que tu ne me lanceras pas des patates tellement tu détesteras!_**

 _Donc,bonne lecture mes chers amis!_

* * *

\- Tu es prête?

Edreï hocha la tête. Depuis qu'elles avaient découvert que l'elfe avait des visions, Mégara et elle essayaient de savoir si elle avait d'autres pouvoirs de ce genre. Le temps des testes, l'Élyséenne avait levée le sort d'illusion qui dissimulait les marques de l'elfe, laissant apparaître des gravures d'argent sur la moitié de ses bras et de son visage.

Edreï leva la main au-dessus du petit bassin de marbre. Deux filets d'eau vinrent tournoyer autour de ses doigts fins. Une marque sur son poignet gauche émit une lueur bleu nuit. Les filets d'eau montèrent sur le bras de la jeune fille jusqu'à son épaule pendant que deux autres faisaient la même chose sur son bras droit. L'elfe n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment était-ce possible? Mégara mis une main sur son épaule. Les minces filets d'eau retournèrent dans le bassin sous le regard émerveillé de la jeune elfe.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, chaque marque indique un pouvoir. Fit Mégara en examinant toutes les marques de son amie.

Elle se stoppa à toutes les marques pour les identifier.

\- Donc il y l'eau.

Une marque comme une vague sur le poignet gauche.

\- Le feu.

Une flamme sur son épaule gauche.

\- La terre... Enfin je crois.

Une fleur sous son œil gauche.

\- Les illusions... Si j'en crois mes connaissances...

Une simple ligne, aux extrémités en losange, sur sa joue droite.

\- L'air...

Un tourbillon dans la paume de sa main droite.

\- C'est tout ce qu'on a? Demanda Edreï.

\- Je crois que oui... Fit Mégara, distraite.

\- Alors je contrôle les éléments... Comment c'est possible?

\- Ça te vient probablement d'un de tes parents... Qui étaient-ils déjà? Lança t-elle toujours aussi distraite.

Edreï lui lança un regard assassin et l'Élyséenne compris soudain son erreur.

\- Je suis désolée... Je n'avais pas réfléchis...

Mégara oubliait souvent qu'Edreï n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui étaient ses parents, ou simplement qu'elle ne connaissait rien de son passé.

\- Tu devrais essayer de réfléchir plus souvent. Grogna l'elfe.

Elle prit son collier dragon dans sa main et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Cela la réconfortait lors de ces moments tendus. Elle soupira.

\- On essaie quel élément maintenant?

*OoOoO*

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Seth arriva en trombe près d'elles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Lança Mégara.

-C'est Enoch. Il va les libérés. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Fit-il essoufflé.

-Silas et Arthanian? S'étonna Edreï.

Trois jours plus tôt, les deux jumeaux avaient essayés de fuir. Ils avaient vite été rattrapés par les guerriers du marchand d'esclaves. Les jeunes filles savaient que jamais il ne libérerait un de ses esclaves... Si ce n'est par la mort.

Mégara pris soin de réactiver le sort d'illusion cachant les marques d'Edreï, puis les deux amies suivirent Seth jusqu'à la clairière. Tout le monde était déjà rassemblé. Edreï se faufila en premier rang tandis que Mégara et Seth restait en retrait avec Lyræn. Enoch se tenait entre les deux frères. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, Silas fit un clin d'œil à Edreï en souriant. La jeune elfe sourit, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, tandis que Zira, une guerrière humaine un peu plus vieille qu'elle, riait aux éclats.

\- La ferme! Lui lança Edreï en lui enfonçant un coude dans les côtes.

-Mais tu es hilarante, chérie! S'exclama l'autre entre deux rire.

Edreï reporta son attention sur Enoch et les deux frères. Ils étaient encerclés par quatre guerriers armés jusqu'aux dents. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Enoch pris la parole, faisant de grands geste pour avoir le silence.

\- Comme vous savez tous, je vais libérer ces deux nigauds.

Les jumeaux feignirent d'être offusqués par son insulte.

Le marchand s'éloigna quelques peu.

-Je vous libère donc de votre vie d'esclavage!

Il leur sourit méchamment.

-Et de votre vie en général; tuez-les!

Les quatre gardes se précipitèrent vers les deux frères.

Edreï réfléchis à toute vitesse. Elle devait les aider. Elle fouilla dans sa besace et en ressortit une dague au manche d'ébène. Enoch lui avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt. Il n'aurait pourtant jamais cru que l'elfe ferait une chose comme elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Elle entra dans la bataille. S'approchant d'Arthanian, qui était en très mauvaise posture avec un garde le retenant et un autre le frappant, elle enfonça sa dague dans le dos du garde qui frappait le jeune homme. Elle asséna un puissant coup de pied au visage de l'autre avant de lui enfoncer sa dague profondément dans la chair.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle savait se battre... Et tuer aussi facilement. C'était comme si elle pouvait anticiper chaque mouvement des gardes, comme si elle avait eu une formation pour cela. Elle était capable de tuer sans le moindre regret... Et cela avait un effet grisant inquiétant. Elle se laissa tout de même aller dans le combat.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Silas. Il parait tant bien que mal les coups de ses assaillants. La jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à désarmer un premier, avant de le clouer au sol, une dague dans la gorge. Elle constata avec horreur que Silas avait une lame dans l'épaule et que le garde pointait son épée sur son cœur. Il l'a leva et l'abaissa aussitôt.

-NON!

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. La lame du garde n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Silas. Edreï tendit la main vers le garde, projetant une boule de feu. Avant que la lame aiguisée n'atteigne sa cible, le garde disparu dans un nuage de flammes. Un silence stupéfait tomba alors sur la clairière. Edreï et Silas se regardaient dans les yeux, incapables de détourner le regard. Celle-ci avait toujours le bras tendu vers l'endroit où il y avait auparavant le garde et où il n'y avait maintenant que cendres.

Le regard reconnaissant et stupéfait de Silas devint soudain horrifié. Une vide douleur pris soudainement la jeune fille a la nuque. Le monde autour d'elle se mis à tanguer puis elle s'effondra sur le sol.

*OoOoO*

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir l'obscurité la plus totale. Sa tête la faisait énormément souffrir. Un bruit métallique résonna alors qu'elle portait sa main à sa nuque.

Elle grimaça, constatant qu'elle était revenue au point de départ. Au même endroit que trois ans auparavant; enchaînée dans un char avec deux personnes.

Elle gémit en s'asseyant.

\- Edreï? Fit une petite voix suraiguë.

\- Lyræn... Lyra c'est toi?

La fillette vint soudainement lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Princesse!

\- Calme-toi un peu Lyra. Fit une voix masculine. Laisse-la se remettre.

\- Seth?! S'étonna l'elfe.

\- Tu t'es pris tout un coup, ma chère. Lança t-il comme seule réponse.

La jeune fille grimaça. Ils étaient en route pour Bree, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait être vendue.

Seth laissa échapper un rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse? Demanda l'elfe.

-Le fait d'avoir raison.

La jeune fille fit une moue boudeuse.

\- Tu as décidé de devenir l'homme le plus mystérieux et invivable au monde?

Elle cru voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'homme.

Il n'eut le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur Enoch. La nuit était tombée et un sourire mauvais éclairait son visage. Il détacha la jeune fille avant de lui lier les poignets à nouveau.

-Simple mesure de sécurité. Lança t-il.

La jeune elfe le suivit docilement jusqu'à une fontaine, au milieu de la place publique. Seth, Mégara, Silas, Arthanian, Lyræn et deux autres esclaves étaient déjà là. Quelques acheteurs étaient regroupés devant, attendant de pouvoir dépenser pour un pauvre esclave. Elle remarqua que les hommes encapuchonnés avaient pour la plupart, le regard rivé sur elle. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Mégara et de se coller à elle, essayant de se dissimuler aux regards inquiétant des hommes. Un homme parmi eux n'essayait même pas de se cacher. C'était un elfe. Il avait de longs cheveux qui avaient l'air argentés sous les rayons de la lune, presque pleine. Son regard azure semblait pouvoir lire dans son âme. Il avait l'air d'un roi. Elle frissonna en croisant son regard avide et froid. Elle remarqua alors que cinq autres elfes étaient armés jusqu'aux dents, autour de lui. La plupart avaient tous des cheveux brun ou roux, excepter un dont les cheveux blond brillait sous la lune. Lui aussi avait des yeux bleus, mais ils affichaient plus de la curiosité que de l'arrogance, contrairement au roi.

La voix grave d'Enoch la sortit de sa contemplation. Il poussa un des esclaves dans le groupe d'acheteur. C'est un des elfes qui le ramassa et lui lia les poignets. Edreï pris Lyræn dans ses bras malgré ses liens et la tint contre elle. Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse la fillette seule avec un acheteur potentiellement dangereux, si elle en croyait les visages méchants de la majorité des acheteurs. La fillette, heureuse d'être dans les bras de son amie, la serra le plus fort possible. Edreï déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et lui murmura d'une voix douce.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai avec toi.

La fillette la serra encore plus fort.

Edreï vit l'elfe, qui la regardait toujours curieusement, se pencher vers le roi et lui murmurer quelque chose, sans cesser de la regarder. Le roi la regarda en hochant la tête. Elle reporta de suite son attention sur les autres acheteurs encapuchonnés. On ne distinguait que les yeux de la majorité de ceux-ci. Pourtant, on distinguait bien le visage de deux personnes à l'écart. L'un avait le visage doux et serein, les yeux gris empreints de sagesse et de longs cheveux noirs. Près de lui se tenait une femme. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus pétillant et joyeux, de long cheveux blond pâle, presque blancs et elle semblait très curieuse.

Edreï vit soudainement Enoch pousser Arthanian dans la foule et le donner aux elfes. S'ils continuaient de la sorte, ils auraient tous les esclaves. Trois autres furent vendus, dont Seth et Mégara. Les trois esclaves furent achetés par les elfes, encore une fois.

Silas rejoignit son frère, avec les elfes. N'avaient-ils donc aucun intérêt pour les autres qui auraient pu les acheter? Certainement pas, ils préféraient probablement avoir le plus d'esclaves a maltraiter possible.

Enoch pris la Daeva, qui tenait toujours Lyræn dans ses bras, par les épaules. Il lui sourit méchamment.

\- Et voici une offre exceptionnelle: deux esclaves! Bon je vous avoue que la petite n'a aucun intérêt en soi, mais l'elfe, vaut quelques pièces d'or à elle seule.

Les acheteurs se regardaient à tour de rôle, cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de si spécial.

\- Elle vient d'Erebor! Continua Enoch. C'est une dangereuse arme ! À elle seule, elle a terrassée quatre de mes meilleurs gardes, pas plus tard que cette après-midi.

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi le groupe. La femme aux cheveux blancs murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'homme près d'elle tandis que l'elfe blond donnait un coup de coude à son roi. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

Puis s'ensuivit une scène qu'Edreï ne réussit pas à suivre car le regard du blond ne voulait quitter le siens. Elle était simplement incapable de détourner son regard du siens.

Une pression sur son bras la ramena à la réalité. Enoch la poussa dans la foule. Elle passa près de l'elfe blond. En fait, il ressemblait beaucoup au roi. Il avait presque l'air déçu en la regardant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, puisque c'était sûrement eux qui l'avaient acheté elfe la prit par les poignets. Un elfe... Mais pas l'un de ceux autour du roi, un elfe aux yeux gris emplit de sagesse et aux cheveux d'ébène. Elle compris alors qu'elle n'allait pas avec le blond.L'homme lui sourit tandis que la femme prenait Lyræn dans ses bras. La fillette s'était endormie.

Edreï se retourna et croisa le regard plein d'envie et de colère du roi, avant de croiser celui de Silas. Son regard était rempli de tristesse. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait son meilleur ami. Le cœur lourd, la jeune elfe suivit les autres.

* * *

Tadadaaa!

Mouais... je vous avais dit que c'était pas le meilleur chapitre au monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous verrez que je ne tarderai pas a publier le sixième chapitre... s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi je vous en publierais volontiers deux en même temps, mais bon; je m'en tiendrai à un aux trois jours... Ou le plus vite que je peux. Sans publier chaque jour, parce que vous ne saurez ou vous mettre la tête, je publierai rapidement, parce que... bah parce que j'ai rien d'autre a faire en fait...

J'espère que vous ne me haïssez pas à cause de ce chapitre. Si ça peut vous soulagez, vous pouvez m'envoyer des tomates.

N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le joli bouton **Review**... il n'attends que vous...Oui, je l'avoue, les reviews m'obsède un peu... juste un peu.

Donc, je vous dit à la prochaine!

Au revoir!- _L'Oubliée..._


	6. Chapitre 6- Daeva

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _C'est encore moi! Oui, je suis au courant que vous êtes fatigués de me voir, mais vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi de sitôt! Voici le sixième chapitre, a la demande de **Plop59**._ Vous apprendrez bien des choses dans se chapitre plein de... bah d'informations.

 _Merci au merveilleux follower...: **Naheiah**!_

 _Merci aussi pour les reviews:_

 ** _Plop59:_ Merci pour ta review. J'ai décidé de réalisé ton rêve et, juste pour toi, voici le sixième chapitre! J'espère que tu l'aimeras.**

 **Naheiah: Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise et je te remercie pour ta review. Pour répondre, je publie environ tous les trois jours. J'espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre.**

 _Bon, je vous laisse lire en paix._

* * *

\- Bon, récapitulons. Vous dites que je serais une Daeva. Je serais la dernière descendante d'une lignée qui devrait régner sur un pays à l'Est. Je devrais être la descendante d'une déesse et d'un dieu. Comment pourrais-je vous croire?!

Après avoir été achetée, Edreï avait été emmenée dans un endroit magnifique qu'ils appelaient Fondcombe. Elrond, l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène, lui avait alors présentée la femme avec lui. Elle s'appelait Anouk, c'était la fille d'une reine nommée Galadriel.

Il lui avait ensuite fait part de ses doutes envers elle, lui disant qu'elle serait fille d'une Daeva. Edreï n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce qu'était une Daeva. Elle doutait même que les rumeurs du seigneur soit fondées sur quelque chose de réel. Elle avait vite été perdue dans tout ça. Tout ça, dans la même journée, soit celle de son anniversaire.

Avec son éternel calme, Elrond lui répondit.

\- Et comment pourrais-tu ne pas me croire sans avoir essayé?

La jeune elfe ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Il n'avait pas tort. Mais comment pourrait-elle le croire alors qu'il prétendait qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait ? Elle se décida de lui faire confiance. De toute façon, c'était une esclave et rien de plus, et il allait bien s'en rendre compte.

\- D'accord, soupira t-elle, qui vouliez-vous me présenter?

L'elfe lui sourit puis ouvrit la porte près de lui. La jeune fille fut bouche-bée devant la beauté de la femme se tenant derrière.

Elle avait de longs cheveux argent lui descendant jusqu'aux hanches, de grands yeux ambrés emplis de sagesse et de gentillesse et une peau pâle. Sur sa main droite, il y avait une marque, semblable à celles d'Edreï, comme gravée; une flamme. Lorsque son regard ambre se posa sur la jeune fille, il s'illumina.

\- Est-elle bien... Celle que je crois?

Sa voix était douce et harmonieuse. On avait presque l'impression qu'elle chantait.

Elrond referma la porte derrière elle lorsqu'elle eu entrée. Tout de suite, la Daeva s'approcha de la jeune fille. L'elfe la présenta.

\- Voici Ëlissë. Héritière du trône d'Irhy, le dernier royaume Daeva dans les montagnes de l'est. Elle serait...

\- …Ma mère. Compléta la jeune elfe.

La Daeva la regardait dans les yeux.

\- Serais-tu prête à me croire si je te le disais? Ou seulement essayer de me croire ?

Edreï réfléchis. Avait-elle vraiment le choix? Elle se dit alors qu'elle allait essayer. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire que le fait d'être esclave?

\- Quel était mon nom?

Autant commencer par savoir son nom. Peut-être que des souvenirs lui reviendrait en même temps. Elle n'avait rien à perdre.

La Daeva lui sourit.

\- Esdras.

Esdras... Ce nom lui était familier. Comme si elle l'avait entendue quelque part.

-L'Espoir parmi les Flammes... Murmura t-elle pour elle même.

Comment savait-elle cela? Comment connaissait-elle cette signification? La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en s'entendant. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle comprenait la langue des Daevas ?!

Elrond sourit, fier de lui.

\- Tu ne me crois toujours pas?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de le regarder avec sérieux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je faisais à Erebor, avec les nains?

-C'est ma faute.

Décidément, elle ne s'habituerait jamais à cette douce voix.

\- J'ai voulu te protéger, mais le seul endroit à porter était la montagne. Je savais qu'un nain ne refuserait jamais de s'occuper d'un nourrisson tout juste né.

Edreï regarda avec stupéfaction la Daeva. Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Elle était sincère.

La jeune fille encaissait beaucoup trop d'information en même temps à son goût.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je suis la descendante d'une Déesse Daeva et d'un Dieu et la fille d'une reine déchue, sans vouloir vous offenser. Dit-elle doucement.

Elle soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

-Tu t'es déjà regardée dans un miroir ? Demanda le Seigneur avec un léger sourire.

-À vrai dire…non. Répondit la jeune fille.

Il lui sourit.

\- Tu devrais te reposer ce soir. Lança Elrond.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. C'était pour elle comme de vivre un rêve éveillé. Elle ne pouvait le croire.

Elle suivit docilement Elrond jusqu'à une terrasse où une jeune fille attendait. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et de jolis yeux gris. Elle ressemblait beaucoup au Seigneur.

\- Ma fille, Arwen, te montrera tes appartements.

Donc, c'était sa fille.

Celle-ci lui sourit et la jeune fille ne pût s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Sans attendre, Arwen lui pris le poignet et l'emmena à travers un dédale de couloirs et de ponts. Elles arrivèrent dans une partie de la ville un peu différente des autres. Les ponts étaient beaucoup plus clairs, les murs plus hauts et un grand balcon surplombait le tout, ancré plus haut dans la falaise. Arwen la conduisit jusqu'à une grande porte sur laquelle étaient gravées des runes de toutes sortes. Elle lui ouvrit la porte avant de la détailler de haut en bas. Sans dire un mot, elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur pour l'asseoir sur une chaise, devant un miroir.

Edreï pût alors se voir pour la première fois en trois ans. Jamais elle ne s'était regarder dans un miroir et elle fut stupéfaite par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ëlissë. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'argents qui lui descendaient en cascade jusqu'aux hanches, de grands yeux dorés et une peau pâle, presque argent. Cela aurait presque put la convaincre qu'elle était la fille de la magnifique Daeva. Arwen revint avec un peigne et commença à lui démêler les cheveux.

\- Que me vaut un tel honneur de la part de la princesse? Demanda Edreï, étonnée.

\- Je ne puis vous laisser de cette façon. J'avoue que mes manières on été quelques peu précipitées tout a l'heure, je m'en excuse. Fit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Vous êtes toute pardonnée! Sourit l'autre. Je n'ai point de meilleures manières que vous.

\- Pourtant, je suis sûre que vous ne parlez nullement de cette façon avec vos amis.

-Pourquoi dites vous cela?

Son hôte eu un sourire espiègle.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous aimiez parler de cette façon vu la grimace que vous faites chaque fois que vous prononcer un mot.

Elle avait complètement raison. Edreï détestait parler avec toutes ses politesses.

\- Vous pouvez me faire une faveur? Demanda t-elle

\- Bien sûr! Fit l'autre en finissant de démêler ses cheveux.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer? De toute façon je ne suis rien de plus qu'une esclave, alors que vous êtes la princesse.

Arwen échappa un rire cristallin.

\- Il n'y a pas d'esclave ici. Et vous êtes bien plus qu'eux. Soit, tutoyez-moi aussi, vous me mettez mal a l'aise dans le cas contraire.

Elle lui sourit avant de sortir de la chambre. Edreï s'allongea sur le lit a baldaquin et s'endormie aussitôt.

*OoOoO*

-Debout!

La voix douce d'Arwen la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt à cause des rayons du soleil. Lorsqu'elle pu enfin les ouvrir, elle découvrit Arwen devant elle, les poings sur les hanches.

-Allez! Debout!

-Tu y vas vite avec l'amitié toi. Fit Edreï en s'asseyant.

Arwen la mis debout en moins de deux et lui donna une robe.

\- Allez la marmotte! J'ai des gens à te présenter!

Elle l'a poussa jusque dans la salle d'eau.

\- Tu n'as aucune gêne à entrer sans frapper dans la chambre de tes nouvelles amies à ce que je vois. Lança l'autre en riant légèrement.

\- Non, aucune!

Elle referma la porte.

Edreï s'habilla en vitesse avec la robe que sa nouvelle amie lui avait donnée. Elle était très simple; une longue robe d'un vert profond surmontée d'un voile plus pâle.

Elle sortit de la salle d'eau et, deux secondes plus tard, elle était assise sur un banc tandis qu'Arwen lui démêlait les cheveux.

\- Tu connais le sens du mot "dormir"? Lança Edreï, encore endormie.

Son amie lui sourit.

\- Bien sûr! Mais je ne laisse pas mes nouvelles amies dormir en paix.

\- Et ça va durer combien de temps?

\- Un dizaine de jours... Dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Mais je ne survivrai jamais jusque là!

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Elles s'entendaient bien. Très bien même.

Après quelques minutes, Arwen la pris par le poignet et l'emmena à travers la ville jusqu'à un jardin où deux jumeaux parlaient tranquillement. En voyant les filles arriver, ils se tournèrent vers elles et éclatèrent de rire en voyant Edreï, complètement essoufflée à côté d'Arwen. Lorsque la jeune fille eu repris son souffle, elle les détailla.

Ils avaient de longs cheveux noirs, ce qui semblait typique dans cette ville, de grands yeux gris moqueurs, et de grands sourires. Ils étaient probablement fils d'Elrond.

\- Voici Elladan et Elrohir! Fit Arwen.

Les deux frères s'inclinèrent tour à tour, et très vite, Edreï fut perdue. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de les différencier!

-Mes frères. Continua l'elfe.

Donc elle avait raison; c'étaient bien les fils d'Elrond.

Edreï leur sourit et reçue deux grands sourire en retour.

-Et elle c'est Adraa. Finis L'elfe.

Edreï ne l'avait même pas remarqué. C'était une jeune elfe. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés striés de quelques mèches argentées, et de grands yeux bleus clairs. Elle était vraiment belle.

-C'est l'Oubliée? Demanda t-elle.

Arwen hocha vivement la tête.

-C'est elle!

Edreï fronça les sourcils. L'Oubliée? C'était quoi ce surnom?

Voyant son incompréhension, Arwen lui sourit.

\- Ici, on t'a déjà trouvé un surnom. Expliqua t-elle.

-Puisque tu as tout oublié... Commença l'un des frères.

-Et que tu es probablement oubliée de ceux de ton passé...Continua l'autre.

\- Bien tu es l'Oubliée! Finis Adraa.

Edreï les regarda tour à tour.

\- Vous êtes vraiment tous de la même famille...

Elle eut droit à quatre grands sourires. Elle passa toute la matinée en la compagnie amusante des frères, celle énergique d'Arwen et celle enchanteresse d'Adraa. Les deux jumeaux blaguaient sans cesse tandis qu'Arwen ne cessait de courir dans tous les sens en riant. Adraa elle se contentait de les regarder en riant. Edreï du avouer que malgré leurs quelques centaines d'années, ils avaient un mental jeune. En particulier Arwen qui s'amusait avec rien.

*OoOoO*

L'après-midi fut plus calme. Elle le passa dans les jardins à se promener. Elle croisait quelques fois des elfes, qui lui souriaient gentiment. Elle profitait des moments où personne n'était à proximité pour fredonner un peu. Elle adorait la musique et aurait voulu pouvoir en jouer.

Elle continua de fredonner, n'ayant pas entendue l'elfe derrière elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle voulu se retourner, se sentant épiée, mais fut soulevée, par la taille, dans les airs, ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise.

-Tu ne devrais pas traîner seule ici. Fit l'elfe.

C'était l'un des frères, mais lequel?

\- Et pourquoi donc? Demanda Edreï en essayant de se dégager.

L'elfe la fit tourner dans les airs.

\- Tu pourrais te faire attaquer. Dit-il en riant.

Edreï ne pût s'empêcher d'échapper un rire cristallin.

\- Par quoi donc?

\- Il y a toutes sortes de personnages terrifiants qui rôdent par ici... Souffla t-il en se retenant de rire.

\- Tu veux dire, comme toi? Fit malicieusement la jeune fille.

\- Oui... Attends... Héé! Lança t-il en comprenant qu'elle venait de le traiter de "terrifiant personnage".

Il la lâcha soudainement et la jeune fille l'entraîna dans sa chute. Ils roulèrent donc tous les deux au sol en riant.

\- Ce n'est jamais aussi drôle avec Arwen! Lança t-il après s'être calmé.

Celle-ci arriva soudainement au-dessus d'eux.

-Je vais t'en faire moi des " ce n'est jamais aussi drôle avec Arwen!"

Elle se pencha sur lui et commença à le chatouiller, mais il était plus fort et il réussi à échanger les places. Edreï se demanda alors où était l'autre frère. Comme seule réponse à sa question, elle fut une fois de plus soulevée dans les airs.

\- Mais c'est une manie chez vous! S'exclama t-elle en riant.

L'elfe la déposa sur le bord d'une fontaine pour aller aider son frère. Edreï pût alors trouver une manière de différencier les deux frères. L'un avait des yeux plus enjoués tandis que l'autre avait un regard plus moqueur. Restait maintenant à savoir qui était qui.

Les trois elfes revinrent vers elle en souriant malicieusement. Cela inquiéta presque la jeune fille. En quelques secondes et sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de protester, elle se retrouva soulevée par les deux frères, si haut qu'elle pu s'accrocher au balcon au dessus d'elle. Elle y grimpa en vitesse et regarda en bas. Les deux frères avaient l'air très étonnés et Arwen la regardait avec un air de défi. En moins de deux, elle se retrouva sur le balcon elle aussi, aidée par ses frères.

-Vous ne laissez jamais les nouveaux arrivants tranquilles? Demanda t-elle.

-Non! Firent les trois elfes en même temps

* * *

Voilà!

Donc, si vous avez des questions, que ce soit sur les Daevas ou sur... n'importe quoi en fait, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre! Le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas, ne vous inquiétez pas.

N'hésitez pas a me faire plaisir et a m'envoyer des reviews... S'il vous plait! :) Ça serait gentils de votre part.

Donc à la prochaine!

Au revoir- _L'Oubliée..._


	7. Chapitre 7-Triste nouvelle

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _C'est encore moi! Oui, "encore". Voici mon septième chapitre... et le dernier aussi... Nan je rigole, je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter maintenant! Donc voici le chapitre!_

 _Merci encore pour les merveilleux reviews:_

 ** _Naheiah:_ Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu aime les Deavas et pour te répondre: oui, j'ai des images d'Esdras, et** **même des vidéos de ses pouvoirs. Je te les montrerais volontiers... si j'en trouve le moyen...Donc, pour tout te dire, j'ai réfléchis assez longtemps et je me suis dit qu'Arwen, jeune et entourée de deux frères aussi enjoués qu'Elladan et Elrohir, devait être très énergique. Donc, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

 **Plop59: Ça m'a fait plaisir de publier le chapitre précédent à ta demande. J'ai bien hâte que tu lise les autres chapitres, j'ai tendance à devoir demander aux gens ce qu'ils en pensent... Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!**

 _J'ai découvert que je m'associais plus à ma signature, et à ma fic, que je croyais. La raison? Probablement que je passe trop de temps à y penser et l'écrire... en tout cas, selon mes amies._

 _Donc j'arrête de vous déranger._

 _Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

Trente-sept ans passèrent. Tout allait merveilleusement bien à Fondcombe. Edreï avait finis par accepter sa vraie nature; elle était Daeva. Elle eu cependant un peu plus de peine à accepter qui elle était vraiment, mais avait finis par s'y habituer. Tout le monde l'appelait maintenant "Esdras" et elle s'avoua ne pas détester ce nom, et même, s'y associer. Elladan et Elrohir restaient ses amis les plus proches, avec Arwen et Adraa, et elle eu le plaisir de les voir rester aussi enjoués et énergique pendant toutes ses années. Elle était aussi une bonne amie a Lindir, cet elfe sage et à l'air princier, toujours gentil et serviable. Tout le monde semblait l'apprécier, et en particulier Glorfindel. Elle passait des journées entières à s'entraîner avec lui. Ëlissë et elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elle lui avait enseignée bien des choses à propos de ses pouvoirs. Edreï fut surprise de ne jamais voir d'autres Daevas.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

*OoOoO*

Pendant qu'elle marchait dans les jardins, elle fut renversée par un gamin. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux de Jade. Il l'aida à se relever en vitesse.

\- Esdras! Il faut que tu m'aide! Murmura t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Estel? Fit-elle les poings sur les hanches.

Le gamin la pris par le poignet et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

\- J'essaie de fuir Elros. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à mes cours.

La Daeva eu presque pitié de lui.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderais?

Il soupira.

\- Tu m'aide, et je te donne un biscuit.

-Trois biscuits et tu arrête d'en voler pendant deux jours.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais des pas se firent entendre tout près.

\- Entendu!

La jeune fille le pris par le poignet et l'entraîna à travers un dédale de couloirs. Ils s'arrêtent dans un des jardins cachés, connu d'eux seuls. Ils entendirent Elros pester contre le gamin puis repartir. Lorsqu'ils furent sur que l'elfe était assez loin, ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu devrais fuir Elros plus souvent. Ça le met en rogne et c'est hilarant! Lança la Daeva en croquant dans un biscuit.

-C'est vrai que c'est drôle. Dis, tu n'es pas avec ta mère?

La jeune fille grimaça.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'Elrond m'aurait laissé aller à la guerre?

-Oui, pourquoi pas? Lança t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Tu es malade Estel! Je n'ai que cinquante-trois ans. Tant que je n'aurai pas fêté mon premier siècle, il ne me laissera jamais quitter Fondcombe! S'exclama t-elle en lui lançant un bout de biscuit.

\- Bah, quant à moi, je t'aurais laissé y aller.

\- Quant à moi, tu as onze ans, tu es un peu jeune pour décider ça... Sourit-elle

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée, à l'abri des regards, à parler des rois et des peuples qu'ils n'avaient en fait jamais rencontrés.

*OoOoO*

\- Allez la marmotte! Tu dors depuis trop longtemps!

Esdras ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir Arwen, comme chaque matin. Elle venait tous les matins pour la réveiller.

\- Je croyais que tu avais dit que ça ne durerais qu'une dizaine de jours. Bailla la Daeva en s'étirant.

\- Eh bien, ça va durer plus qu'une dizaine de jours. J'ai encore au moins cinquante ans à te réveiller comme ça! Fit son amie en la mettant debout.

-Faudrait que je pense à fermer la porte à clé...

Cette remarque fit sourire l'elfe.

\- Allez petite marmotte. Sinon je t'emmène les voir en robe de nuit! Lança t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

Un éclair de défi passa dans les yeux de son amie et Esdras compris qu'elle le ferait si elle le devait.

\- D'accord! J'ai compris! Ne jamais te défier à quoi que ce soit...

Elle entra dans la salle d'eau et s'habilla. Elle enfila une robe légère d'un rouge éclatant, puis tressa ses cheveux. A peine eut-elle sortit que son amie l'entraîna a travers la ville pour aller rejoindre ses frères et sa sœur. Les deux jumeaux étaient au terrain d'entraînement, sur l'un des balcons. Ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'ils les virent arriver, ils arrêtèrent tout pour venir les rejoindre, suivit d'Adraa.

\- Décidément, je ne m'habituerai jamais à courir de la sorte. Tu as beaucoup trop d'énergie ma chère! Fit Esdras, essoufflée.

Cette remarque fit rire les deux frères.

\- Elle en aura toujours autant! Fit Elladan.

-Autant que toi tu seras toujours un poids plume! Rit Elrohir en la faisant tourner dans les airs.

Les deux frères adoraient la taquiner en la soulevant, car elle détestait cela.

-Mais lâche-moi! S'exclama t-elle.

L'elfe avança au bout du balcon et la tint au-dessus du vide.

-Comme tu veux.

La Daeva s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces en voyant la chute de trente mètres qu'elle pourrait faire.

-Ne me lâche pas!

\- Va falloir te décider chérie. Sourit-il.

\- Je crois que je préfère ne pas mourir en faisant une chute de trente mètres.

Il sourit malicieusement.

\- Trente-neuf mètres pour être exacte.

La Daeva l'assassinat du regard.

\- Tu voudrais bien me poser sur le sol?

-D'accord.

Soulagée, elle lâcha son ami. La pire idée qu'elle eu de sa vie. Il la lâcha avec un sourire espiègle. La jeune fille tomba, mais il lui attrapa le poignet après quelques secondes.

\- Je te déteste! Dit-elle en riant.

\- Mais moi aussi je t'adore, jolie cœur! Lança t-il en riant.

Il la remonta et eut droit à une tentative de meurtre de sa part.

\- Je vais me venger! S'exclama t-elle en se retenant difficilement de rire.

Elladan, Adraa et Arwen étaient totalement mort de rire.

Une idée passa dans l'esprit de la Daeva. Ëlissë lui avait beaucoup appris à propos de ses pouvoirs et l'avait aidée. Esdras réfléchis alors a toute vitesse. Elle avait découvert de nouveaux pouvoirs et en cherchait un qui lui permettrait sa vengeance.

Elle envoya un éclair sur Elrohir. L'elfe lui lança un regard noir avant de lui sourire malicieusement. Elle avait empiré son cas. Esdras tourna les talons et commença à courir, suivit de son ami. Il était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle et à peine réussi t-elle a sortir dans un jardin, qu'il l'attrapa par la taille. Il l'a tint fermement et approcha de la fontaine. Il la jeta dedans.

\- ELROHIR!

Le jeune homme éclata de rire en voyant son amie complètement trempée.

\- Tu vas me le payer!

Elle tendit la main vers lui. Deux bras d'eau sortirent de la fontaine et le soulevèrent pour ensuite le jeter dedans. La jeune fille éclata de rire à la vue de l'elfe mouillé et offusqué. Il sortit de la fontaine et croisa les bras devant elle.

\- Je vais mourir c'est ça? Demanda Esdras.

\- Ouais c'est ça!

Il la sortit de l'eau et la laissa rouler sur le sol avant de se jeter sur elle pour la chatouiller.

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient, Lindir arriva près d'eux. Esdras cru même voir qu'il luttait contre un sourire, à la vue des deux amis trempés. Elrohir se leva en vitesse et aida son amie à se relever.

\- Le seigneur Elrond voudrait vous parler. Dit simplement Lindir.

Il avisa Elladan, Adraa et Arwen un peu a l'écart.

\- A tous les cinq, tant que vous y êtes.

*OoOoO*

Elladan, Arwen, Adraa, Elrohir et Esdras se tenaient devant Elrond. Ces derniers avaient quelques peu séchés pendant le trajet. Le Seigneur elfe regarda son fils complètement trempé, puis Esdras, avec exaspération, mais une lueur amusé dans les yeux. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Son ami aussi d'ailleurs.

-C'est à propos de votre mère. Dit soudainement Elrond, le regard assombris.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça aussitôt.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé? S'empressa t-elle de demander, inquiète.

Esdras s'était beaucoup attachée à Ëlissë. Elle passait de longues journées avec elle et elles s'entendaient bien. Elle considérait vraiment la reine déchue comme sa mère, et elle l'aimait beaucoup.

\- Elle... Est tombée. Articula Elrond.

Elle savait qu'Elrond était un bon ami à sa mère et que lui annoncer cela était un supplice.

Esdras se figea. Son regard se perdit dans le vague. Sa mère était morte.

\- Esdras? Lança Elrohir, voyant la réaction de son amie.

Une larme dévala la joue de la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était impossible. Elle l'avait toujours vue comme la magnifique guerrière invincible qu'elle avait vue la première fois.

\- Comment? S'enquit-elle.

\- Elle s'est sacrifiée pour un soldat.

Elrohir posa une main sur l'épaule de la Daeva, mais elle se dégagea. Elle tourna les talons et sortit. Elle se mît à courir, sachant que son ami la suivrait, et se dirigea vers ses appartements, deux sillons salés sur les joues. Elle entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers le miroir. Elle posa une main sur la rune à droite du cadre, et le miroir se déplaça pour laisser place à un couloir. La jeune fille y entra en vitesse et courut tout le couloir pour déboucher sur le grand balcon surplombant toute la ville. Elle s'effondra sur le sol une fois au milieu et fondit en larmes.

Elle avait perdue son seul point d'ancrage dans ce monde inconnu. Elle ne connaissait personne qui pourrait l'aider, et nul autre Daeva d'ailleurs.

*OoOoO*

Elle ne réapparut pas dans les jours suivants. Ni dans les semaines suivantes. Cela inquiéta beaucoup Arwen, sa sœur et ses frères. Personne ne la trouvait, pourtant, tout le monde l'entendait. Car chaque matin, la Daeva s'accoudait sur la rampe de marbre du balcon et commençait à chanter un air qu'elle-même se surpris à connaitre.

Sur le balcon, des dizaines d'instruments, tous différents les uns des autres, étaient disposés en cercle. Ëlissë lui avait enseignée à jouer de chacun d'entre eux. Puisque personne ne connaissait le moyen de venir ici, excepter ses ancêtres, elle avait beaucoup de tranquillité. La seule personne a qui Esdras avait montré le passage pour y venir était Estel. Elle adorait ce gamin. Il venait la voir quelques fois, lui donnant des biscuits fraîchement volés au passage. C'était le seul à être capable de la faire sourire.

Un matin, alors qu'elle croyait qu'Estel la rejoignait, elle fut surprise de retrouver en face d'elle Anouk. La jeune elfe aux cheveux d'or blanc avait l'air assez triste. Comment avait-elle fait pour monter jusqu'ici ?

-Anouk ? Comment est-ce que tu connais cet endroit ? Demanda Esdras.

L'autre lui sourit légèrement.

-J'ai aidé à le construire.

La Daeva eut envie de rire.

-C'est impossible ça voudrait dire que tu aurais vécue au Premier Âge…

Elle se figea en voyant l'air sérieux qu'elle avait. Anouk n'était jamais, mais vraiment jamais sérieuse. Devant l'air hébété de la Daeva, l'elfe se renfrogna, vexée.

-J'ai connue beaucoup de Daevas. Dit-elle. Et j'en connais plus que quiconque sur eux. J'étais avec ta mère lors de sa chute. Je peux te dire qu'elle a été très courageuse. Elle était très sage. C'était une amie, une grande amie. C'est un grand malheur que tous les Daevas ont disparus, enfin presque tous.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Dis-moi, que connais-tu sur les Daevas ?

*OoOoO*

-Qu'est-ce c'est ennuyant lorsqu'elle n'est pas là. Soupira Elrohir.

Ses sœurs et son frère acquiescèrent.

\- Ça commence à être inquiétant qu'elle est disparue de la sorte. Lança Adraa.

Les quatre elfes étaient couchés dans l'herbe d'un jardin. Ils s'ennuyaient de leur amie.

Une voix les fit se relever en vitesse.

-Alors on s'ennuie sans moi?

-Esdras! S'exclama Arwen en la prenant dans ses bras.

Les deux frères la firent tourner dans les airs tour à tour.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée! Lança Elrohir.

-Quoique je ne détestais pas t'entendre chanter. Dit Elladan en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien put de faire sortir de ta cachette ? Demanda Adraa

\- Anouk. Elle a réussi à me remonter quelques peu le moral.

Elle sourit malicieusement.

-Vous saviez qu'elle avait vécue au Premier Âge.

Elle reçue soudainement un coup sur la tête.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas le répéter ! Fit Anouk.

Esdras passa toute la journée avec eux. Les deux frères réussissaient à la faire sourire, sans toute fois réussir à entendre son joli rire cristallin.

Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même

* * *

Voilà.

Un petit chapitre tristounet. Je vous avoue que j'ai failli pleurer en écrivant... je suis un peu émotive. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Ëlissë a passer bien peu de temps avec nous... mais c'est pour une bonne cause.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et a m'envoyer une review en consolation. (Tout les moyens sont bons pour avoir une review!)

Au revoir!- _L'Oubliée..._


	8. Chapitre 8- Le Lac Interdit

_Coucou!_

 _Et oui, c'est encore moi avec mon huitième chapitre! Vous allez découvrir un truc sur les Daevas..._

 **Plop59: Merci pour ta review! Je t'avoue que je commence a t'adorer sérieusement avec tes reviews! ^^J'espère que tu aimeras!**

 _Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

Pendant une année entière, la Daeva ne rit jamais, se contentant de sourire. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu' Elladan et Elrohir durent partir pour la guerre. Les deux années suivantes, elle eu l'air d'un fantôme. Elle errait dans les jardins sans jamais rien dire. La mort d'Ëlissë avait été pour elle un plus gros coup qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elrond lui proposa, pour lui changer les idées, d'égayer un peu le travail des servants en chantant un après-midi par semaine. La jeune fille avait accepté. Cela ne pouvait que la distraire un peu.

*OoOoO*

-Allez! Viens!

Adraa désespérait de voir Esdras errer comme une ombre. Elle la prit soudainement par le poignet et l'emmena avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Adraa?

J'essaie de mettre un peu de vie dans le fantôme que tu es devenue!

Elles arrivèrent à l'écurie.

-Où va-t-on? Demanda Esdras en caressant l'encolure de son cheval d'ébène.

\- On sort de Fondcombe!

Les yeux d'or de la Daeva s'illuminèrent soudainement. Elle se hissa sur le dos de son cheval en vitesse. Elle avait tant rêvé de sortir de Fondcombe. Elle en avait assez de voir la même vallée tout les jours. Elle suivit sa meilleure amie.

Elles traversèrent rapidement la passe et débouchèrent sur une forêt. Adraa la conduisit jusqu'au cœur des arbres. Là, il y avait un lac. Un lac a l'eau aussi claire que le cristal. Une cascade descendait à droite. C'était magnifique. Le lac était bordé de séquoias et de chênes.

\- Mon père appelle cet endroit le Lac Interdit. Tu n'as aucune permission d'y venir, mais si ça peut mettre un sourire sur ton visage alors viens!

Esdras n'en revenait pas.

\- À en voir ton expression, tu vas rester ici assez longtemps. Lança Adraa en riant légèrement.

Esdras lui sourit, pour la première fois en plusieurs mois.

\- Bon! Voilà le sourire que je cherchais!

Elle remonta sur son cheval.

\- Je vais te laisser. Prend garde, nous ne somme pas sur nos terres.

La Daeva hocha la tête puis regarda sa meilleure amie partir.

*OoOoO*

Comme chaque matin, Esdras revenait du lac. Elle descendit dans les jardins, ses cheveux encore humides. Elle adorait se baigner dans ce lac, car elle oubliait tous ses problèmes une fois dans l'eau claire. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle connaissait cet endroit et elle y allait chaque matin.

Pendant qu'elle se promenait, quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille et avant qu'elle ne pût protester, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche tandis qu'elle se faisait entraîner derrière un mur.

\- Ne bouge pas. Murmura l'homme.

Esdras se détendit en reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami. Elle vit Elros passer en pestant, sans la voir. Son meilleur ami la lâcha enfin et elle se tourna vers lui, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Estel?

-Moi? Rien. Elros voulait m'apprendre a bien me tenir.

La Daeva grimaça de dégoût. Elle n'imaginait pas son ami avec de bonnes manières.

Sans attendre plus, il la prit par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite.

\- Tu vas finir par arrêter de m'emmener contre mon gré? Maugréa Esdras.

\- Mais je ne t'emmène pas contre ton gré, je t'emmène de ma propre volonté. Sourit-il.

La jeune fille le suivit alors qu'il l'amenait sur le balcon. Il la souleva pour qu'elle s'accroche à la branche la plus basse d'un arbre, au-dessus d'eux, puis sauta à sa suite.

Quelques années plus tôt, Esdras et lui avait usés d'un peu des pouvoirs de la Daeva pour faire pousser deux arbres sur le flanc de la falaise, au-dessus du balcon. Ils s'y rendaient souvent pour discuter, sur la plateforme de pierre que la jeune fille avait invoquée. C'était devenu leur endroit secret et préféré. De là, ils avaient la meilleure vue sur toute la ville. La jeune fille s'assit sur le bord de la plateforme et son ami ne tarda pas à faire de même.

\- Tu es au courant que ce soir c'est la réunion du conseil? Demanda t-il.

-Bien sûre! Quelle question?

\- Et tu vas faire quoi pendant la réunion?

\- Probablement dormir, pourquoi? Fit la jeune fille, méfiante.

\- Ça te dirait un peu d'espionnage?

La Daeva écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi tu veux espionner la réunion?! C'est de la folie Estel! Y paraît qu'il y a une sorcière parmi eux!

\- Et donc?

Esdras le regarda, complètement bouche-bée par son insouciance.

\- Tu es dément mon cher!

Contre toutes attentes, il lui sourit.

\- Et tu n'es pas vraiment mieux.

La jeune fille grommela.

\- D'accord.

-Tu es géniale Esdras!

\- Tu es mieux d'avoir une bonne excuse si on se fait prendre!

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

-D'abord il nous fait un nom de code.

-Pourquoi?

\- Parce que ça fait plus professionnel.

Cette explication fit rire la jeune fille, pour la première fois en bien des années.

-D'accord et quel serait le tiens?

\- Anduril. Dit-il un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

Son amie le regarda, sceptique.

\- Anduril? Sérieusement?

\- Oui! J'adore cette épée! Maintenant trouvons le tien!

La jeune fille réfléchis puis soupira.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée.

-Moi oui...

*OoOoO*

Esdras se tenait devant son miroir. Elle était complètement habillée de noire. Elle avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter d'espionner le conseil? Elle était idiote!

Elle rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur ses yeux. Elle sortit en vitesse de sa chambre et se faufila dans les jardins. La nuit était tombée et tout était très calme. Elle approcha du terrain d'entraînement, mais resta à couvert sous les arbres. Elle contourna tout le terrain. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, ce qui était rare. Elle ne le voyait pas bien, mais devinait qu'il n'était pas d'ici, seulement à ses vêtements foncés et ses cheveux pâles.

Une flèche vint soudainement se ficher dans l'arbre près d'elle. Il regardait dans sa direction. Comment avait-il pu savoir? Elle commença à courir et réussi à quitter le terrain très rapidement. Elle se calma lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être assez loin. Elle se rendit sans autres inconvénients jusqu'au balcon où la réunion avait lieu. En moins de deux, elle se retrouva près d'Estel.

\- Où étais-tu? Lui demanda t-il.

\- Je me suis fait attaquer en chemin...

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et, d'un mouvement de la main, elle lui assura de lui raconter plus tard. Le jeune homme repartit de l'autre côté du balcon tandis que la jeune fille se concentrait sur la scène.

Il y avait six elfes autour d'une table, dont une seule femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés et de magnifiques yeux azure. Elle semblait si douce et gentille. L'homme près d'elle avait un visage plus dur et plus strict, mais lui ressemblait assez. Avec eux, il y avait un jeune elfe tout aussi blond.

De l'autre côté, en face d'elle, il n'y avait qu'un elfe. Elle ne mît pas longtemps pour le reconnaître. C'était le roi qui avait faillit l'acheter.

Esdras se massa les tempes. Cet elfe lui rappelait tellement de mauvais souvenirs.

Elle entendit soudain la voix d"Elrond.

-Des problèmes en Lorien?

La jolie dame lui répondit d'une voix si douce qu'elle semblât à Esdras être le son d'une cascade.

\- Tout va pour le mieux.

Esdras crut la voir regarder dans sa direction et s'enfonça plus encore dans les arbustes qui l'a cachait.

\- Et Eryn Lasgalen? Demanda Elrond.

-Si ce n'est des araignées et de la maladie qui ronge la forêt, tout va bien. Répondit sèchement le roi.

-Ne me dites pas que vous en voulez encore au Seigneur Elrond!? S'exclama Glorfindel, qu'Esdras n'avait pas remarqué avant.

Le roi avait une raison d'en vouloir à Elrond? C'était nouveau. Personne n'avait jamais aucune raison valable pour haïr le seigneur.

-Vous êtes au courant que ce n'était qu'une esclave?! Continua Glorfindel.

Rêvait-elle ? Parlaient-ils vraiment d'elle? Alors le roi haïssait Elrond pour cela. Simplement parce qu'il avait eu Esdras et non lui. Et Glorfindel... Il ne la voyait alors que comme une esclave. Elle lui en toucherait quelques mots la prochaine fois…

La jeune fille remarqua alors que les trois elfes de la Lorien semblaient complètement perdus. Pourtant, la dame avait le regard rivé vers elle.

\- _Il parle de toi._

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix de l'elleth dans sa tête.

\- _Je crois bien que oui_. Répondit-elle mentalement.

Elle vit un sourire étirer les lèvres de la femme.

Quelque chose la souleva alors par la taille, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Elle se retrouva vite au centre du balcon, figée par la peur. Elle était mal, très mal. Elle entendit la voix de Glorfindel.

\- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé. On dirait qu'il y a des espions dans le coin.

Les six elfes présents ne pouvaient pas la reconnaître. Elle était habillée de noir, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient cachés par sa capuche et les marques sur son corps étaient dissimulées derrière un sortilège d'illusion. Elle recula. Elle avait six elfes devant elle, les six elfes les plus puissants, qui plus est.

Glorfindel enleva sa capuche et hoqueta en reconnaissant les cheveux d'argent et les yeux d'ambre de son amie.

\- Esdras!? S'exclama t-il en même temps qu'Elrond.

La jeune fille resta droite face au regard de colère du seigneur. Elle croisa le regard stupéfait du roi blond. Elle croisa ensuite le regard dur du seigneur de la Lorien et celui doux et gentil de sa compagne. Celle-ci se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Alors c'est elle la raison de vos disputes. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu ressemble bien à ta mère.

Presque tout le monde fut perdu, excepter Elrond, Glorfindel et le roi. Voyant l'incompréhension de la plupart, le seigneur soupira et la présenta.

\- Voici Esdras, fille d'Ëlissë et dernière héritière directe de la lignée d'Yvenliëss.

Le seigneur de la Lorien eut soudain l'air étonné.

\- Vous dites que ce serait elle?

Bon, ils avaient réussi à la perdre. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. C'est Estel qui l'a sauva.

-Seigneur Elrond, il est ici.

Le seigneur s'excusa auprès des cinq autres et s'éloigna. La jeune fille en profita pour s'écarter un peu des elfes pour rejoindre son ami. Elle se planta devant lui, les bras croisés.

-D'accord, ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle! Avoua t-il.

La jeune fille lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

-Tu l'as amplement mérité! Lança t-elle.

Elle se retrouva vite entourée des cinq elfes blonds, encore une fois. Le seigneur de la Lorien la toisait durement et le roi de Mirkwood avait un sourire inquiétant. Elle se sentait toute petite face à ces elfes puissants.

-Fille d'Ëlissë... Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve? Fit le roi.

\- Elle n'est peut-être même pas Daeva. Lança le seigneur de la Lorien.

Il lui prit le poignet si vite qu'elle ne pût protester. Il regarda la marque d'esclavage et repoussa son bras comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire jouet.

\- Ce n'est qu'une esclave. Une simple échanson.

La jeune fille croisa les bras, vexée.

-Vous voulez une preuve que je suis Daeva?

Elle s'approcha du bord du balcon. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre la contrôlait.

Elle se retourna vers eux, puis se laissa tomber dans le vide, sur le dos. Les cinq elfes, et Estel, accoururent au bord du balcon. Ils reculèrent en voyant la jeune fille remontée devant eux, deux majestueuses ailes blanches et bleutées dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient maintenant azure et les toutes ses marques illuminaient d'une lumière argentée. Six silhouettes dorées apparurent derrière elle, trois à sa droite et trois à sa gauche. Elles étaient princières. C'étaient toutes des femmes aussi belles les unes que les autres.

Ses yeux reprirent soudainement leur teinte ambrée et les silhouettes disparurent, laissant la Daeva, seule, dans les airs, illuminée par ses marques. Aussitôt que la jeune fille mît un pied sur le balcon, ses ailes disparurent et ses marques s'éteignirent. Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements, les plantant tous là.

Estel la rejoignit bien vite. Il marcha avec elle en silence. Esdras était immergée dans ses pensées. Que s'était-il passé? Comment avait-elle fait? Elle pouvait voler? Trop de questions venaient en même temps et elle ne remarqua même pas son meilleur ami près d'elle.

Tout cela allait considérablement changer se qu'elle croyait sur les Daevas...

* * *

Voilà!

Et oui, les Daevas, ça vole, comme le feu, ça brûle... J'ai déjà hâte que vous lisiez la suite... en espérant qu'elle sera bonne.

N'hésitez pas a m'envoyer des reviews, ça me fait plaisir!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	9. Chapitre 9- Mereth el'Guillith

_SURPRISE!_

 _Et oui, j'ai décidée de faire un petit spécial pour **Laurinda76**...et oui, pour toi! Voici le neuvième chapitre! _

**_Laurinda76:_ Et oui... juste pour toi! Quoique tu me donne un prétexte pour publier plus vite, merci! J'espère que tu aimeras!**

 ** _Plop59:_ Ne t'inquiète pas, les nains pointeront leur nez bientôt! J'aime bien vous faire attendre neuf chapitre avant que nos chers petits amis n'arrivent. ^^**

 _Merci au nouveau follower **juliefanfic** !_

 _Bon, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

Environ deux ans plus tard, Esdras était dans les jardins suspendus. La nuit était tombée depuis assez longtemps, mais elle était incapable de dormir. Elladan et Elrohir n'était toujours pas rentrés et cela commençait à lui ronger le moral. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour eux. L'énergie d'Arwen avait légèrement retombée, mais elle n'hésitait pas pour essayer de faire rire son amie.

Pour le plus grand malheur d'Esdras, Adraa était partie. Elle était allée à Mirkwood lorsqu'elle avait su que son vrai père y vivait. Bien des choses avaient changé depuis la mort de sa mère...

*OoOoO*

Marchant dans les jardins, elle entendit soudain un bruit derrière elle.

\- Tu n'es pas le plus discret du monde! Lança t-elle

Aragorn sortit alors de l'ombre en pestant, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

-J'étais sûr que j'allais t'avoir cette fois!

\- Personne ne peut me surprendre, mon cher ami.

\- Mouais... On verra bien...

Il la prit par le poignet et l'emmena jusqu'à la plateforme de pierre. Il sortit une flûte de son sac.

\- Partante pour déranger le sommeil de nos chers amis?

La jeune fille sortit une flûte traversière de sa besace avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Toujours!

Bien des années auparavant, lorsqu'Aragorn n'était qu'un gamin qui volait des biscuits et qu'on l'appelait _Estel,_ ils avaient inventés une chanson. Un air endiablé sur lequel ils chantaient des paroles de leur langue secrète. C'était la chose qui les amusait le plus. Surtout en pleine nuit lorsque tout le monde dormait. C'était la seule chose capable de faire rire la Daeva.

Ils entamèrent leur chanson en se retenant de rire. La jeune fille n'hésitait pas pour danser légèrement tout en jouant. Ils étaient vraiment en train de réveiller tout le monde.

Une foule de gens était rassemblée sur la grande place lorsqu'ils finirent leur chanson. Ils se jetèrent dans les feuilles, étendues sur la plateforme en une épaisse couche, en riant aux éclats.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Lança Esdras.

-Tu mourrais d'ennuis! Sourit le jeune homme.

La jeune fille se calma un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand tu vas partir? Ma vie va être d'un ennui mortel!

\- Bah tu t'amuseras avec Lindir... Fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Quoi?! _M'amuser_ avec Lindir? Il ne connaît même pas le sens du mot "sourire"! S'offusqua t-elle faussement en faisant de grands gestes et en riant.

-Ou bien, tu pourrais venir avec moi.

La jeune fille le regarda longuement.

-Nan. Tu pars parce que tu veux la tranquillité non? Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu l'auras!

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux...

Les deux éclatèrent de rire et prirent un long moment avant de se calmer.

-Quand est-ce que tu pars? Demanda soudainement la Daeva.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne manquerais ton anniversaire pour rien au monde!

La jeune fille lui sourit pleinement.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à regarder les étoiles et à rire.

*OoOoO*

En revenant du lac, comme chaque matin, Esdras se fit arrêter par Arwen. Son amie la prit par le poignet et l'emmena dans ses appartements. Elle l'assit sur le lit et se planta devant elle.

-Comme tu sais, ce soir, c'est Mereth el'Guilith. Commença Arwen.

-Oui. Et donc?

Son amie lui sourit malicieusement.

\- Il te faudra un cavalier.

La Daeva écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu rigole n'est-ce pas? Je n'ai aucune envie d'en avoir un...

\- Bien tu n'as pas le choix! C'est mon père qui veut que tu en aille un.

La Daeva soupira.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

-Te préparer à recevoir des dizaines d'invitations, ma chère. Sourit l'elfe.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'en aurai pas autant!

L'autre rigola.

\- Tu auras des surprises, tu verras.

La Daeva réfléchi.

-Et toi? Avec qui iras-tu?

L'elfe écarquilla les yeux, reculant et bredouillant, ce qui fit sourire la Daeva.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Reprit Esdras. Que ton père vienne me le dire en face, sinon ne t'attends pas à ce que j'en ai.

Son amie grommela.

\- Alors prépare-toi au moins!

\- Tu t'es vraiment décidée à m'aider hein? Lança la jeune fille.

\- Oui!

L'elfe ouvrit une armoire en chêne et fouilla dedans. Elle en ressortit une dizaine de robes de couleurs différentes et les posa devant la Daeva.

\- On va te faire essayer bien des choses, ma chère. Tu seras parfaite ce soir!

Esdras leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son amie lui donnait une robe jaune.

Cette journée s'annonçait très ennuyante.

*OoOoO*

-Parfaite!

Esdras et Arwen avait passées presque tout l'après-midi à essayer des robes encore et encore. La Daeva commençait à en avoir assez des robes. Arwen elle, avait l'air aux anges.

Esdras se regarda dans le miroir. Elle venait d'enfiler une longue robe rouge éclatante, qui descendait jusqu'au sol, brodée de motifs d'or et d'argent. La robe moulait parfaitement ses courbes et allait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Elle n'avait qu'une seule manche, sur la droite, qui se terminait par un anneau d'or qu'elle portait au majeur.

\- Sérieusement? Je ne pourrais porter autre chose?

-Non!

Esdras soupira. Son amie lui donna des scandales d'or et sourit en voyant l'air de dégoût de la Daeva en lorsqu'elle vit les talons hauts. La jeune fille les enfila tout de même.

Arwen l'assit alors sur le banc devant le miroir et commença à lui brosser les cheveux en souriant.

\- Tu n'aime vraiment pas les bals n'est-ce pas? Lança t-elle

-Admettons que je préfèrerais me battre contre un orque plutôt que de porter cette tenue... Admit l'autre.

-Oh allez! Tu vas t'amuser!

-Mouais... Fit l'autre, sceptique.

Son amie remonta ses longs cheveux en un chignon d'argent et les attacha avec quelques pinces, surmontées de pierres précieuses. Elle sortit ensuite une tiare d'or sertie d'une pierre blanche et brillante.

\- C'est moi ou tout était déjà prévu? Demanda Esdras.

Arwen ne répondit pas, se contentant de terminer le chignon de son amie. Elle partit ensuite pour revenir avec un bracelet d'or.

\- Je pourrai faire sans... Murmura la Daeva.

Son amie lui mit tout de même autour du bras, un peu au-dessus du coude. C'était une tige d'or, qui tournait autour du bras, surmontée de quelques pierres blanches.

Lorsqu' Esdras se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, elle avait l'impression de voir une tout autre personne devant elle. Arwen essaya même d'en rajouter encore et de lui faire porter des boucles d'oreilles d'or. Elle refusa, mais fut contrit à les mettre à cause de son amie. Elle ne se reconnaissait vraiment plus, elle ressemblait plutôt à sa mère. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et passa la main dans son cou. Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors une marque deux ailes d'anges, argentées, fermées, entourées d'un halo doré… La marque des Daevas.

Pendant que la jeune fille se perdait dans la contemplation de celle qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à Ëlissë, Arwen se prépara. En moins d'une heure, elle fut prête.

-D'accord, en fait tout était prévu, mais tu m'as fait essayer des robes pendant des heures juste pour m'embêter!

Arwen lui offrit un sourire angélique avant de sortir de la chambre. Esdras la suivit en grommelant. La fête allait bientôt commencer et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller. Elle entra dans les jardins à la suite d'Arwen. Les arbres étaient décorés de lanternes et un peu de magie illuminait les fleurs. La Daeva ne se lassait jamais de se spectacle. Tout était toujours plus beau d'année en année. Tout le monde était heureux en cette fête. Arwen abandonna Esdras pour aller rejoindre Aragorn. Ces deux là étaient faits pour bien s'entendre...

*OoOoO*

Alors qu'elle marchait seule dans les jardins suspendus, une voix douce et enjouée, qu'elle reconnue aussitôt, se fit entendre.

\- Tu n'as pas perdue de ta beauté à ce que je vois, même après toutes ses années.

-ELROHIR!

Esdras se retourna en vitesse avant de sauter au cou d'Elrohir, qui l'a fit tourner dans les airs.

\- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comment tu m'as manqué! Et combien j'étais inquiète pour toi! S'exclama t-elle.

-Que pour lui? Fit Elladan en surgissant derrière elle.

La jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras et il la fit tourner lui aussi.

\- Bien sûr que non!

Elle se planta alors devant eux, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Ça ne vous tentait pas de me donner des nouvelles?! Les réprimanda t-elle.

-Non. On préférait voir ton expression après ces neuf années. Fit Elladan.

-Et c'est hilarant! Tu as réagis comme si nous étions morts et revenus à la vie. Sourit Elrohir.

-C'est pratiquement ça pour moi! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Les deux jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

-Vous êtes mieux de ne pas repartir avant une bonne centaine d'années! Fit Esdras en croisant les bras. Sinon je m'arrange pour que vous restiez toute votre éternelle vie ici!

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Lança Elrohir. On ne repart pas avant un bout de temps.

-Merci! Ça m'évitera de mourir d'inquiétude et d'ennuis! S'écria la jeune fille.

Elle passa une bonne partie de la nuit avec Elrohir, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de rejoindre sa sœur.

Aragorn s'approcha alors, pendant qu'elle regardait les étoiles.

\- Je connais un meilleur endroit pour voir les étoiles.

\- Et je le connais aussi gros bêta! Allez viens! Dit-elle en le tirant par le poignet.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la plateforme et s'étendirent dans les feuilles. Aragorn fit soudainement passer une boîte sous les yeux d'Esdras.

-Ah ça non! S'exclama la jeune fille. Tu sais bien que mon anniversaire est dans trois jours, je peux attendre jusque là.

-Mais je sais que tu meurs d'envie de l'ouvrir. Lança t-il avec un sourire malicieux, laissant la boîte devant les yeux de son amie.

Elle s'en empara.

\- Tu es impossible Aragorn!

Elle ouvrit la boîte pour découvrir un petit bracelet doré. Elle le prit délicatement entre des doigts pour voir les mots elfique gravés dessus; " _Lys d'argent_ ". Elle prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

-Je t'adore !

* * *

Et bien voilà!

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, et cette fois, j'essaierai d'amener la Compagnie avec moi... la Compagnie ou quelqu'un d'autre... (Mouhahaha! Je suis mystérieuse!... ou pas...)

Au revoir!- _L'Oubliée..._


	10. Chapitre 10- Legolas

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Voilà le dixième chapitre, hourra! Bon je n'ai pas réussi a ramener les nains, mais j'ai amené quelqu'un d'autre... ^^_

 ** _Plop59: Je suis vraiment contente que tu commente à chaque chapitre, c'est très apprécier! Les nains arriveront au prochain chapitre, c'est promis!_**

 ** _Laurinda76: Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes Arwen! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._**

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dix années passèrent pour le mieux. Mais sans Aragorn, Esdras s'ennuyais, elle passait alors plus de temps au lac. Les journées commençaient à être ennuyante car elles se ressemblaient toutes.

*OoOoO*

Esdras arriva au lac un peu avant l'aube. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans l'eau claire. Elle détacha ses cheveux et les laissa flotter autour d'elle. Comme chaque matin, elle commença à fredonner un air. Elle n'avait en fait aucune idée de qu'elle était cette chanson, mais l'adorais tout de même. Elle ne connaissait malheureusement pas les paroles.

Après deux bonnes heures, elle se décida de sortir. Elle se sécha un peu, sans vraiment prendre la peine d'essuyer ses cheveux. Elle commença à se promener un peu entre les arbres, pieds nus dans l'herbe haute des clairières qu'elle traversait. Elle s'arrêta au pied d'un grand séquoia aux racines tordues.

-Vous m'auriez peut-être surprise si vous aviez été plus rapide. Lança t-elle en levant les yeux vers le chêne devant elle.

Sur une haute branche, il y avait un elfe. Pas n'importe lequel. Le même que cinquante-sept ans auparavant. Cet elfe blond aux yeux bleus clairs. Ëlissë lui avait beaucoup parlé de Mirkwood, car elle y avait vécue. Elle lui avait surtout parlé de la famille royale, du roi et de son fils.

Son arc était bandé vers elle, mais elle n'en avait pas peur. Tirerait-il vraiment sur elle? Elle ne croyait pas.

Comme prévu, il baissa son arc.

\- Aucune peur des elfes sylvestres, a ce que je vois. Lança t-il.

\- Je devrais? Sourit-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Elle l'entendit descendre et sortir des armes. Elle sortit ses dagues et les cacha dans son dos, se retournant vers lui. Il l'attaqua, mais la jeune fille para avec l'une de ses dagues. Il eut presque l'air surpris de la voir armée. La jeune fille en profita pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Un combat, enfin quelque chose d'amusant! Elle attaqua avec une vitesse qu'elle même ne connaissait pas. Il para tous ses coups sans le moindre effort. Elle réussi tout de même à entailler légèrement son épaule avant de se retrouver au sol, une lame sur la gorge.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda t-il.

La jeune fille lui sourit angéliquement, mais ne répondit pas. Il appuya sur la lame. La Daeva lui asséna un coup de pied et se libéra de son emprise.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question! Rétorqua t-elle en se levant.

-Moi j'ai ma place sur ces terres... Pas comme toi.

Ce qu'il était arrogant! Elle le regarda avec haine.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis pas de Mirkwood? Lança t-elle avec mépris.

-Tu te battrais bien mieux que ça.

Esdras lui lança un regard noir, il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Elle l'attaqua. Elle feinta de le frapper à gauche et lui lança un éclair dans les côtes. Il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche sur une racine. Elle se retrouva, encore une fois, sur le sol, désarmée et une lame pointée vers elle. Elle déglutit.

\- Qui es-tu? Fit-il d'une voix menaçante.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je suis Esdras, L'Oubliée. Simple servante de la vallée d'Imladris. Mentit-elle.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois une simple servante.

Il regarda sa robe de soie blanche brodée d'or.

\- Surtout que ce n'est pas ce qu'Adraa dit de toi.

Il rangea son épée. La Daeva le regarda avec incrédulité et se leva.

-Pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes? Demanda t-elle en croisant les bras.

Il la regarda hautainement. Ce qu'elle avait envie de le gifler a ce moment!

Une voix féminine résonna soudainement.

-Legolas! Fit Adraa en débarquant derrière lui. Legolas...

Elle remarqua soudainement Esdras et écarquilla les yeux.

-Esdras?!

La Daeva lui sourit. Son amie commença une phrase en elfique, pour celui qui semblait se nommer Legolas. Esdras n'avait jamais été intéressée à apprendre l'elfique, ce qui fait, qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot.

Le blond la prit soudainement par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui.

-Hé! Protesta la Daeva en essayant de se dégager.

Mais il ne fit que resserrer sa prise. Esdras lança un regard désespéré à Adraa, espérant qu'elle pourrait la sauver.

-Legolas, laisse-la. Fit celle-ci en mettant une main sur l'épaule du blond.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas l'emmener devant Thranduil. Lança t-il en resserrant son emprise sur la Daeva.

Adraa se planta devant lui, les bras croisés.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il va la jeter dans un cachot!

Il haussa les épaules et contourna l'elfe.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie! Continua t-elle.

Il la regarda, sceptique.

-Fais-moi une faveur, petit frère! Le supplia t-elle.

Non sans mécontentement, il lâcha la Daeva, qui remercia d'un regard son amie. Celle-ci lui sourit et regarda son frère disparaître entre les arbres.

-Attends... Fit Esdras qui venait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ton frère?!

L'elfe rit légèrement, puis tourna les talons.

-Contente de savoir que tu vas bien! Lança t-elle avant de disparaître entre les arbres.

Esdras se retrouva de nouveau seule, complètement bouche-bée par la nouvelle; sa meilleur amie était la fille du roi de Mirkwood!

Elle porta une main à sa gorge, mais ne décela pas la plus petite entaille, ce qui l'a surpris vu la force avec laquelle Legolas avait appuyé sur la lame.

Elle se surprit à sourire en repensant au combat. Elle secoua la tête et retourna près du lac.

*OoOoO*

-Bon sang Esdras! Où étais-tu? S'exclama Arwen.

-Tu commençais à nous inquiéter. Continua Elladan.

La Daeva leur sourit en repensant au lac, à Adraa et à son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es encore allé fait là-bas? Demanda Elrohir en sachant trop bien où elle était.

Sans répondre, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle ne dîna pas ce soir la, elle le passa plutôt à la fenêtre de sa chambre, incapable de dormir.

*OoOoO*

Le lendemain matin, bien des heures avant l'aube, Esdras sortit et partit pour le lac. Elle se glissa dans l'eau en fredonnant le même air que les jours auparavant. Elle détacha ses cheveux et les laissa flotter doucement autour d'elle.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, elle sortit et se sécha. Elle fredonna de plus belle en se promenant entre les arbres. Le soleil perçait faiblement entre les arbres. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, savourant les chauds rayons sur sa peau. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas l'elfe derrière elle approcher. Elle le remarqua tout de même lorsqu'il l'a prit par derrière, appuyant une lame sur sa gorge. Esdras se figea sur le coup, mais se détendit presqu'aussitôt; dans le pire des cas, c'était le frère d'Adraa.

-Je croyais que tu avais eu ta leçon. Lança t-il en retirant sa lame. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?

C'était bien Legolas.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter d'essayer de me tuer chaque fois que tu me vois?! S'exclama Esdras, une main sur la gorge.

L'elfe la regarda avec mépris.

\- Ce ne serait pas une grande perte si je réussissais.

La jeune fille lui lança un éclair dans les côtes et lui tira la langue. Elle prit sa dague et l'attaqua. En quelques secondes, il la désarma et l'envoya au sol.

\- Tu as appris à te battre chez les nains ou quoi? Lança t-il en la regardant se relever.

-On peut dire ça comme ça... Maugréa t-elle en se rappelant qu'elle avait vécue avec des nains pendant treize ans, même si elle ne se souvenait nullement de cette époque.

Elle prit ses dagues et l'attaqua encore une fois. Ils se battirent une dizaine de minutes avant que la Daeva, complètement épuisée, se laisse battre. Legolas se plaça devant elle. Il n'avait même pas l'air essoufflé, ce qui énerva la jeune fille. Elle resta allongée dans l'herbe le temps que sa respiration se calme.

-Tu vas continuer de jouer l'elfe le plus mal élevé du monde ou tu vas m'aider? Lança t-elle.

Elle crut voir une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de l'elfe avant qu'il ne l'aide à se relever.

-Merci!

Elle lui sourit puis lui envoya un éclair sur le bras. L'elfe lui lança un regard noir avant de l'attaquer. Elle finit cependant sur le sol, pour la troisième fois. Elle se releva difficilement.

-Tu abandonne? Lança t-il. Tu vas arrêter d'entrer sur nos terres.

-Peut-être bien... Fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-Et qu'est-ce qui va me le prouver? Demanda t-il en croisant les bras.

La jeune fille lui sourit malicieusement.

-Tu vas être obligé de revenir demain.

Elle partit en vitesse vers Fondcombe, le plantant là

*OoOoO*

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Fondcombe, Arwen l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à ses appartements et l'assit sur le lit.

-Va falloir que tu me dises ce qui te prend tant de temps ma chère.

-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Esdras, un peu trop souriante pour Arwen.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle regarda Esdras dans les yeux avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux ronds.

-Il y a un garçon derrière cette histoire…

-Quoi ?! Non, je t'assure.

L'elfe la regarda avec méfiance.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, on va être en retard pour le dîner par ta faute. Enfile ça.

Elle lui lança une robe turquoise, sans manche.

-On a des invités. Fit simplement Arwen avant de sortir.

Esdras s'habilla en vitesse puis se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant si longs qu'ils descendaient jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle cherchait comment les coiffer quand Arwen débarqua dans la chambre, habillée d'une robe violette et couronnée d'une tiare sertie d'une améthyste. Elle l'assit sur le banc et commença à lui brosser.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu aime bien me coiffer. Lança Esdras.

-Disons que c'est un peu le cas, j'adore tes cheveux! S'exclama Arwen.

Elle lui tressa avant d'ajouter quelques pinces surmontées de pierres précieuses turquoise. Elle lui donna ensuite une tiare sertie d'une topaze.

-Allez viens!

L'elfe la prit par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle se figea soudain et regarda le poignet de son amie. Esdras avait toujours caché le bracelet qu'Aragorn lui avait donné, sauf ce soir.

Arwen lui lança un regard interrogateur et reçue un timide sourire. Elle décida donc de ne pas s'en faire et reparti vers la salle à manger.

Lorsque les deux amies arrivèrent, les regards convergèrent tous vers elles. Elles s'inclinèrent légèrement puis allèrent s'assoir. Esdras s'assit en près d'Elrohir, qui lui avait gentiment gardé une place. La Daeva remarqua alors les nouveaux arrivants. Devant elle, il y avait un vieil homme tout habillé de gris. Elle lui sourit gentiment. A côté d'elle, il y avait Adraa... Adraa?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Elle était accompagnée d'une elfe aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux myosotis. Sa meilleure amie la remarqua et lui sourit.

-Bonjour!

-Bonjour... Lança l'autre, complètement étonnée.

-Vous commenciez à me manquer. Expliqua Adraa. Mais je ne pouvais pas venir seule. Je te présente Irwen, ma sœur.

L'elfe aux yeux myosotis lui sourit et Esdras ne pût que lui rendre. Elle recommença à inspecter pour d'autres nouveaux venus.

-Tu cherche quelqu'un? Demanda Elrohir.

-Hein? Non. Je regardais seulement s'il y avait d'autres invités.

-Alors tu vas pouvoir me dire qui il était? Fit malicieusement son ami.

-Qui? Demanda Esdras, méfiante.

Elrohir lui sourit angéliquement.

-Tu m'as suivi! S'offusqua t-elle.

-Non! Se défendit-il. J'ai suivi ton cheval.

Esdras lui lança un regard noir.

-Alors, c'était qui? Demanda t-il

La jeune fille lui fit la tête. Elle l'ignora et porta son attention sur le vieil homme devant elle. Il était en grande conversation avec Elrond. Ils parlaient de nains. C'était étrange. Elle décida de ne pas s'en occuper. Elle se leva discrètement, sans que personne ne la remarque et se rendit dans ses appartements. Elle n'avait pas faim de toute façon. Elle enfila une robe de nuit et s'étendit sur son lit. Elle s'endormi aussitôt.

*OoOoO*

Esdras se leva. Il faisait encore nuit et la lune éclairait sa chambre. Elle enfila une robe noire et ramassa sa besace. Elle y mît ses dagues et son Orbe. Elle sortit ensuite lentement de sa chambre et, sans un bruit, traversa les couloirs et les ponts jusqu'à la sortit de la ville. Elle se hissa sur son cheval et partit en direction du lac. Ce n'était pas un elfe qui réussirait à l'empêcher d'y aller!

Elle arriva près du lac à l'aube. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pour s'assurer que Legolas n'était pas la, puis se glissa dans l'eau. Elle nagea jusqu'à la cascade puis regarda en haut de la falaise. Elle était presque tentée de monter et de sauter. Elle monta jusqu'en haut grâce à un peu de magie. Elle regarda en bas. C'était assez haut. Au moins, elle pourrait toujours invoquer ses ailes au dernier moment. Elle s'approcha du bord de la falaise.

-Tu vas sauter ou tu vas attendre de tomber?

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna en vitesse. Encore lui.

-Parce que je peux m'arranger pour que tu saute. Dit-il avec un sourire plus inquiétant qu'autre chose.

La Daeva croisa les bras.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Comme tu veux.

Il s'approcha et avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, la poussa dans le vide. La jeune fille chuta pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant de tomber dans l'eau en hurlant. Elle revint à la surface après quelques secondes.

-Tu vas me le payer! Hurla t-elle en se faisant soulever par une colonne d'eau.

Elle arriva vite à sa hauteur. Pour la première fois, elle vit un faible sourire sur son visage, ce qui, étrangement, calma quelque peu sa colère. Elle croisa les bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu veux la guerre? Tu vas l'avoir.

Elle fit un simple mouvement de main, et deux mains d'eau vinrent le jeter du haut de la falaise. La jeune fille descendit à la hauteur de l'eau pour le voir réapparaître en colère. La Daeva ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire cristallin en le voyant autant en colère, et complètement trempé. L'elfe lui lança un regard noir avant de décocher une flèche dans sa direction, qu'elle esquiva de justesse.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi?! S'écria la jeune fille.

\- Petite vengeance personnelle, je n'ai rien contre toi. Fit-il en décochant une autre flèche que la Daeva eu du mal à esquiver. Juste contre celle qui m'a jeté dans l'eau.

Il lui en tira une autre et la jeune fille tomba à l'eau en tentant de l'esquiver.

-Je ne vous aime pas. Lança t-elle après avoir craché un peu d'eau.

-Ça n'était pas mon but, non plus.

La jeune fille sortit du lac en vitesse, suivit de l'elfe. Elle lui tira la langue puis s'éloigna.

-Tu vas arrêter de venir alors? Demanda t-il.

La Daeva lui sourit en secouant la tête.

-Rien ne m'empêchera de venir ici chaque matin. Rien ne m'en a empêché pendant dix-sept ans et rien ne m'en empêchera aujourd'hui. Fit-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

-Je trouverai bien un moyen.

Il eu un faible sourire malicieux.

-Quand j'y pense, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de t'emmener devant le roi?

-De la gentillesse? Et de la bonne volonté? Lança Esdras en reculant légèrement.

Il eut l'air amusé par sa réponse.

-Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter?

-Non. Admit-elle. Mais tant que la conversation retarde mon arrivée devant lui...

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se retrouver devant Thranduil. Elle regarda derrière elle, Legolas avait disparu. Parfait! Elle se retourna et sursauta en le retrouvant devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que?! Tu voulais que je parte non?

-Tu l'as dit toi même, rien ne t'empêchera de revenir. Sauf, peut-être, le roi.

La jeune fille le regarda avec un mélange de haine et de peur. Elle le contourna et accéléra le pas. Elle n'allait pas finir en prison maintenant!

Une flèche de ficha soudainement dans l'arbre devant elle. Elle se retourna brusquement, complètement furieuse.

\- VOUS AVEZ UN SÉRIEUX PROBLÈME!

Elle se planta devant lui, hors d'elle.

-Vous tenez tant que ça à mourir?

Il la détailla quelques secondes.

-Comme si vous réussiriez à me vaincre.

Esdras sortit son Orbe, vexée et très en colère.

-Ne me sous-estimez pas...

Elle plaça ses mains a une vingtaine de centimètres l'une au-dessus de l'autre, son Orbe flottant entre les deux. L'arme prit une teinte rougeâtre, puis la jeune fille la lança en direction de l'elfe. Il l'évita aisément. L'Orbe revint rapidement entre les mains de la Daeva. L'arme prit une teinte bleutée et envoya quelques éclairs sur l'elfe, qui ne put les éviter. La jeune fille tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son cheval. Mais Legolas arriva devant elle, ses dagues en main.

-Tu te téléporte ou un truc comme ça? Demanda t-elle. Comment tu fais pour arriver si vite?

Comme seule réponse, elle se retrouva sur le sol. Elle se releva en vitesse et sortit ses dagues. Il voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir alors! Cet elfe l'énervait a un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, mais en même temps, il lui changeait les idées, en essayant de la tuer.

\- Tu te bats autant comme les nains que la dernière fois on dirait. Lança t-il.

La Daeva leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas trouvé meilleure insulte?

\- C'est ta mère qui t'as appris, elle devait être bien médiocre, ou alors c'est seulement que ta famille soit faible...

S'en était trop! Esdras lui lança un regard chargé de haine. Elle l'attaqua, avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, avec toute la force et la vitesse qu'elle possédait. L'elfe fut légèrement pris par surprise et esquiva tant bien que mal les attaques de la Daeva. Elle réussit tout de même à le désarmer, avec grand effort, et appuya la lame sur sa gorge.

-Premièrement, ton père sera probablement content de savoir qu'elle n'est plus depuis maintenant vingt ans. Secondement, réfléchis un peu avant d'insulter une descendante d'Yvenliëss, tu pourrais le regretter amèrement. Lança t-elle avec mépris.

Elle retira la lame et tourna les talons. Elle se hissa sur son cheval et, après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard noir, le planta là, partant pour Fondcombe. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi en colère contre quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Fondcombe, encore mouillée à cause de sa chute, elle se dirigea directement à ses appartements. En chemin, elle passa devant Arwen et ses frères, qui parlaient avec Adraa et Irwen. Elle ne leur adressa pas un mot et continua son chemin sous leur regard interrogateur et stupéfait. Elle entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle desserra les poings et soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait la mettre hors d'elle!

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Adraa.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? On dirait que quelqu'un viens d'insulter ta famille.

-C'est le cas. Maugréa Esdras en continuant de fixer le plafond.

Adraa s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Je ne t'ai jamais autant vu en colère.

-Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais l'être de la sorte... Lança la Daeva en s'asseyant. C'est de la faute à ton frère.

-Quoi?! S'étrangla l'elfe. C'est mon frère qui t'a mis dans cet état!?

Esdras hocha la tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Demanda Adraa.

-Il essayait de me dissuader d'y retourner.

L'elfe se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je lui parlerai.

Elle sortit et laissa la Daeva seule. Celle-ci se rallongea, perdue dans ses pensées.

*OoOoO*

Le lendemain matin, ses amis la retrouvèrent nettement plus heureuse. Elle retarda quelque peu son départ pour le lac, espérant qu'une fois là-bas, elle serait seule. Mais la déception qu'elle eut en y arrivant lui coupa la bonne humeur.

-Je commençais à croire que tu avais renoncé à contrer les ordres du roi. Fit Legolas, assit dans un arbre.

-Tu me connais bien mal. Lorsque je tiens à quelque chose, je fais tout pour le garder. Répondit simplement la jeune fille en se glissant dans l'eau.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir, aussi, décida t-elle de l'ignorer. Il eut presque l'air vexé de cela. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, il commença à essayer de la dissuader de revenir. La jeune fille se doutait qu'il faisait tout pour la mettre en colère et provoquer un combat. Cette pensée la fit sourire légèrement. Elle sortit ses dagues et se tourna vers lui.

\- Partant pour une vengeance? Dit-elle en lui rappelant qu'elle l'avait vaincu la veille.

Il sortit ses dagues à son tour. Ils se battirent pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant que la jeune fille ne soit désarmer et envoyer au sol. Lui, avait l'air tout à fait normal, comparé à elle qui était morte d'épuisement.

-Tu vas finir par me tuer! Lança t-elle en se levant.

-Ça ne sera pas une grande perte pour l'humanité.

La jeune fille feignit d'être offusquée et reprit ses dagues. Elle ne tint pas deux minutes, qu'il la désarmait et l'envoyait dans l'eau, au bord du lac. La Daeva resta allongée, flottant légèrement dans l'eau. Elle était complètement épuisée. Elle vit Legolas arriver au-dessus d'elle.

-Tu abandonne?

-Non pas du tout. Je me repose dans l'eau. C'est très confortable. Lança t-elle en échappant un rire cristallin.

Elle crut voir un faible sourire sur le visage de l'elfe. Il l'aida à se relever.

-Tu as l'air complètement morte, et prête à abandonner le lac.

-C'est ta faute je te rappelle. Si tu ne te battais pas comme une personne trop entraînée qui ne fait que ça, je serais impeccable maintenant. Et je n'abandonnerai le lac que lorsque je mourrai.

Elle rejoignit son cheval et partit vers Imladris après lui avoir sourit. Elle devait avouer qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier, même si il avait le don de la mettre en colère quelques fois.

* * *

Et bah voilà!

L'entrée théâtral de Legolas! Et oui, il a la grande manie de toujours vouloir tuer Esdras lorsqu'il la voit! Au moins il réussit à faire oublier la mort d'Ëlissë à Esdras.

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Et je vous retrouve bientôt!

Au revoir!- _L'Oubliée..._


	11. Chapitre 11- Les nains

_Me revoilà!_

 _Et cette fois, avec les nains! Et oui, ils sont enfin là! Ça leur a juste pris 11 chapitre pour arriver a Fondcombe..._

 ** _Laurinda76:_ Et oui, Legolas aime bien mettre Esdras à terre... Je trouve moi-même que c'est très amusant... J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!**

 ** _Plop59:_ Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu as finis tes examens! YAY! Je vais mettre fin a l'attente: LES NAINS SONT LÀ! Et oui, c'est un évènement marquant dans l'histoire de l'humanité...^^ J'espère que le chapitre te plaira!**

 ** _juliefanfic:_ Salut! Je t'avoue que j'ai aussi envie d'assassiner Legolas pour son affront... mais en même temps... Je pourrai jamais le tuer; de un parce qu'il va me tuer avant, et de deux parce que je le kiffe trop. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!**

 _Donc, je vous laisse lire en paix!_

* * *

Les deux jours suivants, Esdras commença même à apprécier la compagnie du blond. Chaque fois, ils se battaient le plus longtemps que pouvait tenir la Daeva puis il la jetait a l'eau. Pourquoi? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais ça ne lui dérangeait pas, au point qu'elle finit même par aimer.

Le troisième jour allait pourtant être un peu différent.

*OoOoO*

-Au moins tu t'es un peu améliorée.

-Tu parle! Je n'ai pas tenue cinq minutes de plus qu'hier. S'exclama Esdras en se relevant.

Legolas réussissait toujours à l'a vaincre et ça commençait à l'énerver un peu.

Elle ramassa ses dagues et se remit en position d'attaque. En moins de deux, elle se retrouva encore au sol. L'elfe l'aida à se relever. Il lui prit le poignet si vite que la jeune fille ne put protester. Elle remarqua alors que, dans la paume de sa main droite, sa marque était réapparut. Elle pesta intérieurement contre le sortilège et se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de l'elfe.

-C'est quoi? Demanda t-il.

-Rien de bien important. Répondit l'autre en réactivant le sortilège. Voilà.

Elle porta une main à son cou, cherchant son collier dragon. Il avait disparu. Son regard se posa alors sur Legolas. Il avait le collier en main et la regardait avec un faible sourire moqueur.

-C'est ça que tu cherche?

Esdras écarquilla les yeux.

\- Rends-le-moi!

Il esquissa un léger sourire malicieux.

-Pour ça, tu devras me vaincre.

Un éclair de défi passa alors dans le regard ambre de la jeune fille. Elle redoubla d'effort en l'attaquant, n'hésitant pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs de temps à autres. Mais elle était tellement épuisée que c'était perdu d'avance. La jeune fille réussir même à s'entailler le poignet elle-même, sans trop savoir comment. Il finit donc par la désarmer et l'envoyer encore une fois au sol. Elle resta immobile, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit approcher, elle ouvrit un œil, pour le voir balancer le collier au-dessus d'elle. Elle tenta de le prendre, mais il l'éloigna. Elle se releva.

-Je t'en pris, rend-le moi!

Pour toute réponse, il le mit dans une poche et croisa les bras. La jeune fille se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre en soupirant, trop épuisée pour s'obstiner avec l'elfe.

-Je croyais que tu aurais plus d'endurance. Lança t-il en se plaçant devant elle.

-Dit l'elfe qui ne fait que travailler son endurance, alors que je passe mon temps à écouter un Eldar parler d'histoires ennuyantes. Se moqua la Daeva. C'est juste normal que tu as dix fois plus d'endurance et d'énergie que moi!

Elle échappa un rire cristallin. Une voix la fit soudainement sursauter.

-Esdras?!

La Daeva sauta sur ses pieds en reconnaissant Arwen. Elle regarda derrière elle, mais Legolas avait disparu. Il était rapide.

Arwen débarqua soudain en trombe près d'elle.

-Esdras!

-Arwen? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? L'elfe la prit par le poignet et commença à l'entraîner avec elle.

-Allez viens! Dit-elle toute excitée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Demanda Esdras.

-Il y a des nains! Ils viennent juste d'arriver!

-T'aurais du le dire avant! Je te suis.

Elle resta cependant en retrait, regardant derrière elle. Son collier était accroché sur une branche de chêne. Elle approcha.

-Merci Legolas, tu es génial quelques fois... Murmura t-elle.

Elle voulu le prendre, mais il disparut aussitôt, laissant apparaître l'elfe au-dessus d'elle.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit! S'exclama t-elle, les poings sur les hanches. Tu es le pire elfe que j'ai jamais rencontré! Je trouverai un moyen de le récupérer!

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de partir en vitesse pour retrouver son amie.

*OoOoO*

-Combien sont-ils en tout?

-Treize nains. Il y a aussi un Hobbit et Mithrandir les accompagne. Murmura Arwen.

Les deux amies étaient cachées derrière un mur de pierres blanches, espionnant les nains. C'était la première fois qu'elles en voyaient autant. Une servante arriva derrière elles.

-Dame Arwen, votre père requiert votre présence quelques minutes.

Arwen la remercia d'un mouvement de tête puis s'éloigna. Esdras continua à regarder discrètement les nains. La servante s'approcha d'elle.

-Dites-moi, Dame Esdras, vous avez l'intention d'aller leur parler?

-Pas vraiment. Avoua la Daeva. Mais ils m'intriguent tellement... Et Ënyël, je vous ai dit de ne pas m'appeler de la sorte.

L'elfe s'excusa. Elle prit ensuite la Daeva par le poignet et s'approcha légèrement des nains. Ils ne les remarquèrent même pas. La servante lui donna ensuite une harpe.

-Vous les entendrez mieux ainsi. Chuchota t-elle.

La Daeva la remercia d'un regard et commença à jouer le même air que les autres. Elle vit qu'un nain la regardait. Il avait l'air très jeune. Ses cheveux était bruns et ses yeux de la même couleur. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et la jeune fille répondit de son plus beau sourire, ce qui dut étonner le nain près du brun, vu les yeux stupéfaits qu'il fit. Celui-là était blond et ses yeux était bleus clairs. Il avait l'air un peu plus vieux, mais pas de beaucoup. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit, plus nettement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, leur conversation.

-...Quoique celle-là n'est pas mal.

C'était le brun qui parlait. Il désigna d'un mouvement de la tête l'elfe derrière lui.

-Sauf que ce n'est pas une fille. Fit son voisin d'en face.

Il était chauve et costaud. Il faisait presque peur.

Esdras remarqua alors que l'elfe que le brun avait désigné était en fait... Elladan. Elle du se retenir de rire en voyant l'air que le brun fit en le remarquant aussi. Le nain du le remarquer car il lui sourit légèrement en rougissant. Elle le rassura d'un sourire.

Elladan arriva près d'elle en maugréant.

-Oh allez, avoue que c'était assez drôle! Murmura la jeune fille.

Il lui lança un regard sceptique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi? Demanda t-il.

-J'espionne les nains. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Son regard se posa alors sur la petite table où était attablés Elrond, Mithrandir et un nain. Il avait l'air plutôt grand. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et striés d'argent. Il avait un air princier. Son regard croisa alors le siens. Un regard d'un bleu pur comme la glace. Il était froid et méprisant. Pourtant, il avait en même temps quelque chose de réconfortant. Elle fut d'un coup intimidée par le dégout et la tristesse qu'elle y lut, et détourna les yeux. Elle se leva et passa près des nains, leur souriant au passage, ce qui eut l'air de les étonnés. Elle tendit l'oreille, une fois seule. Elle avait vue Elrond et Mithrandir partirent, suivi du nain princier. Elle voulait savoir où ils étaient maintenant. Elle entendit la voix du Seigneur, dans un des jardins. Elle sortit et le découvrit avec le magicien.

-Thorin est l'héritier du trône de Durin, si nous réussissons, nos défenses au nord seront renforcées. Lança l'Istari.

Thorin? Où avait-elle entendue ce nom?

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, elle remarqua une présence, près d'elle. Elle découvrit le petit Hobbit un peu plus loin. Il devait aussi avoir entendu. Elle le rejoignit. Le semi-homme sursauta lorsqu'il la découvrit à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Esdras, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

-Non, ce n'est rien.

-Dites-moi, maître Hobbit, comment est-ce, de côtoyer des nains toute la journée? Demanda t-elle.

Le semi-homme eut l'air étonné de sa question.

-Bien... Ils sont assez bruyant et brutaux, tout le contraire d'ici, mais ils trouvent toujours un moyen d'égayer votre journée quoi qu'il s'y passe.

La jeune fille lui sourit.

-Je suis probablement tombée sur la tête, mais je crois que j'aimerais bien faire partie d'une quête comme la vôtre.

Le Hobbit écarquilla les yeux.

-Et pourquoi donc une jeune elfe si délicate voudrait-elle partir à l'aventure? La vie ici est-elle trop morne?

-Je vous avouerai que oui. Je donnerais tout pour partir et voyager... Attendez pourquoi est-ce que je vous dis cela?

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Je suis désolée... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que je vous fais perdre votre temps... S'excusa la Daeva.

Le Hobbit rit légèrement.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude à ce que des étrangers viennent me parler, alors c'est un plaisir de pouvoir parler avec une elfe sans qu'elle n'essaie de me dissuader de repartir avec la compagnie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas prête à vous empêcher de repartir, je sais a quel point cette vallée est ennuyante au bout d'un moment.

Elle s'accouda a la rambarde.

-Excusez la question, mais savez-vous qui est Thorin?

Le semi-homme la regarda, étonné.

-Vous ne cessez de m'étonner avec toutes vos questions. Dit-il. Bien sûr que je connais Thorin, il est le chef de la compagnie.

La jeune fille revit le nain à l'allure princière et son regard de glace.

-Vous ne le saviez pas?

-Pour être honnête, non. Je suis beaucoup plus jeune que la majorité des elfes ici.

-Vous avez aussi l'air d'être plus ouverte d'esprit qu'eux. Fit-il.

La jeune fille sourit.

-Les elfes n'aiment pas beaucoup les nains, cela a toujours été un mystère pour moi...

Le semi-homme se tourna soudainement vers elle avant de s'incliner, au plus grand malheur de la Daeva. Elle détestait cela.

-Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir.

La jeune fille lui sourit, puis s'inclina.

-Esdras, L'Oubliée, à votre service.

Elrond passa soudainement sous eux, dans le jardin.

-... Vous oubliez qu'il existe une prédisposition a la folie dans cette famille, pouvez vous m'assurer que Thorin n'en sera pas atteint?

Le semi-homme et la Daeva de regardèrent, étonnés. La folie? Quelqu'un arriva soudainement près du Hobbit. C'était Thorin. Il la regarda, comme méfiant, avant de porter son attention sur Bilbon.

-Venez, maître Sacquet.

Le Hobbit lança un regard désolé à la Daeva, qui le rassura d'un sourire. Il s'éloigna a la suite du nain.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Thorin, un fois éloigné de la jeune fille.

-Une elfe. Lui répondit simplement le Hobbit.

-Faites bien attention a qui vous parlez. Le prévint le nain avant de s'évanouir dans l'ombre.

Esdras retourna à ses appartements. Thorin n'avait vraiment pas l'air amicale, comparé au Hobbit si poli. Elle s'étendit sur son lit et ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit.

*OoOoO*

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil éclairait faiblement sa chambre. C'était encore l'aube, parfait. Elle pourrait quitter la ville sans trop se faire remarquer.

Elle enfila une robe noire, pris sa besace et sortit en vitesse. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant de croiser les deux nains de la veille; le blond et le brun. Ils avaient l'air complètement perdus.

-Besoin d'un peu d'aide? Lança t-elle en arrivant derrière eux, ce qui les fit sursauter.

-Cela dépend. Commença le blond.

-Peut-être avons nous besoin d'aide pour retrouver notre chemin...lança le brun. Deux grands sourires apparurent sur le visage des nains.

-Ou seulement recherchons-nous une personne en particulier. Fit l'autre.

-Peut-être simplement nous sommes-nous perdus en recherchant une personne. Continua le plus jeune.

La jeune fille sourit.

-Ou peut-être savez-vous exactement où vous vous trouvez et ne recherchez personne en particulier. Simplement vous errez et vous essayez de vous trouver un problème pour continuer la conversation avec moi.

Les deux nains la regardèrent, complètement bouche-bée, ce qui la fit sourire. Les deux nains se regardèrent avant de s'incliner.

-Fili. Fit le blond.

-Et Kili. Lança l'autre.

-Pour vous servir. Firent-ils en même temps.

Elle se doutait bien de leur parenté, ils devaient probablement être frères.

La Daeva s'inclina légèrement.

-Heureuse de vous avoir rencontré. Fit-elle malicieusement.

Elle savait bien qu'ils n'attendaient que son nom, mais décida de ne pas leur dire.

-Vous n'apprendrez pas mon nom de moi-même. Dit-elle en leur lança un sourire espiègle qui les fit sourire à leur tour. Demandez donc à votre ami Hobbit.

Elle s'éloigna alors.

-Dit Fili, on vient vraiment de se faire rejeter par la même fille, en même temps?

-Oui...

*OoOoO*

Elle arriva au lac, plus souriante que d'habitude.

-Tu as découvert que tu devais partir pour les Terres Immortelles? Pourquoi es tu si souriante?

Elle monta jusqu'en haut de la cascade, suivit de l'elfe.

-Tu me permets de réaliser un rêve? Demanda t-elle avec un sérieux qu'elle voulait convainquant.

-Et c'est quoi ce rêve?

Il croisa les bras, méfiant. Elle approcha de lui.

-Ça.

Elle le poussa dans le vide. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de faire de ça et de lui faire ravaler son arrogance! Mais son plan se retourna contre elle car il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Elle grommela en réapparaissant a la surface.

\- Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça...

Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'elfe.

-Et comment est-ce que ça aurait dû se passer?

-Tu étais supposé tomber seul...

Elle sourit.

-Ça m'aurait fait une vengeance pour la dernière fois.

Elle se laissa flotter sur le dos. Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit, ce qui la fit sourire seule. Elle envoya une gerbe d'eau en plein visage de l'elfe, se retenant de rire. Elle du se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire lorsqu'elle vit son air sombre et furieux. Pourtant, lorsqu'il approcha d'elle, elle recula légèrement. Il avait l'air vraiment menaçant. Elle se retrouva soudainement sous la chute. Elle lâcha à un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva sous le mur d'eau. Lorsqu'elle refit surface, un peu plus loin, elle cracha un peu d'eau avant de faire la moue devant le sourire satisfait de l'elfe.

-Tu pourrais me redonner mon collier tant qu'on y est?

Il croisa les bras en secouant légèrement la tête. Il le sortit de sa poche.

-Je commence à l'aimer en fait, je crois que je vais le garder.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Elle lui sauta presque dessus, essayant de l'attraper, faisant rouler l'elfe dans l'eau.

-Si tu fais cela, je serai obligé de te tuer!

-Et tu ne veux pas?

La Daeva de figea, comme réfléchissant.

-Eh bien cela ne serait pas une grande perte si je réussissais. Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle tenta par tous les moyens de reprendre son collier, en vain.

-Je commence à te détester... Maugréa t-elle en sortant du lac et en s'asseyant sur une racine démesurément grande.

-Juste quand je commençais à te trouver moins casse-pieds.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.

-On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez beaucoup mieux, Messire Grincheux. Dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle n'attendait qu'un combat. Il sortit son épée pour le plus grand bonheur de la Daeva. Elle sortit ses dagues et se mis en positions d'attaque. Ils se battirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à s'entailler la paume de la main elle-même, sans trop savoir comment.

Elle grimaça en voyant le sang couler. Elle arracha un morceau d'ébène de sa robe et banda sa main.

-Tu abandonne?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vas me poser cette question chaque fois que je prends une pause?

Un faible sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du blond.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu donne l'idée...

La jeune fille cogna la paume de sa main contre son front.

-Idiote!

L'elfe ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Esdras regarda le ciel. Le soleil commençait à décliner, le dîner était proche.

-Je dois y aller. Dit-elle en se levant.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle rate le dîner avec les nains!

-Je te jure que je finirai par t'emmener devant le roi... Lança t-il en la suivant jusqu'à son cheval.

-C'est ça, dans tes rêves Legolas... Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle monta sur son cheval et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de partir vers Fondcombe.

*OoOoO*

Elle arriva environ une heure avant le dîner. Elle traversa les jardins à toute vitesse, lorsque quelqu'un lui attrapa le poignet, l'arrêtant dans sa course. Il ramena son bras derrière son dos avant de prendre l'autre et de faire de même.

-Héé! Protesta Esdras.

-Chuut!

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche alors qu'il l'a faisait reculer. Il l'entraîna derrière un mur.

-Si notre oncle nous voit, nous sommes morts.

Esdras le vit enfin... Les vits, en fait. C'était les deux nains qu'elle avait rencontrée ce matin; Fili et Kili. Le blond la lâcha tandis que son frère la regardait en souriant.

-Alors, L'Oubliée...

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils.

-Avoue que tu n'as aucune idée de mon nom en fait.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma avec une moue qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

\- Esdras. Répondit-elle pour lui faire plaisir.

Le regard des deux frères s'attrista, devint soudainement plein d'espoir avant de devenir interrogateur. Ils se regardèrent. Ils ne dirent cependant rien. Ils la quittèrent après quelques minutes.

La jeune fille accourut a sa chambre. Arwen s'y trouvait déjà, les bras croisés.

-On va encore être en retard par ta faute!

-Je sais, je sais...

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire en chêne et en ressortit la première robe qu'elle trouva. Une grande robe de soie violette et dorée. Simple et sans trop de parure. Les manches s'ouvraient au niveau des poignets et laissaient ses épaules nues. Un lacet d'or serrait le corset d'un mauve orchidée. Le bas de la robe était un peu plus clair, et brodé de motifs d'or représentant des fleurs et des arbres.

La Daeva l'enfila en vitesse. Arwen lui donna une tiare, que la jeune fille accepta difficilement. Elle laissa ses cheveux, détachés, ondulés jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elles se dépêchèrent d'accéder à la salle où se passait le dîner. Elladan et Elrohir étaient la, toisant les nains avec mépris. La jeune fille s'approcha d'eux.

-Allez, ils ne sont pas si méchants!

Elle sourit à tous les nains au passage. Certain lui répondirent, notamment un très vieux nains, les deux frères, un très jeune nain et un nain portant un drôle de chapeau. Les autres se contentèrent s'incliner légèrement la tête, excepter Thorin et le grand costaud, qui l'a regardèrent avec stupéfaction et d'interrogation mélangé au mépris et au dégoût. La jeune fille approcha de Gandalf.

-Bien le bonjour, Mithrandir! Salua t-elle.

Le regard du magicien s'illumina a la vue de la Daeva.

-Ah! Esdras! Comment vous portez-vous ma chère?

La jouvencelle lui sourit.

-Mieux que jamais!

Il eut l'air surpris et intrigué. Il connaissait la jeune fille pour être assez déprimée.

-Vous cachez bien des secrets à ce que je vois...

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire angélique avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

-Oh non! Tu ne te sauveras pas de la sorte!

La jeune fille se figea. Elle se retourna pour découvrir Glorfindel planté derrière elle, les bras croisés.

-Le seigneur Elrond veut que je te ramène.

La jouvencelle l'ignora et fit volteface.

-Oh Esdras, ne me dit pas que tu m'en veut encore! S'exclama l'elfe en la suivant.

-Si, justement... Maugréa t-elle.

-Mais ça fait douze ans! Tu ne pourras pas m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours!

-Maintenant que tu propose l'idée...

-Quoi?! Non! Oublie ça!

Il l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Écoute, je suis désolé.

La jeune fille eut un sourire moqueur.

-Combien de fois tu vas encore me le dire, sachant que ça fait longtemps que tu es pardonné?

L'elfe la lâcha et la regarda comme si elle était démente.

-Et tu m'as laissé culpabiliser pendant douze ans?!

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire angélique.

-C'était ma vengeance.

Elle fit volteface et se dirigea vers les balcons, le plantant là

* * *

Voilà!

J'espère que vous avez apprécier! Que croyez-vous qu'il se passeras durant le voyage? N'hésitez pas à me le dire! Oh, et retenez une chose pour le prochain chapitre: Il y a un elfe qui aime bien notre Daeva; essayer de deviner qui... Indice: Il vit à Fondcombe.

J'ai bien hâte de voir si vous savez!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	12. Chapitre 12- Suivre les nains

_SURPRISE! Salut tout le monde!_

 _Voici le douzième chapitre, et oui, déjà._

 ** _Naheiah:_ (Ton nom me cause des problèmes! C'est pas facile a écrire...) Moi aussi je n'aurais pas pardonné aussi facilement à quelqu'un qui dit que je suis "juste une esclave", mais Esdras ne peut simplement pas rester en colère contre quelqu'un.**

 ** _Laurinda76:_ Désolée, mais tu t'es trompée. Glorfindel est un ami, point. Tu verras, tu découvriras assez vite dans ce chapitre, qui l'aime bien. J'espère qu'il te plaira!**

 ** _Plop59:_ Je suis contente que tu ais adoooooré mon chapitre. Et, en fait, si Esdras les accompagnait pas, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. J'espère que tu appréciera le chapitre!**

 _ **juliefanfic:**_ **Merci pour ta review! Et oui, y a aucun autre mot pour qualifier Legolas. J'ai aussi envie de le massacrer pour avoir volé le collier. ( On pourrait essayer la parade du charme, j'embarque!^^) Et oui, ça ne fais pas une demi-heure que tu as commenté, que je te présente déjà ce chapitre. Contente? ;) J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre!**

 _Bonne lecture a tous!_

* * *

Esdras suivit discrètement Thorin. Elle l'avait croisé en compagnie de Gandalf et d'Elrond, et maintenant, elle voulait savoir qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici. Elle les suivit jusqu'à la salle sous la chute. Elle resta cachée derrière le mur, mais pouvait tout de même très bien entendre.

\- "Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera."

-Ils veulent entrer dans la montagne?! Murmura la jeune fille pour elle-même, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de l'énigme concernant la porte cachée.

Elle n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase, ce qui l'a fit grommeler. Elle remarqua alors qu'ils revenaient tous vers elle. Elle tourna les talons et couru tout le couloir. Elle se retrouva devant Fili et Kili. Ils lui sourirent, devinant qu'elle avait espionné Thorin.

-Vous vous taisez, et j'ai une grande dette envers vous! S'exclama t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête.

-Merci beaucoup!

Elle se dirigea en vitesse jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle referma la porte et s'y adossa. Elle l'avait échappée belle.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais?

Elle sursauta et remarqua alors Elrohir, bras croisés, sur le balcon. Elle le rejoignit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'ai fais une bêtise?

-Tu espionnais le nain, n'est-ce pas?

Devant la moue que la jeune fille fit, il sourit.

-Touché. Maugréa t-elle.

-Je te connais trop bien, tu ne peux rien me cacher...

Il s'accouda à la rambarde.

-Sauf son identité... Souffla t-il presque inaudible.

Cette remarque fit sourire la jeune fille. Devant son sourire moqueur, l'elfe haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne serais pas jaloux, par hasard? Lança t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le paysage devant lui.

-Oh, tu es jaloux! S'exclama t-elle en riant.

-C'est faux...

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

-C'est ça, et je suis amoureuse du Prince de Mirkwood! Ironisa t-elle.

L'elfe ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Esdras si heureuse et de bonne humeur, si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu son magnifique rire cristallin et vu ses grands yeux d'or aussi pétillants. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça alors qu'elle regardait au loin. Il suivit son regard et tomba sur la plaine, de l'autre côté de la vallée. Il savait qu'elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir sortir de la ville et partir voyager.

-Tu devrais aller avec eux. Finit-il par dire.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, le regardant avec interrogation.

-Avec les nains. Continua t-il.

Il vit les yeux de la Daeva s'illuminer d'espoir. Il sourit.

-Mais, ton père ne me laissera jamais partir. Souffla t-elle.

Ses yeux s'éteignirent.

-Il n'a pas à savoir...

-Et tu ferais ça pour moi?! S'étonna t-elle.

Il l'a prit par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr Esdras! Si mon père est incapable de voir combien tu es malheureuse enfermée ici, c'est qu'il est aveugle.

Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit.

-Je te couvrirai. Finit-il.

La jeune fille lui sauta au cou, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

-Merci beaucoup Elrohir, je t'en dois une. Murmura t-elle.

-Oh, reviens en vie et ça feras l'affaire. Sourit-il en reculant à contrecœur. Allez, prépare tes choses, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils partent a l'aube.

Il sortit de la chambre. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'Esdras lui attrapa le poignet. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Un fin sourire naquit ses lèvres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Son sourire s'effaça et il se pinça les lèvres. Laisser partir Esdras allait être plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

*OoOoO*

Esdras ne pût dormir de la nuit. Elle songea même d'aller au lac une dernière fois, mais cette idée disparut vite. Elle sortit un peu avant l'aube, habillée de noir, cherchant un nain qu'elle pourrait suivre. Elle croisa Kili, pour une fois seul, près de ses appartements.

-Dites, c'est toujours aussi désert dans cette aile? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, c'est l'aile des Daevas, et il n'en reste qu'une. Expliqua la jeune fille.

Le nain remarqua alors les vêtements de voyage de la jeune fille.

-Vous comptez aller où?

Elle lui sourit.

-Ça, ça ne vous regarde pas, Maitre nain.

Il lui sourit malicieusement.

-Je crois que ça me regarde, car j'ai l'impression que vous aller nous suivre.

Il sourit de plus belle devant la jeune fille qui essayait de se trouver une excuse.

-T'inquiète pas, je garderai le secret.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner. Il avait vraiment besoin de repenser sa technique de drague... Cette pensée fit sourire la jeune fille. Elle le suivit discrètement.

Tous les nains étaient rassemblés sur la place centrale, près de l'entrée. Elle n'eut pas attendue dix minutes qu'ils partaient. Elle les suivit discrètement, de loin.

Lorsque les nains s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, la jeune fille les espionna légèrement, derrière un énorme séquoia. Ils ne la virent même pas. Elle chercha Thorin, Fili et Kili du regard, mais ne les trouva nulle part. Elle sourit en voyant un nain assez obèse s'affairer pour faire le repas.

-Regardez qui voilà.

Esdras sursauta a l'entende de la voix grave et menaçante de Thorin. Elle se retourna en vitesse et se colla contre l'arbre. Il était la, devant elle, encadré de ses deux neveux. La jeune fille déglutit et recula légèrement. Le roi s'avança vers elle. Les nains étaient plus imposants et menaçants qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il l'a fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au milieu du camp, entourée des treize nains. Maintenant elle était mal...très mal. Personne ne pouvait vraiment la distinguer à cause de la capuche cachant ses cheveux et ses yeux. Thorin fit signe à Dwalin, qui enleva la capuche de la jeune fille, découvrant ses longs cheveux argentés, ses grands yeux dorés et ses grandes oreilles effilées. Certain nains sourirent en la reconnaissant, dont Kili, Balin, Fili, Bofur et Ori. Thorin gardait son air méprisant, même si elle voyait sans cesse cette lueur de tristesse dans son regard.

-Qui es-tu?

La jouvencelle déglutit en entendant le mépris dans sa voix.

-Je... Je suis Esdras... L'Oubliée.

Tous les nains hoquetèrent à l'entente de son nom. Des murmures s'élevèrent. Elle pût voir les yeux de plusieurs passés de la colère, à la tristesse, puis à l'espoir. Ils avaient un problème avec son nom ou quoi?!

-Que fais-tu ici? Demanda Thorin, un peu moins menaçant, tout à coup.

-Je... Je voudrais aller à Erebor. Pour vous aider. Je sais que le Seigneur Elrond n'aurait jamais accepté de vous aider...

Elle vit un grand sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Kili tandis que Thorin croisait les bras, sceptique.

-Depuis quand les elfes veulent-ils aider les nains?

-Mais... Je ne suis pas une elfe. Avoua t-elle. Je suis une Daeva.

Elle vit le regard du roi s'adoucir quelque peu.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve?

-À moins que vous ne vouliez que je grille l'un de vos amis, je ne peux vous le prouver.

Oin éclata de rire à l'entente de cette phrase.

-Je l'aime bien moi la petite! S'exclama t-il.

Kili s'approcha de Thorin.

-Elle pourrait nous accompagner, mon oncle.

-Non. Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aide d'une... Quelle qu'elle soit! Cracha t-il.

Son neveu l'amena plus loin.

-Dites plutôt qu'elle vous _LA_ rappelle!

Tout le monde entendit cette phrase, et tous se turent en l'entendant. Thorin serra les dents; une vieille blessure ouverte... La mort de sa sœur. Il devait s'avouer que la Daeva devant lui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Comprenant que son neveu de lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne les accompagnerait pas, il maugréa puis acquiesça légèrement.

-Qu'elle reste. Mais s'il lui arrive quoi que se soit, je le mets sur ta faute.

-Et la mienne! Fit Fili.

Le roi leva les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord, elle est sous votre responsabilité. Ce n'est pas mon problème si elle se fait embrocher...

Les deux frères retournèrent auprès Esdras avec un grand sourire.

-Bienvenue!

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Daeva.

-Maintenant tu nous en dois une encore plus qu'avant. Constata Kili.

Cette remarque la fit sourire. Elle s'éloigna un peu et grimpa dans un arbre, s'asseyant sur la première branche qu'elle vit.

-Dites, vous allez passer votre temps à me suivre? Demanda t-elle en voyant Fili et Kili approcher.

\- En fait, on n'a pas vraiment le choix... Admit Kili.

-Notre oncle à accepter que tu viennes, mais sous notre responsabilité. Expliqua Fili.

-Donc, j'en déduis que je suis coincée avec vous deux en permanence. Lança t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête. Ils eurent de grands sourires malicieux. Ils la tirèrent au sol.

-Tu vas devoir subir un interrogatoire... Fit Kili avec un sourire espiègle.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

-Sérieusement?

Comme seule réponse, elle eut droit à deux grands sourires angéliques. Ils s'assirent tout les deux devant elle. Kili lui prit alors le poignet. Il leva vers elle un regard interrogateur en voyant le morceau de tissu bandant sa main. Esdras l'avait complètement oublié. Après son combat avec Legolas, elle s'était dépêchée à bander sa main. Le tissu noir était complètement imbibé de sang. Le nain enleva le morceau de soie et grimaça en voyant la plaie.

-Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé?

La Daeva haussa les épaules et elle esquissa un sourire en pensant à ses combats avec Legolas.

-Je me suis fais attaquer par un elfe.

Kili lança un regard satisfait à son frère.

-Je lui avais dit que les elfes attaquaient!

Esdras l'interrogea du regard.

-A notre tante. Expliqua Fili.

La jouvencelle écarquilla les yeux.

-Thorin a une autre sœur?! S'étonna t-elle

Le regard des deux nains s'assombrit.

-Avait. Corrigea Kili.

La jeune fille s'en voulu immédiatement. Elle se pinça les lèvres, maudissant sa curiosité. Voyant son air honteux, les deux nains éclatèrent de rire. Kili s'occupa de bander sa main avec un morceau de son manteau, tandis que Fili lui posait quelques questions, histoire de la connaître un peu.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu es une De... Da...

-Daeva. Corrigea t-elle.

-C'est ça, merci! Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve?

-A moins que tu ne veuille que je te grille, que je te congèle ou que je t'électrocute, je ne peux pas te le prouver. Répondit-elle.

-Et tu ne peux pas faire avec les arbres? Lança Kili.

La jeune fille fit la moue.

-Si, bien sûr, mais c'est moins amusant...

Les deux nains éclatèrent de rire. Esdras se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était pas aller au lac. Elle se demandait si Legolas y était allé. Elle sourit, s'imaginant l'elfe attendant seul. Dire qu'elle pourrait ne jamais le revoir...

* * *

Voilà!

Et puis? Vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer une petite review, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde ! ^^ Que pensez-vous qu'il se passeras dans le prochain chapitre?

A la prochaine!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	13. Chapitre 13- Les Montagnes Brumeuses

_Coucou!_

 _C'est moi! Avec mon treizième chapitre!_

 ** _juliefanfic: Bon... par quoi commencer... ah oui! Tu écris tellement que ça rentre pas dans mes courriels! Mais j'adore! Je hais les robes aussi, mais je suis pour celle d'époque. Jouer les demoiselles éplorées... Tu as littéralement la meilleure devant toi!_**

 ** _Bref, je crois pas qu'Elrohir apprécierait trop que tu l'embrasse, mais bon, fais ce que tu veux...^^. Malheureusement, ce n'Est pas toutes les histoires qui finissent bien... Tu verras bien... C'est sûr qu'Esdras pourrait faire quelque chose pour sauver les nains... Mais je ne crois pas qu'à la fin de l'histoire, ils voudront encore lui parler... ( sadique! Tu comprends rien mais moi je sais comment l'histoire se finis!) Et oui, Fili et Kili seront probablement casse-pied... très probablement. Enfin, surtout quand ils vont arriver a Mirkwood._** ** _Je suis d'accord avec l'idée de voir Legolas attendre seul au lac, jusqu'à notre arrivée! On sera géniale, j'en suis sûre!_** ** _J'espère de tout cœur que ce petit chapitre te plaira... Thorin est a surveiller... Bisou!:)_**

 _Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

-Bon alors, une dernière fois.

Esdras posa sa main sur le tronc d'un chêne, qui se couvrit de dessins de givre; des plantes, des fleurs et des paysages de toutes sortes.

Après qu'elle leur ait montré quelques uns de ses pouvoirs, Fili et Kili n'avaient cessés de vouloir voir plus.

-Woah! Firent-ils.

-Voilà. Maintenant allez! Avant que je ne décide de vous griller! Menaça t-elle avec un grand sourire.

*OoOoO*

Les jours passèrent et les nains commençaient à l'accepter. Dwalin l'avait même appelée son "ange d'argent". C'était le premier, a l'exception de Fili et Kili, a l'avoir vraiment acceptée. Tous les autres avaient suivies... Sauf Thorin.

Alors qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin, à flanc des Montagnes Brumeuses, trempés jusqu'aux os, un énorme rocher s'abattit sur la falaise au-dessus d'eux. Ils virent alors un humanoïde fait entièrement de pierre s'avancer. Ils se collèrent tous un peu plus à la paroi de la falaise lorsqu'un deuxième géant de pierre apparu pour se battre. S'ensuivit d'un combat qu'Esdras ne pût voir, trop occupée à empêcher Kili de tomber. Soudain, la terre comme ça à trembler et elle pût alors constater avec horreur qu'elle se trouvait sur l'un des géants... Avec Fili, Kili et Bilbon. Le géant de pierre se leva, les quatre amis sur son genou. Les géants se battaient toujours. Le genou, du géant qui accueillait gentiment les amis, frôla le bord de la falaise où les autres les regardaient, horrifiés. Esdras poussa Kili sur Gloin, tandis que Fili sautait sur le minuscule sentier devant Thorin. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de sauter, tout comme Bilbon. Lorsque le géant passa près d'eux, les deux frères leur crièrent de sauter. La Daeva poussa Bilbon sur Kili. Elle resta sur le géant, son regard planté dans celui de Thorin. Soudain, le genou du géant s'écrasa sur la falaise avant que le géant ne tombe sur le dos, mort. Fili, Kili et Thorin accoururent où la pierre s'était écrasé... Aucune trace d'Esdras. Tous les nains la cherchaient. Bofur fit le tour de ses compagnons.

-Où est Bilbon? Demanda t-il en cherchant le Hobbit du regard.

Un étrange son mat les fit alors tous se retourner.

-On vous a manqué? Fit Esdras.

Les nains hoquetèrent en découvrant la jeune fille avec deux grandes ailes blanches et dorées, tenant le Hobbit.

-Quoi? On dirait que vous n'avez jamais vue de Daeva. Lança t-elle.

Elle déposa Bilbon sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle posa pied sur le chemin, ses ailes disparurent instantanément.

-C'est le cas. Répondirent Fili et Kili en chœur.

Tous la regardaient, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Elle approcha légèrement de Thorin.

-Ça suffit pour vous le prouver ?

Le nain lui lança un regard haineux. Dwalin s'interposa entre lui et son "ange d'argent", sachant que le roi allait probablement provoquer un meurtre.

-Je croyais qu'on avait perdus notre cambrioleur et notre Daeva! S'exclama Bofur, soulagé.

-Ils sont perdus depuis longtemps! Rétorqua sèchement Thorin. Ils n'auraient jamais dû venir! En particulier la Daeva…

Il cracha ce dernier mot avec mépris, avant d'entrer dans une grotte, suivit des autres. Esdras resta derrière. Elle s'assit sur le bord du chemin, adossée à la falaise, la tête posée sur ses genoux, ramenés contre elle. Il faisait nuit noire lorsque des pas la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle avait réfléchis pendant des heures aux paroles de Thorin. Il avait quand même raison. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir. Quelque chose de chaud et lourd déposé sur ses épaules la fit légèrement ciller.

-Tu dois avoir froid. Fit la voix grave de Thorin.

-Non ça va... Répondit la jeune fille en lui rendant son manteau.

Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, rencontrer son regard de glace...voir le dégoût qu'il avait face à elle.

-C'est ça. Tu tremble parce qu'il y a un tremblement de terre en toi. Ironisa t-il.

Est-ce qu'elle rêvait? Avait-il vraiment essayé de faire de l'humour? Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il était beaucoup plus détendu sans tous les autres autour de lui.

-D'accord, j'admets qu'il fait un peu froid. Avoua t-elle.

-Un peu? Ça fait juste trois heures que tu es sous la pluie et dans le froid de la nuit. Il est légèrement normal que tu ais froid.

Il reposa son manteau sur les épaules de la jouvencelle et s'assit près d'elle.

-Quelle est la vraie raison de votre venue? Demanda t-il

-Vous ne me croyez pas? Constata t-elle.

-Personne n'aide sans rien vouloir en retour.

La jeune fille eut un léger soupir.

-J'espérais retrouver ce que j'ai perdu... Expliqua t-elle.

Le nain lui lança un regard surpris. Il l'interrogea du regard. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes treize premières années. Et j'espérais que la montagne pourrait les faire revenir.

-Pourquoi la montagne?

-Parce qu'on m'a dit que j'avais vécu là-bas. Souffla t-elle.

Le nain planta son regard de glace dans les yeux d'or de la jeune fille. Celle-ci baissa la tête, mal-à-l'aise. Elle entendit un rire nostalgique.

-Elle avait peur de ça elle aussi... Tu lui ressemble beaucoup.

Elle leva légèrement les yeux.

-Votre sœur?

Il hocha la tête, le regard dans le vague et un faible sourire aux lèvres.

-Où est-elle? Risqua t-elle.

Le nain se raidit. Il la regarda un moment. Elle fuyait son regard comme s'il menaçait de la tuer. Elle jouait nerveusement avec un bracelet en regardant le sol. Il voyait vraiment à quel point elle était jeune. Elle ne devait même pas avoir fêtée son premier siècle.

-Je vous effraie. Constata t-il.

-Disons que je n'imaginais pas un nain si menaçant, imposant... Et sauf votre respect, si méprisant envers les autres peuples. Admit-elle.

Le nain éclata de rire, à sa grande surprise.

-Tu es bien la première à me le dire en face.

-C'est un grand défaut chez moi, je ne peux rien cacher. Lança t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Voyant qu'elle grelotait plus, il passa une main derrière son dos et l'attira vers lui. La Daeva se raidit et lui lança un regard surpris. Il lui sourit. Il avait compris qui elle était et il ne comptait pas la laisser repartir de sitôt. Il prit pris une de ses mains.

-Comment peut-on être toujours en vie en ayant les mains aussi froides? S'étonna t-il.

\- La pluie dans les montagnes a tendance à faire cet effet. Sourit-elle.

Il sourit.

-Tu devrais rentrer, je n'ai pas l'intention que tu attrape la mort.

Cette remarque arracha à la jeune fille un rire cristallin qui fit sourire le nain plus encore.

Il l'avait retrouvé...

* * *

Bah voilà! Un petit chapitre heureux pour certain!

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me laisserez une petite review au passage^^. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner des idées et a me dire ce que vous pensez qu'il se produira.

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	14. Chapitre 14- Les Gobelins

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Voici mon quatorzième chapitre!_

 _ **Plop59:**_ **Tu vas voir, Thranduil ne sera pas particulièrement content qu'elle soit à Mirkwood. De 1: Parce, normalement, elle aurait du être son esclave. Et de 2: Parce que à son arrivée, il y a quatre personnes qui vont commencer contester son autorité.^^ Ça va être amusant.**

 _ **juliefanfic:**_ **Pour être honnête, je n'ai aucun problème avec tes longue reviews, c'est plutôt génial en fait. Mouhaha, je suis diabolique non? Je te donne quelques indice pour la fin, mais tu ne la sauras pas de sitôt! Je t'apprendrai à jouer les demoiselles éplorées volontiers! C'est vrai, on sera géniale! Je suis optimiste!**

 **Bref, moi je l'ai bien aimé ton jeu de mot... même si il était pourri. Tout mes jeux de mots sont pourris donc... tu ne me dépasse pas. Ouais... Thorin. Je vais te confier un secret, mais Thorin est légèrement bipolaire. Il a des sauts d'humeur comme c'est pas possible!**

 **Donc, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, où je suis légèrement ( très ) sadique.**

 _Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

 _Esdras se trouvait dans une clairière. Les arbres bordant la clairière avaient des troncs d'or et des feuilles d'argents. Il y avait un banc de marbre au milieu de la clairière. La jeune fille s'y assit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici._

 _Elle vit une fillette. Elle avait de long cheveux pâles et de grands yeux ambrés. La fillette se cacha derrière un arbre en se retenant de rire. Esdras vit Thorin arriver. Il arriva derrière elle et la souleva dans les airs. La gamine éclata de rire._

 _Esdras ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Thorin et elle disparurent. Des pas derrière elle l'a firent se retourner. Elle se retrouva devant une femme aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux verts feuilles. Esdras aurait reconnue cette femme d'entre mille._

 _-Grand-mère! S'exclama t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras._

 _-Bonjour ma chère! Fit la femme avec un grand sourire._

 _Asséraa, la grand-mère d'Esdras, venait souvent la voir en rêve. Pourtant, cette fois, elle avait l'air très tendue._

 _-Qui a-t-il? Demanda t-elle._

 _-Ma chère Esdras, je veux que tu fasses très attention à toi. En particulier lorsque vous arriverez dans la Forêt Noire. Informa t-elle._

 _-Pourquoi donc? Demanda la jeune fille._

 _La femme la prit par les épaules._

 _-Une Daeva a besoin de trois choses pour survivre, et dans cette forêt, il n'y a aucune de ces choses._

 _-D...D'accord... Bredouilla la jouvencelle._

 _La femme prit un air sérieux._

 _-Prend surtout garde à la royauté de ce royaume. L'un d'eux nous connaît trop bien à mon goût..._

 _Son expression changea soudainement pour devenir inquiète._

 _-Maintenant, tu dois te réveiller, les nains auront besoin de toi. Informa t-elle avant de disparaître._

*OoOoO*

Esdras ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout était tranquille. Bilbon parlait avec Bofur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Bofur.

Bilbon dégaina son épée. Elle illuminait d'une faible lueur bleutée. Thorin réveilla les autres en vitesse. Une fissure se forma soudain dans le sable. La Daeva fut sur ses pieds en moins de deux. Elle ne le fut cependant pas très longtemps. Le plancher sous ses pieds se déroba, comme une trappe, et elle tomba en hurlant. Quelques nains la dépassèrent, dont Bombur, Dwalin et Nori. Ils finirent par déboucher dans une grande salle, où Bombur amorti la chute de la jeune fille. Kili, qui avait atterri près d'elle, l'aida à se relever. Un cri perçant résonna soudainement. Des centaines de Gobelins arrivèrent en trombe près d'eux, les bousculant sans ménagement. Elle ne voyait presque plus la compagnie dans ce tsunami de Gobelins. Une de ces horribles créatures s'approcha d'elle, une lueur avide dans les yeux. Il prit son poignet et déposa un baiser sur sa main. La jouvencelle se dégagea rapidement, dégoûtée. Elle prit une dague et la planta dans son œil droit. Le Gobelin recula puis tomba dans le vide. Un autre Gobelin voulu la gifler, mais une hache de planta dans sa tête. La jeune fille lança un regard reconnaissant à Dwalin.

Les Gobelins les firent passer par des ponts de bois jusqu'au pied d'un trône fait d'os. Son occupant chantait une horrible chanson. Il était gigantesque et son menton descendait jusqu'à son ventre. Il tenait un sceptre surmonté de trois crânes.

-Qu'avons-nous là? Des voleurs, des traîtres, des assassins?

Un petit Gobelin vint devant lui.

-Des nains, mon seigneur.

-Des nains? Répéta l'autre, confus.

Esdras n'écouta même pas la conversation, elle préféra essayer de trouver un moyen de fuir. Soudain, Les Gobelins se mirent tous à crier sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Le roi Gobelin s'avança pour frapper les nains de son sceptre, lorsqu'il se figea, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Ne serait-ce pas là une Daeva? Lança t-il.

La jeune fille déglutit.

-C'est encore mieux que ce que je croyais. Azog aura ses deux trophées... Fit-il.

Les nains se tournèrent tous vers elle, surpris. Pourquoi Azog voulait-il sa tête ? La jouvencelle put voir avec horreur le Gobelin auquel elle avait crevé un œil approcher du roi. Le roi la regarda en souriant.

-Vas-y. Venge toi de celui qui t'as fait ça. Dit-il au Gobelin.

L'immonde créature la regarda méchamment. Des Gobelins la poussèrent jusque devant le roi. Celui-ci s'assit sur son trône, écrasant quelques sbires au passage. Il fit signe au Gobelin.

-Fais-lui voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer aux Gobelins...

Esdras regarda derrière elle. Les nains essayaient de la rejoindre mais étaient retenus par des Gobelins. Devant elle, le Gobelin tenait un fouet à trois lanières de cuir. Au bout de celles-ci, il y avait des morceaux de métal pointus. Le Gobelin claqua le fouet. Elle évita sans mal les lanières. Il recommença et elle esquiva avec souplesse et agilité. Cependant, le troisième coup arriva si vite qu'elle ne réussit à éviter qu'une lanière. Une lui déchira l'épaule droite, tandis que l'autre lui ouvrit du milieu du front, au dessus de son sourcil droit, jusque sur sa joue, croisant une de ses marques, en passant par son œil. Elle se retrouva sur le sol, haletante. Kili traversa le mur de Gobelins pour accourir vers elle. Il la releva quelque peu, mais elle le repoussa, le laissant se faire bousculer par les Gobelins. Esdras refit face au Gobelin, qui affichait un sourire satisfait. Il fit claquer une nouvelle fois le fouet et déchira le côté gauche de la jouvencelle. Celle-ci ne broncha pas, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Alors que le Gobelin allait recommencer, le roi l'arrêta.

-Il ne faudrait pas perdre une si belle chose...

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le menton pour relever sa tête.

-Je suis sûr que tu ferais une magnifique femme... Si ta tête n'était pas mise à prix.

La jeune Daeva grimaça puis se dégagea de l'emprise de l'hideux Gobelin. Il lui montra son sceptre.

-Je te présente mes anciennes femmes. Joli non?

Esdras eut un haut le cœur a la vue des trois crânes mi-décomposés. Le Gobelin la prit par la taille, d'une seule main, et la souleva, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de mécontentement. Thorin s'avança devant lui.

-Lâche-la...

Le roi Gobelin le regarda en souriant méchamment.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fera si je ne lui obéi pas?

Thorin se renfrogna et lui lança un regard noir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une réponde cinglante, lorsque une intense lumière blanche les aveugla tous. Une voix grave résonna.

-Saisissez-vous de vos armes! Battez-vous!

Une voix féminine résonna pendant que deux silhouettes apparaissaient.

-Ouais! C'est ça! Faites ce qu'il dit!

Le roi Gobelin resserra sa prise sur Esdras tandis que les nains prenaient leurs armes. Les Gobelins se battaient en un grand mur, empêchant ainsi les nains d'approcher le roi et Esdras. Celle-ci se débattait, se faisant plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Elle abandonna au bout d'un moment. Elle envoya de faible boule de feu sur quelques Gobelins. Elle regarda sa marque sur son épaule briller trop faiblement à son goût. Le roi Gobelins la serra encore plus, la faisant gémir. Il prit son sceptre et fit reculer les nains, serrant la jouvencelle de plus en plus fort, lui coupant le souffle. Les nains se battaient tous, ainsi qu'un vieil homme et... Une elfe?!

Esdras reconnut tout de suite les nouveaux arrivant; Gandalf et Anouk. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là elle?

Soudain, un cri perçant résonna et figea tout le monde sur place...

* * *

Voilà!

Oui, je sais, c'est sadique d'arrêter maintenant. ^^ J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé! N'hésitez pas a m'envoyer une petite review! ( **juliefanfic** , je compte sur toi!) A bientôt!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	15. Chapitre 15- Encores des Gobelins

_Bonjour tour le monde! Voici le quinzième chapitre de ma fanfiction!_

 ** _Plop59:_ Je sais que c'est pas gentil, mais c'est tellement drôle a faire! J'espère que tu continuera a aimer!**

 ** _juliefanfic:_ Bon, je vais passer une heure a répondre a ta review, mais bon.^^**

 **C'est vrai que ton expression était pourri, mais je l'ai bien aimé! Oui, Thorin est juste légèrement ( beaucoup, énormément) bipolaire. Ouais, je suis machiavélique! Je t'ai dit pleins de chose et tu ne les sauras qu'e continuant a lire... Tout les moyens sont bon pour garder des lecteurs!^^**

 **Oui, j'ai été un peu sadique. Je suis une auteure cruelle! :D Non , je n'ai vraiment aucune compassion, c'est mon amie qui m'a appris à être sadique! C'Est pas ma faute! Et oui, les Gobelins n'ont aucun cerveau. Ils sont assez idiot pour tenter une fille qui est 200 fois plus puissante qu'eux. Ça sentait déjà le bacon depuis longtemps, car ils finissent carbone-griller. Et oui, Anouk... Elle, elle a une histoire assez bizarre, car elle est la fille de Mamie Driel ( Galadriel ^^). Mais disons que son père c'est pas Celeborn... En tout cas, je ne t'en dirai pas plus, sinon qu'elle affectionne beaucoup Gandalf.**

 **C'est vrai qu'au fond, on est tous un peu sadique... moi plus que les autres! Mouhahah! Je me calme... Mais, tu es sûre d'avoir une cervelle? Tu es sûre de ne pas être un Gobelin mutant? Non, je blague!**

 **Je te remercie de m'envoyer une review à chaque chapitre! J'espère que la suite te plaira!**

 _Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

Un cri perçant retentit, figeant tout le monde sur place.

Thorin se retourna, comme tous les autres, pour découvrir Esdras dans la main du roi Gobelin. La jeune fille était blême. Elle ne bougeait plus et ses yeux étaient fermés. Le roi la tenait au-dessus du vide, menaçant de la laisser tomber à tout moment. Il eut un sourire malicieux.

-Oh, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tombe, n'est-ce pas?

Il la prit par le poignet du bout des doigts.

-Vous savez, une Daeva peut très bien se rattraper lors d'une chute. Mais je doute qu'une Daeva inconsciente le peut.

Il regarda autour de lui avec un sourire malveillant.

-Et si on faisait le test? S'exclama t-il.

Tout les Gobelins l'acclamèrent.

-Va pour la majorité alors.

Avec un sourire méchant, il lâcha la jouvencelle. Les nains la regardèrent tomber, impuissants. Le roi Gobelin se délectait de leur réaction. Il ne remarqua même pas la silhouette ailée et souriante derrière lui. La jeune fille se mît à tournoyer autour de lui, le faisant reculer jusqu'au bord de la plateforme. Elle s'arrêta devant lui.

-La prochaine fois, vérifie que tes victimes sont vraiment inconscientes. Fit-elle.

Elle lui lança un éclair qui le fit reculer. Il tomba dans le vide. Les Gobelins, enragés, revinrent en masse sur les nains.

-Venez ! S'exclama Gandalf

L'Istari, suivi d'Anouk, prit un chemin s'enfonçant dans la ville des Gobelins. Les nains le suivirent, décapitant des Gobelins au passage, tandis qu'Esdras volait. Elle arriva près du magicien.

-Pas trop peur du vide ? Lança Anouk.

La Daeva lui sourit, puis reporta son attention sur le vieil homme.

-Mithrandir, comment comptez-vous nous sortir de là ? Demanda t-elle en évitant quelques flèches et un Gobelin qui s'était fait catapulter. Vous avez un plan j'espère !

-J'ai toujours un plan, ma chère Esdras ! Lança t-il.

Ils coururent, et volèrent, dans les dédalles de chemins et de structures de bois, tuant bon nombre de Gobelins au passage. Anouk avait disparue depuis un moment. Ils allaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils arrivèrent alors sur un pont. Le roi Gobelin défonça le plancher pour leur barrer la route.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant le magicien ?

Sans répondre, l'Istari lui donna un coup dans l'œil avec le pommeau de son épée, puis lui entailla le ventre. Le gros Gobelin tomba à genou.

-Je crois que ça suffira.

Le magicien ne pensait pas la même chose. Il lui asséna un coup fatal sur son double menton. Le pont se mit soudainement à grincer.

-Où est Anouk ? Demanda le magicien.

-ADIEU MINABLES !

Ceci fut sa seule réponse, qui résonna dans toute la ville sous-terraine tandis qu'ils virent l'elfe voler vers eux, catapultée par des Gobelins. Elle se cogna contre le mur, au-dessus d'eux avant de s'écraser sur… Thorin. En même temps, cela eut l'effet de faire chuter le pont et tous ses occupants. Ils tombèrent pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant d'atterrir sous le pont, sur le sol. Esdras, elle, se rattrapa et ouvrit gracieusement ses ailes à quelques centimètres du sol. Bofur rit légèrement.

-Bon, bah… Ça aurait pu être pire !

Le roi Gobelin, mort, sur le pont sous lequel les nains étaient empilés.

-Non, mais tu plaisante ! Lâcha Dwalin.

Pendant que tous les autres se relevaient, Thorin semblait prêt à tuer Anouk.

-Mais c'était quoi l'idée ?! S'exclama Esdras en arrivant près d'elle. Le tuer !?

-En fait, je voulais avoir l'air d'un super héro. Admit l'elfe.

-Toujours aussi sans sérieux… Lança la Daeva.

Thorin fusilla l'elfe du regard.

-Gandalf ! S'écria alors Kili en remarquant le tsunami de Gobelins fonçant droit sur eux.

-Une seule chose nous sauvera… la lumière ! Lança le magicien.

Il prit un passage dans la roche.

-Vite, suivez-moi !

Tous obéirent. Ils coururent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent la lumière. Ils sortirent à la lumière du soleil levant et l'Istari s'assura que tout le monde était bien la.

-Fili, Kili, ça fait douze… Esdras, Anouk… et Bombur.

Il soupira de soulagement puis se raidit.

-Ou est Bilbon ? Ou est notre Hobbit ?

Les voix devinrent de plus en plus fortes tandis que les nains se défendaient contre les insinuations des autres.

-Je vais vous dire ce qui c'est passé !

Thorin…

-Le semi-homme à sauté sur l'occasion pour fuir ! Jamais nous ne reverrons notre hobbit, il doit déjà être loin.

-Non, il n'est pas loin.

Bilbon sortit de nulle part.

 **Ça doit être embarrassant pour Thorin…** Pensa la jeune fille.

-Bilbon ! On ne vous espérait plus ! Lança Kili, souriant.

-Comment avez-vous échappé aux Gobelins ? Demanda son frère.

Esdras cessa de les écouter. Elle se laissa tomber sur un rocher. Elle posa une main sur son côté gauche et grimaça en sentant le sang sur sa paume. Fili et Kili s'approchèrent pendant que leur oncle parlait avec l'Istari.

-Ça va ? Demanda le brun.

-Oh, outre le fait que mes côtes sont broyées, que mon œil me fait atrocement souffrir et que mon côté est en lambeaux, ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas !

Les deux frères sourirent légèrement. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un geste qu'un cri inhumain résonna. Un warg débarqua en trombe avant de se faire tuer par Dwalin. D'autres wargs arrivèrent et contrirent la compagnie à se rendre au bord de la falaise.

-Dans les arbres !

Esdras aida Bilbon à monter dans un arbre avant de s'envoler, trop tard pour éviter une flèche qui lui déchira l'épaule. Elle atterrit sur la même branche que Thorin. Les wargs essayaient de monter dans les arbres. Un orque pâle monté sur un warg blanc avança sur un rocher.

-Azog… Murmura Esdras.

Thorin tourna un regard perplexe ver elle.

-Vous connaissez Azog ?!

\- À mon plus grand malheur… Soupira t-elle en repensant que l'orque avait une dent contre les Daevas.

L'orque pâle ordonna a aux autres de les tuer. Tout à coup, les arbres tremblèrent et ils tombèrent les uns sur les autres faisant un effet « Domino ». Donc, 17 personnes se retrouvèrent dans le même arbre, trop près de la falaise au goût de la Daeva. Soudain, quelque chose en feu passa devant la jeune fille.

-Je rêve ou je viens de voir une pomme de pin enflammée ?! S'exclama t-elle

-Esdras !

Kili lui lança une pomme de pin.

-Non, t'as pas rêvé !

Elle l'enflamma avant de la lancer aux wargs. Ceux-ci prirent peur devant le feu. Tout le monde se réjouissait, quand l'arbre commença à tomber… du mauvais côté de la falaise. Esdras tenta d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour les retenir, mais, trop affaiblie, cela ne fonctionna que quelques instants. L'arbre tomba, restant a l'horizontal au-dessus du vide. Ils se rattrapèrent difficilement sur les branches pendant qu'Azog approchait. Esdras se remonta et s'assit maladroitement sur la branche. Elle sursauta lorsque quelque chose la frôla. Thorin s'avançait sur le tronc. Il allait affronter Azog. Elle se leva et, suivi de Bilbon qui avait eu la même idée qu'elle, se dirigea lentement vers la clairière ou l'orque et son warg affrontaient le roi déchu. Esdras avait mal pour lui en voyant le warg le projeter contre un rocher. L'orque fit un simple mouvement de main et un autre orque s'approcha de Thorin avec un couteau, qu'il éleva au-dessus de sa tête. Esdras se posta entre l'orque et le roi, orbe en main. Azog sourit méchamment et la jeune fille déglutit. C e n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement. Elle soutint tout de même son regard sans ciller. L'orque s'approcha d'elle. La Daeva vit Bilbon retirer son épée de la tête d'un warg, derrière lui. C'est à ce moment qu'un aigle, géant, surgit de nulle part et prit un warg dans ses serres pour ensuite le jeter en bas de la falaise. Plusieurs autres aigles firent fuir les autres wargs, tandis que d'autre emmenaient les nains. Un aigle pris Thorin, tandis qu'Anouk sautait du haut de la falaise. Elle se prit une branche en plein visage avant qu'un aigle ne la rattrape. Il ne restait qu'Esdras sur la terre ferme, et elle ne se fit pas prier pour sauter dans le vide. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos avant d'ouvrir ses ailes. La blessure sur son côté la faisait horriblement souffrir et elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait bien longtemps. Aussi, fut-elle soulagée qu'un aigle vienne l'aider.

Les aigles les emmenèrent sur un énorme rocher. Lorsqu'ils furent tous déposés, tous se ruèrent vers Thorin, excepté Bilbon et Esdras, qui restèrent un peu à l'écart. Gandalf passa une main au-dessus du visage du roi nain en prononçant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le nain ouvrit les yeux.

-Esdras…

-Elle va bien. Lança le magicien. Elle est en vie, tout comme Bilbon.

Thorin se releva, aidé de Fili et Kili, puis se dégagea. Il s'avança vers le Hobbit, en rage.

-Vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous avez failli être tué !

Esdras était tentée d'intervenir et, comme lisant dans ses pensées, Kili la prit par le bras, l'en empêchant. Son oncle continua, se rapprochant de plus en plus du Hobbit, effrayé.

-N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ! Que vous ne survivriez pas dans les terres sauvages ! Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ?!

Il était très près de Bilbon. Il se détendit soudain et pris le Hobbit dans ses bras.

-Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie !

Esdras soupira de soulagement, il n'allait pas tuer le semi-homme. Le nain se tourna vers elle. Mais elle serait probablement un cadavre bientôt. Elle déglutit en voyant la haine dans ses yeux. Il approcha d'elle et… s'inclina légèrement, sans rien dire, à la surprise de tous. Le nain sourit légèrement, content de son effet. La jeune fille lui sourit, encore étonnée. Elle ne finirait pas dans une tombe aujourd'hui, parfait. Il se tourna alors vers l'ouest.

-Est-ce ce que je pense ? Demanda Bilbon en voyant la montagne au loin.

-La Montagne Solitaire…

* * *

Et voilà!

J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas a m'envoyer une review pour me dire ce que vous croyez qu'il va arriver ou seulement pour me dire a quel point mon histoire est pourri... Je prendrai le commentaire quand même.

Au revoir!- _L'Oubliée..._


	16. Chapitre 16- La marque

_Salut tout le monde! Voici, pour vous, mon seizième chapitre!_

 ** _juliefanfic: Je suis soulagée de savoir que tu n'es pas Gimli..^^. Je suis sure que Thorin a pensé a transformer Anouk en cadavre, c'est son genre. Anouk est très mystérieuse... en tout cas, son père l'est, elle doit bien l'être aussi. C'est vrai que Thorin n'a pas été très gentil, mais c'était drôle! J'espère de tout cœur que tu aimeras ce chapitre!_**

 _Bonne lecture a tous!_

* * *

Thorin décréta qu'ils passeraient la nuit dans la forêt près du Carrock. Cette annonce fut accueillie avec joie par toute la compagnie. Esdras se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre en grimaçant de douleur. Oin du le remarquer car il délaissa Kili pour s'approcher d'elle. Il examina ses blessures et voulu les soignées, mais la jeune fille refusa poliment, préférant attendre que tous les nains sois soignés avant elle. Le vieux nain respecta sa décision et retourna auprès de Kili qui blaguait avec son frère. Balin sortit alors de nulle part, un léger sourire éclairant son visage. La jouvencelle n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit, mais les regards malicieux que Fili et Kili lui lancèrent ne la rassurèrent pas. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils allaient lui faire un coup. Ils s'approchèrent avec un sourire angélique.

-Tu veux venir avec nous? Demanda le brun.

-On va juste à la cascade. Continua le blond.

La jeune fille se leva en grimaçant et suivi les deux frères, méfiante. Elle les perdit vite de vue et ne les retrouva qu'au son des rires Elle les trouva en train de s'éclabousser dans un bassin d'eau claire au pied d'une cascade. Tout de suite, la jeune fille revit le lac. Et ses pensées se tournèrent vers Legolas. Elle s'avoua que ses combats avec l'elfe lui manquaient. Elle sourit légèrement en y repensant. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs et reporta son attention sur les deux frères. Ils étaient complètement trempés. Bilbon était sur le bord et se laissait tremper les pieds. La jeune fille le rejoignit. La bataille faisait rage entre les deux jeunes nains. Le blond tenait son frère sous l'eau tandis que lui éclaboussait partout autour de lui. Ils continuèrent leur jeu, sous le sourire maternel de la Daeva, assez longtemps pour que tous les autres nains, et le Hobbit, soit partis. Un mouvement dans l'eau près d'elle l'avertit que Thorin venait d'entrer dans le bassin. La jeune fille le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il avait l'air détendu. Il ne l'était que si les autres n'étaient pas là. Soudain, une gerbe d'eau lui arriva au visage.

-KILI!

Le nain était bien trop hilare pour s'occuper de la colère de la Daeva. Celle-ci se vengea. Elle approcha de lui, marchant sur l'eau à l'aide de son pouvoir. Le nain arrêta bien vite de rire en voyant la jouvencelle à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui, sur une colonne d'eau. Il leva les mains, signe qu'il se rendait. La jeune fille lui sourit. Elle sauta sur lui en faisant tomber la colonne d'eau par-dessus eux. Elle garda le nain sous l'eau en appuyant sur ses épaules. Il n'eut aucune peine à se débarrasser de son poids plume et la jeta plus loin dan le bassin. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais Fili s'interposa entre eux.

-Ce n'est pas comme ca qu'on traite une jolie demoiselle, petit frère. Le sermonna t-il.

-Mais c'est elle qui a commencé! Protesta le brun.

Esdras lui tira la langue puis offrit à Fili un sourire angélique. Kili se décida de se débarrasser de son grand frère. Pendant que la bataille recommençait, Esdras se glissa sur le bord, près de Thorin. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Le nain la regarda, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-Il est rare que l'on puisse les mettre l'un contre l'autre.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit. Soudain, une vague les arrosa tout les deux. La jeune fille regarda discrètement le roi nain. Ses yeux de glace lançaient des éclairs à son plus jeune neveu. Celui-ci eut soudain l'air effrayé. Il reculait sans cesse tandis que son oncle avançait vers lui. Kili finit subitement sous la chute d'eau. Surpris, il tomba sur le dos, l'Eau lui coulant sur le visage. Thorin s'arrêta, une lueur de moquerie dan les yeux. Fili se précipita vers on frère pour l'aider. Un son cristallin surpris alors les trois nains, qui se retournèrent en vitesse. Ils découvrirent Esdras, essayant de s'empêcher de rire, en vain.

-Désolée. Fit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vous êtes vraiment trop drôle!

Le sourire des frères revint subitement, dix fois plus grand qu'a l'habitude.

-C'est bien la première fois que l'on t'entend rire Esdras. Lança le blond.

-Et ce n'est pas pour déplaire! Fit le brun.

La jeune fille rougis sous le compliment du plus jeune, ce qui les fit éclater de rire. Elle crut même voir un sourire étirer les lèvres de Thorin.

-Sortez donc, vous trois. Finit-il par dire.

Fili sortit en vitesse, mais Kili attendit pour arroser une dernière fois la Daeva, qui se vengea en lui envoyant un globe d'eau au visage. Une fois calmé, les deux jeunes gens sortirent du bassin en souriant. La jeune fille décida d'enlever sa chemise trempée, remerciant les Eldars de porter une bande de cuir autour de la poitrine plutôt que de simples bandes de tissus comme les Daevas. Pendant qu'elle essorait sa chemise, un hoquet de stupeur résonna. Elle se tourna pour voir les trois Durins la fixer. Elle suivi leur regard jusque sur son épaule droite. Elle mit sa main sur la couronne d'or gravée, pour la cacher. Le sort d'illusion cessa soudainement d'agir, laissant découvrir les gravures d'argent sur sa peau. Elle avait honte de son passé. Elle se dit qu'elle devait bien ressembler à un monstre avec toutes ces marques. Elle sentait le regard des nains sur elle, mais garda la tête baissée, de peur de voir le dégout dans leurs yeux. Elle ne voulu pas savoir qui lui effleura doucement l'épaule droite. La voix de Thorin, étrangement douce, résonna.

-Tu es de descendance royale. Constata t-il.

La jeune fille leva un regard perplexe vers lui. Elle n'avait jamais dit à qui que se soit qu'elle était la Princesse Daeva. Contrairement a ce qu'elle croyait, elle ne perçu dans les yeux du roi nain que douceur et une pointe de tristesse. Lorsqu'elle y pensait, elle l'avait vraiment jugée trop vite.

-C'est un sceaux. Continua t-il en désignant la marque dorée. Utilisé sur les nourrissons. Plusieurs familles royales l'utilisent. Chaque famille a sa marque, différente des autres.

Thorin examina son visage. La jeune fille baissa la tête, son poignet droit fermement gardé dans sa main gauche. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'ils découvrent ce qu'elle avait été. Il du le remarquer car il agrippa son poignet si rapidement qu'elle ne put réagir. Il effleura les deux flèches croisées avec une douceur presque effrayante. Sa tête lui disait fortement de se dégager et de fuir, mais elle trouvait Thorin étrangement réconfortant.

-Vous avez été esclave… Fit Thorin.

La honte assaillit soudainement la jeune fille qui devint rouge. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du roi nain alors que ses deux neveux riaient légèrement.

-Ça te vas très bien le rouge, Esdras. Lança Kili.

La jouvencelle ne devint que plus rouge, sous les rires des deux frères et le sourire de leur oncle.

-Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue, si tu es de descendance royale, comment t'es-tu retrouvée esclave? Demanda Fili.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle commença son récit. Les deux frères écoutaient attentivement pendant que leur oncle était plus distant. Lorsqu'elle eut finis, les deux jeunes nains la détaillèrent comme si elle était complètement différente, ce qui la mit mal-à-l'aise. Elle allait réactiver le sort d'illusion, lorsque les trois nains se plantèrent devant elle.

-Quoi? Demanda t-elle.

-Oubli le sort. Lança Fili.

La Daeva écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh non! Il n'est pas question que je retourne devant les autres avec ces marques!

-Oh si. Fit Thorin.

Ses deux neveux la prirent par les épaules lui arrachant un cri de protestation. Ils n'étaient pas bien plus petits qu'elle et n'avaient aucun mal à soulever son poids plume. Ils débarquèrent dans la clairière et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. De grands sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages a la vue de la jeune fille, coincée sur les épaules des deux frères. Les deux étaient morts de rire en voyant Esdras se cachant le visage avec ses mains. Ils prirent chacun une main, pour l'empêcher de dissimuler son visage, laissant découvrir la fleur gravée sous son œil gauche et le soleil dans son front. Elle pesta intérieurement contre ces deux nains, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer. Fili et Kili l'emmenèrent au centre du camp, ou presque tous les nains voulurent voir les marques, trop curieux. Thorin resta à l' écart, adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés et un faible sourire moqueur illuminant son visage. Balin vint le rejoindre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh bien, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce sourire. Lança t-il.

Le roi nain hocha légèrement la tête avec un faible sourire amusé.

Esdras, qui étouffait légèrement dans la foule de nains, s'éclipsa pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Avec toute cette histoire, sa blessure aux côtes avaient empirée. Elle grimaça en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe, au pied d'un chêne. Elle soupira en mettant sa main sur sa blessure. Cela faisait des heures, et la plaie saignait toujours. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà.

-Je croyais qu'Oin t'avais soigné. Fit une voix grave qu'elle reconnue de suite.

Thorin arriva près d'elle.

-J'ai refusé. Je préférais attendre après tout les autres. Expliqua t-elle.

Elle le regarda un moment.

-Vous savez, je vais commencer à croire que vous me suivez. Je n'ai pas quitté le camp depuis cinq minutes que vous êtes déjà devant moi.

Elle porta sa main à son cou. Elle se figea quelques secondes avant de soupirer rageusement et de laisser sa tête tomber sur le tronc.

-Perdu quelque chose? Fit le nain.

-Non, je me le suis fait voler par un elfe. Soupira t-elle.

Le roi haussa un sourcil. Il l'interrogea du regard. La jouvencelle eut un léger rire en voyant son air. Elle posa sa main sur le sol. Une plaque de glace se forma sous sa main. Elle la retira, laissant apparaitre l'image d'un collier dragon.

-C'est à ça qu'il ressemblait. Lança t-elle.

Le nain se figea, le regard fixé sur l'image de la bête.

-Où l'as-tu eu? Demanda t-il lentement.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-Je l'ai toujours eu.

Le roi nain resta un moment à fixer le collier, comme s'il revoyait d'anciens souvenirs. La Daeva décida de le laisser seul. Elle se leva et s'éloigna, se répétant que lorsqu'elle le verrait, elle n'hésiterais pas à montrer a Legolas qu'on ne lui volait pas son collier. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que le paysage autour d'elle changeait…du tout au tout…

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est du sadisme totale d'arrêter maintenant... c'est pour ça que je le fais!^^

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review! J'adorerais!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	17. Chapitre 17- L'Ombre

_Surprise!_

 _Et oui, je publie tout de suite parce que j'ai peur de me faire harceler... Les menaces me font publier plus vite^^_

 ** _juliefanfic: Tu vois, les menaces, ça marche quelques fois^^ C'est vrai que c'est pas la meilleure idée au monde de manger son ordinateur :P J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre spécial que pour toi, ou j'ai été assez sadique._**

 ** _Laurinda76: Tu trouve vraiment qu'il à été court? Il avait au moins 13 pages word! Mais bon, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!_**

 _Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

Esdras sortit soudainement de ses pensées. Elle remarqua alors la forêt autour d'elle. Les arbres étaient morts et effrayant. Tout autour, c'était sombre et gris. Elle était perdue. Elle sursauta en sentant un souffle sur sa nuque. Elle accéléra le pas, jusqu'à courir. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais la suivait. La peur s'insinua en elle pendant qu'elle s'arrêtait. Les arbres formaient un cercle sinistre, comme une arène autour d'elle. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et la vague impression que quelqu'un l'a suivait. Elle se retourna pour une énième fois et sursauta face à ce qu'elle avait devant elle; un homme fait d'ombre. Il souriait méchamment et une lueur cruelle illuminait ses yeux. Il devait être un puissant magicien vu l'aura de puissance qui prônait autour de lui. Elle était paralysée, autant par la peur que par la puissance maléfique qui émanait de l'ombre. La créature s'avança vers elle, tendant la main vers son cœur. Le collier elfique de la jeune fille prit une teinte rougeâtre alors qu'il était comme soulevé par la magie de l'ombre. Elle le plaqua contre son cœur, le tenant fermement dans sa main. La Daeva tenta de reculer, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Elle savait que l'ombre ne devait pas la toucher. Sinon, ce serait la fin... La fin de tout pour elle. La créature se rapprochait dangereusement avec un mauvais sourire. Elle essayait en vain de chercher une issue. Elle entendit soudainement une voix masculine dans sa tête. Elle était douce, mais ferme, et Esdras avait l'impression de la connaitre.

 _-Esdras, cours!_

Cette façon de dire son nom. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un... L'image de Legolas apparut dans son esprit. Elle se dit que c'était impossible, à moins que l'elfe ne fasse de la magie. Pourtant, lui seul avait cette façon de dire son nom. Elle chercha qui d'autre pouvait l'aider. La voix ne la laissa pas trouver qui essayait de l'aider.

 _-Cours!_

La jeune fille tenta d'obéir, mais elle en était incapable, ses jambes étaient comme du plomb. L'ombre la regardait essayer de fuir avec un sourire malveillant et méchant. La voix se fit entendre, cette fois plus pressante.

- _Cri alors!_

La jouvencelle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. L'ombre continua d'avancer avec un sourire malveillant. Il se délectait de la voir ainsi, paniquée. Il approcha jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son visage.

 _-Cri Esdras!_

*OoOoO*

Thorin retourna au camp. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait _LE_ collier. C'était assurément le même collier à en juger par les inscriptions derrière. Il devait trouver ce fichu elfe qui l'avait volé. Il devait retrouver ce collier!

Le nain fut surpris de ne pas trouver la Daeva dans le camp. Il avait pourtant cru qu'elle y était retournée. Balin s'approcha de lui en souriant.

-Te voilà! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter.

Le vieux nain regarda derrière le roi.

-Esdras n'est pas avec toi? S'étonna t-il.

Le visage du roi déchu ce fit inquiet.

\- Je la croyais ici...

Fili et Kili apparurent et sourirent en voyant leur oncle. Leur sourire s'effaça devant la mine inquiète de leurs aînés.

-Vous avez vu Esdras? Demanda Balin.

Comme seule réponse, un cri strident, presque inhumain retentit. Fili et Kili se regardèrent.

-Esdras... Murmurèrent les trois Durins au même moment.

*OoOoO*

Son cri eut pour effet de la libérée. Elle recula précipitamment. L'ombre ne sembla que plus amusé par son attitude craintive. Il tendit la main à quelques centimètres de son cœur. Une vive douleur vrilla ses tympans, et ses jambes flanchèrent. Sa vision se brouilla et elle ne put que distinguer la silhouette de l'ombre au-dessus d'elle. Une intense douleur dans le creux de son cou la fit hurler une seconde fois, tandis qu'elle entendait une voix sombre et maléfique dans sa tête.

 _Tu es à moi. Corps et âme, tu m'appartiens..._

Quelque chose de tiède parcourut sa joue alors qu'elle sentait quelque chose de froid s'immiscer dans ses veines. Son souffle se coupa soudainement. Elle chercha difficilement son souffle, mais elle était paralysée. Elle sentait son esprit l'abandonner, sombrer dans le néant. Elle entendit une lointaine voix, qu'elle ne reconnue pas. L'ombre disparue alors qu'une autre silhouette apparaissait dans sa vision floue. Un homme de forte carrure lui murmurant quelque chose. Elle put enfin respirer. La Daeva ferma les yeux et se sentit délicatement soulevée. Elle expira légèrement avant de sombrer...

*OoOoO*

Elle était encore dans cette arène d'arbre sinistre. Sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer, elle tenta de fuir. Mais les arbres se resserrèrent pour ne pas la laisser passer. Elle se répéta qu'elle était en train de rêver. La jeune fille se retourna. Au centre de la clairière, se tenait l'ombre. En un éclair, elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui, au centre du cercle d'arbre. L'ombre sourit méchamment. Il tendit la main vers son collier elfique, qui se teinta de rouge.

 _Cette fois tu es à moi..._

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas bouger. L'ombre lui effleura le poignet et sa marque devint noire. Les unes après les autres, elles devinrent toute noires. Esdras vit une mèche de cheveux passer devant ses yeux. Des cheveux blonds foncés presque bruns. Son souffle se coupa brutalement. L'ombre eut un sourire triomphal. Il fit un geste pour prendre son collier, lorsque des bruits de sabots résonnèrent. La colère de l'ombre s'enflamma.

 _Non!_

Il se saisit de la jeune fille par le cou, l'étranglant légèrement. La jeune fille vit une teinte bleu perçante dans les yeux de l'ombre avant qu'ils ne redeviennent de feu.

 _Tu es à moi. Corps et Âme, tu m'appartiens Esdras. Je te retrouverai, et alors tu seras de nouveau à moi. Cette fois, personne ne pourra rien faire pour te sauver. Personne..._

Tandis que les bruits de sabots se rapprochaient, il appuya au niveau du cœur de la jeune fille avec un seul doigt. La douleur qu'elle ressentit la fit hurler malgré l'air manquant dans ses poumons.

 _Je te retrouverai..._

 _-Lâche-la._

Esdras fut soulagée d'entendre la voix douce qui l'avait aidé. Elle fut soudainement projetée contre un arbre. Elle atterrit sur le sol avec douleur. La seule chose qu'elle était capable de voir était un cheval blanc comme la neige, et une main tendue vers elle...

* * *

Ouh! Voilà!

Un petit chapitre, certes, j'en suis désolée. N'hésitez pas a m'envoyer une petite review !

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	18. Chapitre 18- Gandalf, Anouk et Beorn

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Évitez de me lancer des pierres, s'il vous plait. Mon retard est justifié. Je vous présente mon dix-huitième chapitre!_

 ** _juliefanfic: Ne me tue pas! Certes, je veux bien ta fin. T'es intelligente quand tu veux! Nan, je blague! C'est vrai que c'est légèrement flippant. J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre!_**

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Tout ce qu'elle put voir était une main tendue vers elle. Elle allait l'accepter, quand la voix de l'ombre résonna à nouveau dans son esprit.

 _Tu m'appartiens..._

*OoOoO*

Esdras ouvrit soudainement les yeux et tenta de se relever, mais une pression sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

-Tout doux!

-Faudrait pas que tu sombre encore...

Ces voix. Elle les connaissait. Elles étaient jeunes, douces et enjouées, mais l'inquiétude y paraissait. La vue de la jeune fille devint enfin moins trouble et elle du cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour réussir à tout distinguer autour d'elle. Son regard rencontra alors celui chocolat du plus jeune prince nain et celui azure de son frère.

-Fili, Kili...?

Le soulagement illumina alors leurs regards. Ils sourirent.

-Bon retour chez les vivants! S'exclama Kili.

-J'étais bien morte, je n'avais plus a t'entendre. Dit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Il la fusilla du regard avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Comment te sens-tu? S'enquit le blond.

-J'ai un mal de crâne horrible et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été empoisonnée a la Morgul. Sinon, ça va. Lança t-elle.

Elle s'assit en grimaçant légèrement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent a la vue de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle se trouvait sur un grand lit confortable, dans une grande pièce au haut plafond. Les meubles étaient démesurément grands. La Daeva nota que les portes faisaient au moins quatre fois sa taille.

-Où sommes-nous? Demanda t-elle.

-Nous sommes chez Beorn, un changeur de peau. Répondit le brun.

La jeune fille regarda les frères tout à tour.

-J'avoue ne pas savoir ce qui m'est arrivée. Admit-elle.

Les frères s'assirent chaque côté d'elle.

-On croyait que tu pourrais nous éclairer là-dessus. Lança Fili.

-Dés...

Elle ne finit sa phrase. Ses poings se serrèrent tellement que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Ses yeux dorés étaient maintenant azure, emplis de peur, et la marque sur sa joue droite émettait une lueur violette.

 _Tu es à moi. Un jour ou l'autre je te retrouverai Esdras..._

Elle revint soudainement à la réalité. Fili et Kili se tenaient devant elle, inquiets. Fili la tenait par les épaules. Elle était livide et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle desserra les poings et essaya de se calmer. Les nains ne la lâchaient pas des yeux. Il s'était passé quelque chose de pas net avec le rôdeur qu'ils avaient retrouvé avec elle... Ils en étaient sûrs. Alors qu'ils se levaient pour la laisser se reposer, elle les attrapa par les poignets. Ils furent surpris de son geste, mais comprirent tout de suite. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester seule après ce qui c'était passé. Ils se rassirent et près d'elle.

-Merci, je vous adore! Souffla t-elle.

Les deux nains lui sourirent.

*OoOoO*

L'odeur de nourriture tira Esdras de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'assit. Elle était seule. Elle ne le fut pas bien longtemps, car la porte s'ouvrit sur Kili. Il n'avait clairement pas le droit d'être la vue son expression. Son éternel sourire réapparut en voyant Esdras.

-Bonjour Princesse! Lança t-il en approchant.

-M'appelle pas comme ca! Maugréa l'autre.

-Tu préfère que je reprenne le surnom de Dwalin?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, levant les yeux au ciel. Le nain regarda autour de lui puis s'assied près d'elle.

-T'es pas sensé être ici, n'est-ce pas? Fit la Daeva.

-Pas vraiment. Admit-il. Gandalf nous a interdit de venir.

Alors qu'elle allait demander pourquoi, la porte s'ouvrit sur le magicien. Son regard se posa sur Kili. Le nain sortit en vitesse, évitant le regard noir que lui lança l'Istari. Anouk rejoignit rapidement Gandalf.

-Ma chère Esdras. Fit celui-ci. Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Bien. Répondit simplement l'autre.

-J'imagine que vous connaissez Anouk. Lança t-il en pointant l'elfe blonde.

-La fille de Galadriel qui ne sait faire que des gaffes? Bien sûr!

-Mouais... Grommela la blonde.

Elle détailla la Daeva comme si elle cherchait à la reconnaître.

-J'aimerais vous posez une question. Lança Mithrandir.

-Si je savais ce qui m'était arrivé, je vous l'aurais dit. Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Vous savez tout de même quelque chose...

La jeune fille soupira et lui raconta ce qu'elle se rappelait de l'ombre.

-C'est pas Saur...

Anouk ne put finir sa phrase car elle reçut un coup de bâton sur la tête.

-Aïeheu! Ca fait mal votre truc! Je suis pas un troll, vous pouvez pas me frapper avec votre bâton! S'exclama t-elle.

-Douze milles ans, et toujours aucune maturité...fit Esdras en riant légèrement. A vécue au Premier Âge et n'a pas la moindre sagesse...

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du magicien. Il mît Esdras debout.

-Je crois que nos chers amis nains sont impatients de vous voir. Informa t-il.

Il désigna une chaise d'un signe de la tête puis sortit à la suite d'Anouk. Esdras se dirigea vers la chaise. Il y avait une robe vert forêt et vert feuille. Elle l'enfila et fut étonnée de voir qu'elle était à sa taille. Après avoir tressé ses cheveux, elle sortit de la chambre. Toute la maison était démesurément grande. Elle se fia aux éclats de voix de Kili et Fili pour se diriger. A peine eut-elle passé le cadre de porte que tous se turent et la regardèrent. La jeune fille leur sourit.

-Esdras! S'exclamèrent Fili et Kili.

-Nous commencions à nous dire qu'on ne vous reverrait plus. Lança Balin.

-Vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous aurais pas abandonné. Quoique Kili doit être facile à laisser derrière... Lança t-elle.

Le brun la fusilla du regard alors que les autres éclataient de rire avant de retourner à leurs conversations précédentes. La Daeva lui fit un clin d'œil auquel il répondit par un grand sourire malicieux. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tira l'oreille.

-Aïe! Mais t'es malade! S'exclama t-elle en se frottant l'oreille.

-Petite vengeance personnelle, rien contre toi. Dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Un homme entra alors dans la pièce. Un très grand homme de forte carrure. Il faisait plus du double de Gandalf en hauteur. Il invita la compagnie à le suivre à l'intérieur...

* * *

Voilà!

J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas a m'envoyer une petite review! ^^

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	19. Chapitre 19- Départ

_Bonjour à tous, et oui, me revoilà!_

 ** _juliefanfic: Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard, et j'En suis désolée! J'espère que tu aimeras!_**

* * *

Esdras s'assit entre Fili et Kili, qui lui avaient gentiment gardés une place. La table était immense. La nourriture fut emmenée par... Les animaux, sous les regards étonnés de la compagnie.

-Alors, vous êtes celui que l'on appelle Écu-de-Chêne. Lança Beorn. Dites-moi, pourquoi Azog le Profanateur est-il à vos trousses?

Esdras ne s'occupa pas de la conversation, préférant se concentrer sur l'air dégouté de Kili lorsqu'elle lui tendit un fruit. Beorn s'approcha alors d'elle.

-Et vous êtes celle que l'on surnomme L'Oubliée. Fit-il.

La jeune fille acquiesça, intimidée par le changeur de peau. Les nains lui lancèrent tous des regards interrogateurs.

-Vous ne connaissez donc pas son histoire? Demanda Beorn.

La jouvencelle aurait voulu disparaître sous terre alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle.

-Je serais curieux de l'entendre... Fit Oin.

La Daeva secoua la tête.

-Pas de moi.

Elle était déterminée à ne pas leur raconter elle-même. Elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce tandis que Beorn commençait son histoire. Elle sortit à l'extérieur et s'accouda à la rambarde. Elle avait honte, oui. Honte d'avoir été esclave. Honte d'avoir tout oublié. Elle se haïssait plus que tout d'avoir perdu son enfance. Aragorn avait réussi à le lui faire oublier, tout comme Legolas. Mais ils n'étaient plus là, alors elle devait se débrouiller...

-Tu fuis quoi au juste?

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna en vitesse. Personne. Elle reporta son attention sur la forêt devant elle. En se retournant vers les arbres, elle failli hurler de surprise. Devant elle se tenait une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir treize ans. Sa peau était bleue transparente et elle portait des vêtements déchirés. Elle avait des yeux dorés et des cheveux blonds clairs. On aurait pu la qualifier de fantôme.

-Dis, qu'est-ce que tu essaie de fuir? Demanda t-elle.

La Daeva ne sut si elle devait répondre.

-Je ne fuis rien. Répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi es-tu sortit alors? S'enquit la fillette.

-Je... Je ne veux affronter la compagnie. Avoua t-elle, méfiante. Mais dis-moi, qui es-tu?

Le fantôme la regarda quelques instants.

-Je suis Sayh. Fille d'Asséraa, et sœur d'Ëlissë la Sage. Se présenta t-elle.

Esdras resta bouche bée.

-La... La sœur d'Ëlissë?!

Sayh hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Jumelle. Corrigea t-elle. Mais moi j'ai eu moins de chance dans la guerre contre Sauron...

Esdras eut soudainement pitié pour l'adolescente fantôme.

-Prends garde à la Forêt Noire Esdras...

Sayh lui sourit puis disparue brusquement.

-Sayh...?

Un bruit derrière elle l'a fit se retourner rapidement. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Beorn. Il la détailla quelques secondes.

\- Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure? Demanda t-il.

-Je...j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle se demanda alors s'il avait vu Sayh. Il s'approcha à ses côtés.

\- Le danger vous guette...

La jouvencelle leva la tête vers le changeur de peau. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

-Vous ne serez pas en sécurité dans la Forêt Noire. Vous tous, mais toi plus particulièrement.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi mystérieux? Lança t-elle, vexée de ne pas avoir plus d'explications.

-Prenez gardes au Serpent... Dit-il seulement. Il est dangereux de faire confiance aux elfes de cette forêt...

Puis il tourna les talons et entra dans la maison.

-Ça, c'était bizarre... Murmura t-elle.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur.

*OoOoO*

Le lendemain matin, elle se fit réveiller par deux tornades.

-Aller Esdras!

-Debout avant que Dwalin décide de venir te réveiller.

La jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds à l'entente de cette phrase. Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire. Ils n'eurent pas passé le cadre de porte que Thorin ordonna le départ. Ils se dépêcher et de les rejoindre.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi la Compagnie arriva à l'orée de la Forêt Noire. Les arbres étaient gris, tordus et avaient l'air sans vie. Esdras ne cessait de retourner sans cesse les paroles de Beorn dans sa tête.

 _Un danger vous guette... Prenez garde au Serpent... Il est dangereux de faire confiance aux elfes de cette forêt..._

Asséraa lui avait la même chose.

 _Tu es danger dans cette forêt..._

Elle ne comprenait pourquoi ils disaient tous cela. Gandalf s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous avez l'air songeuse ma chère.

-C'est un peu le cas, Gandalf. Avoua t-elle.

Il la regarda un long moment.

-Votre grand-mère?

-Non, à ce qu'il paraît, ma tante... Soupira t-elle,

-Sayh?! S'étonna t-il.

Esdras releva brusquement la tête vers lui.

-Vous la connaissiez?

-Il n'y a pas un membre de votre famille que je n'ai pas connue, chère Esdras. Mais c'est étrange qu'elle revienne maintenant... Que vous à t-elle dit? Demanda t-il.

-" _Prends garde à la Forêt Noire_ ". Ce n'est pas la première à me le dire, Asséraa et Beorn m'ont dit la même chose... Avoua t-elle. Gandalf, est-ce que je devrais savoir quelque chose a propos de cette forêt?

Le magicien ne répondit pas et s'enfonça légèrement dans la forêt, suivi de la jeune fille.

-Gandalf... Je vous en pris!

L'Istari se dirigea vers une statue, le regard un peu vide. Il dégagea brusquement un peu de feuillage pour laisser découvrir un œil rouge. La Daeva recula en voyant le dessin.

 _Soyez sur vos gardes, Daeva._

La jeune fille reconnue tout de suite Galadriel. Mithrandir sortit de la forêt suivi d'Esdras.

\- Pas mon cheval! J'en ai besoin! S'écria t-il.

\- Vous allez nous quitter? demanda Bilbon, visiblement avec regret.

\- Si je vous laisse, c'est que j'y suis contraint. affirma Gandalf alors que Thorin lui jetait un regard noir.

Esdras s'approcha du magicien.

-Faites attention à vous, ma chère. Lui dit-il.

Elle croisa les bras.

-J'ai assez entendu cette phrase... rétorqua t-elle.

-Dans cette forêt, vos pouvoirs n'auront aucun effet. Sans air pur, sans nature dénudée de magie et sans rayons du soleil, vous devenez une elfe comme les autres. Lui souffla t-il.

Il reprit plus fort:

\- Je vous attendrai sur le promontoire, face au versant Sud d'Erebor. Gardez la carte et la clé en lieu sûr et... n'entrez pas dans cette montagne sans moi.

Il se rapprocha de son cheval et lança:

\- Ce n'est plus le Vert-Bois d'antan. Il y a une rivière dans ces bois qui a été soumise à un enchantement. Surtout ne touchez pas l'eau. avertit-il. Traversez par le pont de pierre. Dans cette forêt, l'air lui même est chargé d'illusion. Il vous troublera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyer. Restez sur le sentier! Ne le quittez pas! Si vous le quittez, vous ne le retrouverez jamais.

\- En route! ordonna Thorin. Il faut y être avant le coucher du soleil du jour de Durin. dit-il avant d'entrer dans la forêt.

*OoOoO*

Thorin avait décidé qu'il passerait la nuit dans une clairière qu'ils avaient trouvés après avoir perdus le sentier. Esdras n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait faire encore plus noir dans cette forêt. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment... Alors que des nains se disputaient pour un truc inutile, un groupe d'orcs jailli des ombres de la nuit. Les créatures ne tardèrent pas à sauter sur le roi déchu, dont un immense, pâle, le crâne couturé de plaques de métal... Bolg. Les orcs ne cessaient d'arriver, toujours plus nombreux, et la Compagnie fut rapidement submergée.

-Battez en retraite! Cria Thorin. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux!

Le nain ne savait pas combien avaient réussi à se regrouper dans ce chaos, mais il fut soulagé de voir les plus jeunes près de lui. En voyant Esdras courir vers lui, il lui cria de se dépêcher, mais à peine eut-il finis sa phrase, qu'elle se figea. Tous les autres avaient finis par rejoindre leur chef et ils étaient séparés des orcs par Esdras, les yeux agrandis de douleur, une flèche traversant son épaule de bord en bord. Une onde de choc fit reculer les nains lorsque la jeune Daeva, étourdie, tomba à genoux...

* * *

Voilà!

J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	20. Chapitre 20- Azog

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Voici mon vingt et unième chapitre! Eh oui! Maintenant j'arrête j'ai assez de chapitre! Non je blague!_

 _ **juliefanfic:** **Je t'avoue que j'aime bien te mettre dans tous tes états avec mes fins impossibles!^^ Ton cœur peut recommencer a battre, voici la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras! Le retour de biens des personnages...**_

 _Bonne Lecture à vous tous!_

* * *

 ** _EXPLICATION: Pour ceux qui suivent Adraa Blanche-Lune, vous avez qu'Adraa, elle-même et oui, apparait dans cette fiction. Ce n'est pas du tout un vol de personnage! Elle est mon amie et j'ai sa permission d'utiliser ses personnages tout comme elle a la mienne d'utiliser les miens. Anouk, est le personnage d'une autre amie, et j'ai aussi sa permission. Nos fictions sont connectées entre elles, ce n'est pas du plagia! ( Je vous conseil d'aller lire Adraa, elle fait de super histoires...^^)_**

* * *

-Prince Legolas, venez voir ! S'exclama Tauriel.

Elle avait l'air paniquée. Inquiet le prince fronça les sourcils et pressa le pas. La capitaine des gardes venait de se défaire de sa cape pour recouvrir une jeune fille, qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Encore une victime des orques entre la vie et la mort dont l'existence était à présent brisée. Le cœur de Legolas se serra en songeant aux souffrances qu'elle avait dû endurer... Il remarqua alors quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Murmura t-il pour lui même en accourant vers la rousse.

-Elle va mourir...

-Non, elle ne mourra pas. rétorqua le Prince elfe en prenant la jouvencelle dans ses bras.

-Son âme n'a plus la force de se battre, elle ne passera pas la nuit...

Le Prince était déterminé. Il aurait reconnu ces cheveux d'argent aux teintes miroir d'entre mille. Il refusait de la laisser mourir. Il posa une main sur le soleil noir marqué au milieu de son front.

-Bats-toi pour ta vie... Reviens vers moi...

L'espace d'un instant, elle ouvrit les yeux et posa son calme regard doré sur lui, et Legolas n'eut plus de doute. C'était bien elle. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Décidé, le prince bondit sur ses pieds et siffla pour appeler son cheval.

-Je vais la mener à Arthanian. Informa t-il. Vérifiez qu'il n'y a plus aucun orque!

Le Prince n'attendit pas de réponse et partit sur son cheval aussi vite qu'il lui était possible. Au milieu de la nuit ils atteignirent enfin la porte de la cité; Eryn Lasgalen. Il franchit le pont qui menait intérieur. L'équipe de soins au grand complet ainsi que plusieurs gardes vinrent l'accueillir à l'entrée de la ville, menée par Arthanian, le chef des soigneurs. C'était un ellon à la longue chevelure noire et aux yeux bleus clairs. Son visage était doux et calme en toute circonstance, mais sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

\- Es-tu blessé ?

\- Non, pas moi ! S'exclama Legolas, en désignant la Daeva dans ses bras. Arthanian, elle ne doit pas mourir !

-Comme tu veux, déclara Arthanian en jetant un regard inquiet à Esdras, et fit signe à Legolas de l'accompagner.

La maison de soins se trouvait non loin de la porte. C'était une grande bâtisse ouverte sur la cité par d'immenses portes nacrées. Avec soulagement, Legolas déposa sa protégée sur la table qui se trouvait dans une grande salle au centre du bâtiment. L'équipe de guérisseurs d'Arthanian commença leur ouvrage sans que leur chef ne leur parle une seule fois.

\- Tauriel l'a retrouvée dans un camp d'orques. Expliqua Legolas en jetant un regard vers la Daeva. Elle aurait été aux mains d'Azog.

-Tu sais que si elle s'en sort, elle souffrira... Commença lentement Arthanian.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, regardant son ami.

-Tu la connais n'est-ce pas? Demanda t-il en remarquant le regard que le blond lançait à la jeune fille.

Le Prince sembla réfléchir.

-J'avoue que oui. Admit-il. Mais cela fait bien quatre mois que je ne l'ai vu. Et il serait préférable que mon père n'en ai pas conscience...

-Je resterai muet. Tu as fait tout ce qu'il était en ton pouvoir pour elle. dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante, maintenant, vas te reposer mon ami, nous nous occupons de cette elleth.

-Daeva. Corrigea Legolas.

L'elfe aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands. Il regarda un moment la jeune fille.

-Edreï... Murmura t-il pour lui même.

Le Prince haussa les sourcils, mais n'en fit rien. Après un dernier regard pour Esdras, il parti. Il fut incapable de dormir. Lorsqu'on l'informa que les gardes étaient revenus, il se précipita à la maison des soins, où il était sûr de trouver Tauriel et très probablement Seth. En effet, ils y étaient tous les deux. Ce dernier était assis au côté de Silas, le frère d'Arthanian, et de Tauriel, et tout trois l'informèrent dès son arrivé avec un sourire qu'elle était toujours en vie, et qu'elle survivrait.

-Puis-je la voir, Silas ? Demanda le Prince.

-Elle dort toujours, soupira l'ellon. Arthanian l'a mise à l'écart de l'agitation. Mon frère refuse toute visite pour le moment, car même dans son sommeil, la peur et la douleur semble la ronger.

Déçu, le prince se plia néanmoins aux exigences du médecin en chef, car il avait confiance en son meilleur ami.

*OoOoO*

 _Lorsqu'elle Esdras reprit un peu conscience, elle ne parvint pas à ouvrir les yeux. Le monde sembla tourner à toute vitesse autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé? Ou était-elle? Où était la compagnie? Les images du combat avec les orques lui revinrent en tête et l'obligèrent à ouvrir les yeux. Elle était allongée à même le sol, ses mains étaient liées par des chaînes et ses pieds aussi. Mais la première chose qu'elle vit vraiment failli la faire hurler. Des orques. Partout! Bolg s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire méchant. Il lui donna un grand coup de pied dans les côtes puis s'éloigna. La Daeva gémit légèrement. Elle s'assit maladroitement. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là? Elle espérait que le reste de la compagnie aille bien._

 _C'est alors qu'elle vit son pire cauchemar arriver. Azog s'avança vers elle avec un sourire diabolique._

 _\- Lève-toi, Daeva, avant que je décide de te battre à mort. Fit-il._

 _Elle se releva douloureusement, et l'orque pâle sourit en l'attrapant par la gorge, et en la plaquant avec force contre un arbre, non loin de là. De sa main libre, il souleva les chaînes qui entravaient ses mains un autre orque les cloua au dessus d'elle. Elle espérait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'elle était toujours dans la clairière avec la compagnie, et que Fili et Kili allait bientôt la réveiller. Mais la douleur atroce lorsque l'orque entailla profondément son bras lui indiqua le contraire. Il prit une dague et déchira ses vêtements se fichant d'entailler sa peau. Il entailla profondément ses bras et son ventre. Azog la jeta au sol, mais elle n'avait plus la force de se débattre. L'orque était bien plus fort qu'elle, c'était vain, déjà qu'elle n'avait pas de force à cause de la magie de cette forêt. La Daeva ne réagit plus. Sa brusque inertie agaça son assaillant qui redoubla de violence, dans le seul but de la faire hurler, de la voir se débattre, pour son plaisir. Esdras regardait devant elle, sans trop voir, comme si une puissance refusait catégoriquement qu'elle souffre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Tout pour fuir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Tout était si bruyant, si confus. La douleur, la peur. Puis plus rien. Tout cessa._

 _ **Je viendrai te chercher, tiens bon.**_

 _Cette voix si réconfortante. Celle qui l'avait sauvé de l'Ombre par deux fois. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme, mais elle lui était reconnaissante... Très reconnaissante. Elle ne voyait que du noir, ne ressentait plus rien. Et elle n'entendait que cette phrase, se répétant._

 _ **Je viendrai te chercher, tiens bon Esdras... Bats-toi pour ta vie.**_

Maintenant il n'y avait plus rien. Plus un son. Plus de douleur.

Esdras ouvrit un œil prudent sur la lumière qui l'entourait, et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'était plus dans cette fichue Forêt Noire. Elle était allongée dans un grand lit au drap d'un blanc immaculé, tout comme les murs. Son lit était dans une pièce assez spacieuse où figurait une petite table de chêne blanc, ouverte sur un balcon par lequel la lumière du soleil entrait. Elle fit mine de se relever, mais une douleur lancinante modéra son envie de se tenir debout. Un instant, elle se demanda d'où venait la douleur, mais bien trop vite, la mémoire lui revint. Une mémoire qui la rendait malade, et la paralysa de terreur et de honte. Elle aperçut un miroir sur un mur, et ce qu'elle y vit lui fit horreur. Elle ne se ressemblait plus. Son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses et de cicatrices, ses tresses avaient été défaites laissant ses cheveux libres, ses marques autrefois argentées et brillantes étaient noires et émettaient une faible lueur sombre, et elle portait une simple robe de lin blanc.

Je ne suis plus rien...

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un elfe aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus clairs. Le guérisseur lui sourit. Il ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Comment te sens-tu? Demanda t-il.

Elle aurait reconnue cette voix si particulière d'entre mille, même après ces cinquante-sept années passées.

-Arthanian...? Souffla t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

L'elfe lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Edreï. Lança t-il.

Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelée de la sorte.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir un jour. Continua t-il. Pas après que tu as été acheté par le seigneur d'Imladris...

-Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici? Lança t-elle pour changer de sujet.

L'elfe fut un peu surpris.

-C'est le Prince qui t'as ramenée, après que lui et les guerriers aient tués les orques. Expliqua t-il.

Les images des orques et d'Azog lui revinrent en tête. Elle secoua la tête. Puis un détail la fit relever la tête.

-Le Prince? Répéta t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

-Legolas... Murmura t-elle avec un sourire fugace.

Arthanian le prit comme un bon signe. Il s'approcha encore,

-J'aimerais voir tes plaies, et refaire les pansem...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle secoua la tête, et, repliant ses jambes sur elle, elle refusa. Un refus qui surprit le médecin, qui tenta d'insister.

-Il est important de surveiller tes blessures, Edreï si tu développe une infection, elle te serait mortelle.

-Alors qu'elle le soit. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de voir la honte de ma fam...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait? Elle n'avait pas de famille. Elle n'en avait jamais réellement eut. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin une famille, elle lui était arrachée sans ménagement. Un sanglot mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'elle avait détourné la tête. Elle n'avait nul besoin de finir sa phrase pour qu'il comprenne. Bien qu'Azog n'eût que peu de temps auprès de cette Daeva, Arthanian ne doutait pas du mal dévastateur qu'il avait pu lui faire. Et comme tant d'autres victimes des forces obscures, elle avait honte, et terriblement mal.

\- Personne ne pourrait avoir honte de toi. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux de te savoir en vie. Tenta t-il.

Elle soupira.

-J'espère que tu as raison Arthan...

Elle se détendit légèrement. Arthanian lui accorda un sourire rassurant, encouragé par le fait qu'elle ai un peu confiance en lui. Mais pendant qu'il œuvrait, elle ne dit plus un mot, et avait détourné ses yeux ambre inondés de larmes. Se voulant rassurant, il lui parla, encore et encore, de la maison de soin, du refuge sylvestre, mais aussi du prince Legolas, car il savait que les victimes se sentaient en lien avec leur sauveur, et de plus, elle le connaissait... mais elle ne dit rien. Pas même un mot quand il l'interrogea sur sa famille a Fondcombe, de ce qu'elle était devenue, ses yeux résolument tournés. Quand il eut finis, il la laissa dormir, le cœur souffrant devant une telle détresse contre laquelle il n'avait aucun remède et pour lequel il n'en aurait jamais. Legolas vint voir Arthanian peu de temps après sa visite, et la joie de savoir qu'elle s'était réveillée fut bien vite tarie par les nouvelles qui suivirent. Les craintes du prince s'étaient révélées vrai : le corps de la Daeva guérirait, mais son esprit souffrait, et cette douleur était bien plus dangereuse que toutes les lames les plus aiguisées. Elle refusait de manger, de boire ou simplement de parler. Lorsqu'elle dormait la nuit, elle ne faisait que des cauchemars, elle avait donc aussi arrêté de dormir. Legolas avait voulu la voir, mais le guérisseur avait refusé. Au bout de quatre jours, il avait quand même céder sous les demandes incessantes du Prince.

\- Si tu peux simplement lui faire dire un mot... Vas-y...

Legolas trouva la jeune fille assise sur son lit, le regard tourné vers le ciel. Elle tourna la tête et le regarda, sans vraiment le voir. Le cœur du blond se serra lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Ses yeux autrefois brillants et pétillants de malice et de joie étaient maintenant éteints et sombre. Mais il eut encore un pincement au cœur en la voyant; elle était pâle, ses yeux reflétaient toute sa douleur, ses traits étaient creusés. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle le lâcha des yeux et retourna à la contemplation du ciel sans nuage. Il s'approcha légèrement d'elle.

-Esdras...

Seulement eut-il prononcé ce mot qu'elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, sursautant. Elle le regarda un moment, comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas, le détaillant. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent légèrement alors qu'elle se détendait. Elle s'assit face à lui, adossée au mur.

-Ça va? Demanda t-il.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête. Le Prince avait du mal à détacher son regard de celui de la Daeva. Il s'assit près d'elle. Elle brisa alors le silence d'une voix faible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Legolas sourit légèrement en entendant la douce voix de la jeune fille. Arthanian avait dit qu'elle ne parlait plus a personne, alors qu'elle lui parle a lui agrandit son sourire.

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Répondit-il.

-Tu aurais pu demander à Arthan plutôt que de te déranger à venir me voir... Murmura t-elle.

-Justement. Je lui ai demandé. Mais je voulais te voir, en personne. Et entendre ton état de toi. Expliqua t-il.

La Daeva le regarda quelques secondes.

-Bien, j'ai l'air d'un fantôme... Fit-elle lentement.

Legolas lui offrit un léger sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire sans que son humiliation au combat en soit la cause. Elle lui répondit d'un faible sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la forêt? Demanda t-il.

La jouvencelle croisa les bras et secoua la tête, baissant le regard. L'elfe la laissa seule après un dernier regard.

-Et puis? Demanda Arthanian quand il sortit.

-Au moins elle n'est pas resté muette... Fit le blond.

-Elle t'a parlé!? S'étonna le guérisseur.

Voyant que le Prince acquiesçait, il réfléchit.

-Je vais peut-être te faire un peu travailler mon cher Legolas...

* * *

Voilà!

J'espère que vous avez aimé... je suis une auteure cruelle non? N'Hésitez pas a m'envoyer une jolie petite review pour m'aider a faire moins pitié. * yeux de chiens battus*

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	21. Chapitre 21-Les elfes

_Bonjour a tous!_

 _Voici le vingt-deuxième chapitre!_

 ** _juliefanfic: Oui, je sais, je suis horriblement sadique... c'est génial ^^ Je suis méchante avec Esdras, je sais... :)) Tu auras quelques réponses dans ce chapitre! J'espère que tu l'aimeras!_**

 _Bonne Lecture à tous!_

* * *

Lorsque Legolas entra dans la chambre, il trouva la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent assise, regardant sa main droite comme si c'était la chose la plus fabuleuse au monde. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle avec un regard interrogateur. Il vit alors ce par quoi elle était si intéressée. Le tourbillon gravé dans sa main était noir, mais teinté de gris perle. Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit une teinte violette. La jouvencelle haussa les épaules sous le regard interrogateur de l'elfe.

-Comment vas-tu? Demanda t-il.

-Bien. Répondit-elle seulement.

Il croisa les bras.

-Dis, tu vas t'en tenir à un seul mot par phrase?

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire et elle hocha la tête. Son sourire s'effaça alors qu'il lui tentait un morceau de pain. Elle secoua la tête. Il insista. Elle croisa les bras et refusa encore.

-Allez. Insista t-il.

-Non... Souffla t-elle. Je n'ai pas faim.

-Ça fait cinq jours que tu réponds ça a Arthanian. Prends-le.

-Non, merci Legolas. Répondit-elle.

Le blond la regarda dans les yeux.

-S'il te plait.

La jeune fille se doutait que ça lui en prenait beaucoup pour dire ces simples mots. Elle soupira.

\- Donne-moi ça. Dit-elle en prenant le morceau de pain.

Elle mordit dans le pain sous le sourire satisfait du Prince. Manger lui fit plus de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et l'elfe le vit, ce qui agrandit son sourire.

-Ouais, c'est ça moque toi... Souffla t-elle.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir. Lança t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Derrière se trouvait une jeune elfe aux longs cheveux blonds dorés striés d'argent. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus clairs et un grand sourire.

-Esdras! S'exclama t-elle en entrant et en approchant de son amie.

Legolas les laissa seules.

-Esdras! Je suis contente que tu aille bien! Lança Adraa.

Elle baissa la voix.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange à mon frère! Informa t-elle.

La Daeva fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi donc?

L'elfe eut un sourire en voyant que son amie n'était pas muette, puis redevint sérieuse.

\- Il y a quatre mois environ, il est devenu invivable! Et quand on a reçu une lettre de Fondcombe qui disait que tu étais disparue, c'est devenu encore pire. Mais hier, je l'ai vu sourire.

On aurait dit qu'elle était au bord de la panique.

-Legolas, qui sourit! C'est juste très anormal!

Esdras ne put empêcher un sourire en voyant son amie complètement dépassée par le fait que son frère était capable de sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui est anormal dans le fait qu'il puisse sourire?

-Mais c'est Legolas! Il est froid, il n'a pas d'émotions! Il est comme mon père! Dit-elle complètement offusquée de se que son frère puisse être normal.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle la prit dans ses bras puis s'en alla. Esdras s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle ne dormit pas, mais ses pensées se tournèrent vers la compagnie. Ou étaient-ils en ce moment? Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon. Elle pouvoir voir la montagne de là. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde, regardant la marque dans sa main. Quand un rayon de lune l'éclaira, elle passa du noir à l'argent. Surprise la jeune fille recula. Quand l'ombre revint sur sa marque, celle-ci prit une teinte violette. C'était très étrange. Elle resta la toute la nuit, le regard tourné vers la montagne. Comme la compagnie lui manquait... Elle sentit alors une présence à ses côtés. Elle se tourna et vit alors un homme blond aux yeux bleus perçant. Il dit une phrase en elfique, un voile noir recouvrit ses yeux et elle sombra.

*OoOoO*

Le lendemain, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle dit d'entrer, sans trop regarder qui c'était.

-Ça va? T'es pas morte?

Elle échappa un léger rire en se relevant, pour faire face à Legolas.

-Non, je suis toujours vivante. Comme ça je vais pouvoir t'embêter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Sourit-elle.

Il lui sourit légèrement.

-Ferme les yeux. Ordonna t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Allez, fais-moi confiance et ferme les yeux. Lança t-il.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Elle sentit l'elfe derrière son dos, attacher quelque chose a son cou.

-Bon, maintenant tu ouvre les yeux et tu arrête de me détester. Fit-il.

La Daeva lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de regarder à son cou. Il lui avait redonné son collier dragon. Elle lui en avait tellement voulu de lui avoir volé. Elle lui sourit.

-Oh, t'inquiète je te détestais pas. Rassura t-elle.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

-Je te haïssais au plus profond de mon âme.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-D'accord, Parce que toi t'es capable d'haïr quelqu'un. Fit-il en croisant les bras.

-Juste toi.

Elle rit légèrement puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Quelque chose avait changé en elle depuis la veille.

-T'es sûre que ça va? Demanda t-il.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? S'enquit-elle.

Ses yeux étaient pleins de joie. Il sortit et revint avec Arthanian.

-Je peux voir tes cicatrices? Demanda le guérisseur.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et le laissa faire. La seule fois en six jours qu'elle ne détourna pas son regard remplis de larmes. Non, cette fois, c'était comme si c'était complètement normal. Quelque chose lui était arrivée.

-Dis, Esdras, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la Forêt? Demanda Legolas.

Elle lui sourit.

-Si tu crois avoir cette information aussi facilement.

-Je t'en pris, je dois vérifier quelque chose...

Devant son air hyper sérieux et son ton pressant, elle abdiqua.

-Je voyageais avec des amis. Répondit-elle.

-Où sont-ils?

\- Je...je n'en sais rien en fait. Je ne me souviens pas quand est-ce que j'ai pu les perdre pour être honnête. Expliqua t-elle.

Le Prince compris tout de suite. Il sortit en vitesse et traversa la ville. Il se planta devant son père, les bras croisés, le regard en feu.

Le roi l'interrogea du regard.

-Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas vraiment fais cela. Lança son fils.

-De quoi parles-tu? Demanda l'autre.

-Vous le savez très bien...

Voyant que son père ne répondait pas, il poursuivit.

-Est-ce que vous êtes allez la voir?

-Tu parles de ta protégée?

-Oui!

-Tu la connaissais avant cela, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour cela que tu me posais toutes ses questions sur les Daevas, la descendance d'Yvenliëss et tout ce qui tourne autour.

Il prit une coupe et se versa du vin d'une carafe.

-Oui... Répondit le Prince, méfiant.

-Alors oui, je suis allé la voir. Répondit alors son père.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? S'enquit Legolas.

-Rien qui ne puisse lui faire du mal... Juste un petit ménage de souvenir...

-Vous avez effacé sa mémoire!? S'étrangla le Prince.

Thranduil sourit légèrement.

-Vous savez que c'est dangereux! Continua son fils.

-Elle survivra...

Il regarda son fils dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'y retourne plus. Je ne veux plus te voir là-bas, je n'ai pas envie que tout cela se termine mal...

-Quoi!? S'exclama le Prince.

-Je ne veux plus que tu retourne la voir. Répondit-il sèchement. Jamais…

* * *

Voilà! Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai envie de coller des baffes a Thranduil... beaucoup de baffes...

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	22. Chapitre 22- Thranduil

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Voici le prochain chapitre!_

 ** _juliefanfic: Oui, je sais quand il veut, il est sympa Legolas^^ Bah au moins, je suis contente de ne pas être seule a vouloir coller des baffes a Thranduil. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! ( surveille un peu Anouk :))_**

 _Bonne Lecture a tous!_

* * *

-Esdras...

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Arthanian essayait de faire sortir Esdras des appartements qu'il lui avait été donné après qu'elle eut pu sortir de la maison des soins.

-Sors de là.

Aucune réponse. Il soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Legolas en arrivant derrière lui.

-Tu es là toi! Tu étais où ces trois derniers jours? Demanda t-il.

-Ici. Répondit-il.

-Ton père t'interdit de venir la voir, c'est ça?

Le Prince hocha la tête.

-En attendant, j'ai besoin de toi! Aide-moi à la faire sortir de là. Lança Arthanian.

Le prince s'approcha de la porte.

-Esdras!

Un léger bruit se dit entendre derrière la porte, mais personne ne vint ouvrir.

-Esdras ouvre cette porte.

Silence.

-J'ai pas envie de te parler. Fit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-S'il te plait.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement sur... Un fantôme a première vue. Son teint était pâle, ses yeux ternes.

-Quoi? Demanda t-elle sèchement.

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas rester éternellement enfermée? Fit le prince.

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

-Et que tu ne peux pas survivre sans manger?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte. Il la bloqua et l'ouvrit. Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda t-elle.

-Découvrir pourquoi tu es dans cet état là...

-Tu pourrais mettre ça sur le fait que je déteste oublier des trucs, surtout quand quelqu'un m'oblige à l'oublier! Rétorqua t-elle. Tu feras le message à ton père.

Elle était agressive, froide. La seule fois où il l'avait vu de la sorte c'est quand il avait insulté sa famille, encore, elle était moins froide ce jour là.

Il arriva devant elle et se baissa à la hauteur de son visage.

-Allez sourit.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Sourit! Pour moi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'en empêcher devant son air trop hilarant.

-Allez!

Il lui fit un grand sourire que jamais elle n'aurait cru voir. Elle croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos. Il la souleva dans les airs.

-Non! Protesta t-elle. Lâche-moi!

\- Pas avant d'avoir eu le sourire que t'avais au lac. Dit-il.

-Ce que t'es énervant! S'exclama t-elle.

Elle lui offrir un sourire radieux.

-Bon! Maintenant tu le garde collé à ton visage jusqu'à la fin de tes jours! Lança t-il.

La jeune fille échappa un rire cristallin.

\- Dépose-moi maintenant! Ordonna t-elle.

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

-S'il te plaît! Supplia t-elle.

-D'accord.

Il la jeta sur le lit. Elle rit légèrement. C'est l'effet qu'il voulait faire, provoquer son rire et la faire sourire, même si c'était dur pour elle. Lui faire oublier tout ce qui pouvait la rendre triste. Il s'assit sur le lit alors qu'elle se relevait.

-Dis, lança t-elle, tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi je t'ai laissé pendant quatre mois?

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Me regarde pas comme ça... Va bien falloir que je le dise à quelqu'un un jour. Dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Elle allait commencer quand elle se ravisa.

-Dis, pendant combien de temps tu es allé au Lac en espérant que j'y serais? Demanda t-elle.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle sourit.

-T'as pas vraiment fais ça...?

Il hocha la tête. Elle éclata de rire.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu y es allé tout ce temps!

Il la regarda, blasé.

-Tu me l'as raconte ton histoire.

Elle lui sourit. Elle lui raconta tout en détail. De son départ de Fondcombe, jusqu'à son arrivée à la Forêt Noire, omettant l'Ombre et Azog. Et il la laissait parler, sans rien dire, écoutant seulement sa voix mélodieuse.

-T'en a fais du chemin! Lança t-il.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, mais elle ne sentit jamais le lit sous elle. Elle se sentit basculer dans le vide.

 _-Ma chérie, reste ici, je reviendrai._

 _Elle était devant une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux ambrés. Elle était tendue, et la peur se lisait dans ses traits._

 _-Tu dois restée cachée mon ange. Je reviendrai aussi vite que possible._

 _La femme regarda autour d'elle._

 _-Si tu vois un des nains vivant ici, va vers eux, Trésor. J'ai confiance en eux._

 _Elle l'embrassa sur le front._

 _-Reste bien cachée!_

 _Elle tourna les talons puis partit. Esdras s'assit sur le sol. Elle ne sut si elle était resté la dix minutes ou deux heures. Un grand homme avança vers elle. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un pur bleu. Par réflexe, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même. Il lui tendit la main._

 _Elle se releva en vitesse et manqua de se cogner la tête. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? Elle venait d'avoir une vision? Legolas n'était plus là. La chambre non plus d'ailleurs. Elle était assise dans un jardin. Elle lisait un livre sur les Daevas. Elle remarqua alors une image dans le livre. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. Asséraa..._

 _Esdras fais attention aux elfes de Mirkwood..._

Legolas réapparut alors dans son champ de vision. Il la regardait étrangement.

-Quoi? Demanda t-elle.

-Rien, j'avais cru voir tes yeux en bleus. Dit-il seulement.

-Oh... C'est normal, ça m'arrive quelque fois. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Alors qu'il allait la laisser, elle l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Tu me promets de ne pas le dire à personne? Demanda t-elle.

-Promis. Répondit-il.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci! Lui dit-elle avant de le laisser partir.

*OoOoO*

Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. C'est Thranduil qui entra.

-Que voulez-vous? Demanda t-elle sèchement.

Elle détestait vraiment cet homme.

-J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. Continua t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la forêt?

-En quoi cela vous concerne t-il? S'enquit-elle.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

-Vous êtes sur mes terres, j'ai tous droits sur vous... Répondez.

-Ce sont mes affaires, pas les vôtres. Répliqua t-elle.

-Parlez-moi de cette quête alors... Fit-il.

-Une quête? Je ne fais partit d'aucune quête. Répondit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que mon fils m'a dit...

Esdras se figea. Legolas n'avait pas vraiment fais ça. Il ne l'avait quand même pas trahi.

-Je ne vous crois pas... Vous mentez. Dit-elle.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité... Je sais tout grâce à lui. Tout sur cette quête, sur les nains...

Il eut un sourire mauvais. Legolas lui avait vraiment dit.

-Et sur tout ce qui vous est arrivé avec... Azog...

A ce mot, Esdras se figea. Son souffle se coupa et elle commença à trembler. Il savait, mais il faisait exprès. Elle le regarda avec haine.

-Je peux vous faire oublier. Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Enlever cette douleur en vous...

Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Détruire ce mal en vous.

Esdras devait avouer qu'elle était tentée.

-Non. Répondit-elle durement pour se ressaisir. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester coincé ici avec vous.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu verras Esdras, je t'aurai... Tu seras à moi... Lui dit-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il tourna les talons et sortit. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux. Comment est-ce que Legolas avait pu faire ça? En parlant du loup, il apparut dans le cadre de porte.

-Qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer avec mon père? Demanda t-il.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas. Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son balcon.

-Esdras?

Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Il l'avait dit au roi, il lui avait mentit.

-Esdras, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda t-il en la rejoignant.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Tu m'as promis mais tu lui a dis... Souffla t-elle.

-Quoi? Non.

Il la prit par les épaules et la tourna face à lui.

-Je te promets Esdras, je ne lui ai rien dis.

La Daevas le regarda dans les yeux. Il disait vrai, elle en était sûre.

-Alors comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour savoir? Demanda t-elle.

Il réfléchit.

-Il en a profité en t'effaçant la mémoire...

*OoOoO*

Les nains étaient encerclés par les elfes.

-Je pourrais te tuer nain, n'en doute pas. Et avec grand plaisir.

Anouk s'avança vers Legolas.

-Legolas! T'as grandi depuis la dernière fois! T'étais tout mini quand je t'avais vu! Je me souviens tu m'arrivais même pas aux genoux! T'étais trop mignon!

-Anouk... Soupira t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces nains?

-Bah euh...

Elle se tourna vers Kili.

-Pourquoi je suis ici?

-Pour nous aider. Répondit-il.

-Ah oui! S'exclama t-elle en se retournant vers Legolas. Je les aide!

-À quoi? Demanda le Prince.

-Bah à...

Elle se tourna vers Kili.

-À reprendre Erebor. Lui souffla t-il.

-C'est ça! À reprendre Ereb...

Elle se retourna vers le brun.

-Attends il n'y a pas un dragon là-bas?

Il hocha la tête.

-Je devrais lire les contrats avant de m'engager... Lança t-elle pour elle même.

-Emmener les! Ordonna Legolas.

*OoOoO*

Accoudée à la rambarde de son balcon, Esdras fixait la montagne au loin. Elle espérait que les nains avaient réussis. Un mouvement sous elle attira son attention.

-Non...

Elle se rua hors de sa chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le put. Les gardes l'observèrent courir vers la porte principale, poussant les gens qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Elle détailla la compagnie. Même Anouk était là.

-Thorin ! Appela-t-elle

Le dénommé se retourna, étant sûr de connaître cette voix plus que quiconque.

-Esdras … Souffla-t-il.

Il l'avait enfin retrouvé, mais quelqu'un se mit en travers de son passage. Legolas attrapa la Daeva par le bras, la coupant dans son élan.

-Vous ne pouvez pas les faire prisonnier !

L'elfe fut quelque peu surpris de sa réaction.

-Laisse-les partir, je t'en pris!

-On dirait que vous les connaissez assez bien … Dit une voix rauque derrière-eux.

Son sang se glaça rien qu'à son entente. Elle se retourna lentement.

-Il me semble que nous ayons à nous parler. Continua Thranduil de son air supérieur.

Il avança sur le pont qui menait à son trône, suivit des soldats.

-Amenez-la ! Ordonna-t-il.

Legolas la lâcha et des gardes emmenèrent la jeune fille à la suite du roi. Alors que les nains protestaient, elle se laissa emmener, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

-Enfermez-les ! Qu'ils n'aient nul moyen de sortir ! Laissez-moi seul avec Thorin-Écu-De-Chêne, Anouk et Esdras.

La plate-forme se vida rapidement, ne laissant plus que les quatre et les quelques gardes chargés de la protection du roi.

-Salut Thrandy! S'écria Anouk.

-Anouk. Dit-il sèchement.

-Tu m'en veux encore parce que j'ai brisé ta couronne c'est ça?

Il lui lança un regard blasé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que la fille de Galadriel est ici? Qu'est-ce je tu fais hors de la Lorien?

-Je... Qu'est-ce que je faisais déjà? C'est un vieillard qui m'a demandé d'aider les nains dans... Euh... Pour quoi déjà? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Thorin.

Les trois autres la regardèrent, exaspérés. Thranduil se tourna vers la Daeva.

-Aucune quête ? Vous m'avez menti Esdras …

-Pour assurer la protection de mes amis !

-Vos amis ?! Rit-il.

\- Laissez-les partir, je vous en prie !

-Et en échange de quoi? Je ne les laisserai pas partir comme ça...

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était prête à tout pour qu'ils soient libérés.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez ! Dit-elle.

-Pardon ?

Il se retourna vers elle.

-Vous aurez ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-les partir !

Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Pourtant vous savez que je veux... Souffla t-il.

-Eh bien vous m'aurez. Laissez-les partir...

-Non. C'est hors de question! S'exclama Thorin.

L'elfe le fusilla du regard.

-On pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'une noble quête. Une quête pour reconquérir un royaume, et tuer un dragon. Quand à moi, je soupçonne une raison plus prosaïque. Une tentative de cambriolage ou quelque chose de ce genre...

En un geste vif, il se pencha vers son le nain, le détaillant de bas en haut.

-...Vous avez trouvé un moyen d'entrer. Vous cherchez ce qui vous donnerait le droit de gouverner: Le joyau du roi, l'Arkenstone+. Il vous est précieux au delà de tout...

Un mauvais rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-...Je comprends cela … Il y a des gemmes dans la montagne que je convoite moi aussi... Des gemmes blanches, brillantes comme les étoiles... C'est pourquoi je vous offre mon aide.

-Je vous écoute. Grogna Thorin.

-Je vous relâcherai, si vous me rendez ce qui m'appartient.

-Une faveur, contre une faveur … Récapitula brièvement Thorin en s'approchant des escaliers

-Je vous donne ma parole. D'un roi à un autre.

Le nain se redressa doucement, reprenant de sa hauteur.

-Je ne crois pas que … Thranduil ! … Le grand roi honorera sa parole même si la fin des temps était proche ! VOUS!

Il se tourna et le désigna du doigt.

-Vous n'avez pas d'honneur ! J'ai vu comment vous traitez vos amis ! Un jour nous sommes venus, affamés, sans logis … Et vous n'avez eu aucune pitié. Vous avez tourné le dos à la souffrance de mon peuple, et au mal qui nous rongeait.

-Ne me parlez pas du feu du dragon !

Il glissa vers Thorin.

-Je connais sa colère et ses ravages …

Il fut parcouru de spasmes, et bientôt, sous les yeux horrifiés des deux présents, la partie gauche de son visage se transforma. La peau disparut et laissa apparaître le dessous.

-J'ai affronté les grands serpents du Nord !

-Tu appelle ça une blessure?! S'exclama Anouk. Tu veux voir ce que ça fait douze mille ans de vie ici?

Il recula brutalement et tout revint à la normale. Il ignora totalement Anouk.

-J'ai prévenu votre grand-père, de ce que sa soif d'or engendrerait... Mais il ne pas a écouté. Vous êtes comme lui ! Dit simplement le roi en levant la main

Des gardes se saisirent de Thorin et Anouk.

-Restez pourrir ici si cela vous chante! Une centaine d'années est un battement de cils dans la vie d'un elfe ! Je suis patient … J'attendrai !

Esdras essaya de le rattraper, mais à son tour, deux gardes la tinrent par ses poignets. Elle se débattit, mais leur poigne se resserra.

-Thorin!

-Enfermez -la dans sa chambre. Elle n'en sort pas.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, alors qu'elle essayait toujours de se libérer des autres. Il fit un signe de la main, et ils commencèrent à la faire reculer.

-Non! Cria-t-elle

Elle résistait et clouait ses pieds au sol pour ne pas bouger. Ils la ramenèrent dans les couloirs, où elle ne se laissait toujours pas faire. Hors de question qu'elle devienne une esclave comme avant! Ils étaient presque arrivés devant la chambre, et elle n'était toujours pas décidée à devenir une esclave. Au même moment, le prince arrivait au bas de ces mêmes escaliers. Il s'écarta rapidement en voyant un elfe débouler les escaliers. Esdras, après s'être débarrassée des gardes, avait couru mais s'était retrouvé devant un autre garde. Elle avait tenté de rebrousser chemin, mais il avait été plus rapide qu'elle, et l'avait arrêté en l'encerclant de ses bras. Alors qu'elle essayait encore de le faire lâcher prise, elle vit Legolas se tenant à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-il sèchement au garde

-Elle doit être enfermée dans sa chambre, ordre de votre père.

-Même pas en rêve ! Grogna-t-elle.

Il la souleva, ouvrit la porte, la mit à l'intérieur de la pièce, et referma aussitôt. Elle s'acharna alors sur la poignée pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Elle tapait, s'appuyait sur la porte, rien n'y fit. Elle était coincée. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'elle se heurtait dos à la porte. Elle qui s'était promis d'aider les nains coûte que coûte, maintenant, c'était fichus. Ils lui en voudraient a jamais. Elle était seule...

*OoOoO*

 _Esdras se trouvait dans la clairière où les arbres étaient morts._

 _Non, non, non! Se dit-elle._

 _Elle vit avec désespoir l'Ombre au milieu de la clairière. Mais cette fois, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant._

 _ **Je t'ai manqué ma jolie?**_

 _Elle recula. Elle se heurta alors a un arbre. Et l'Ombre l'attira vers lui._

 _ **Je t'avais dit que je te retrouverais. Et que personne ne pourrait te sauver.**_

 _Il effleura son collier elfique, qui émit une lueur rougeâtre. Une mèche brune passa alors devant les yeux de la jeune fille. Brune! C'était impossible!_

 _ **Tu verras, tu adoreras ta vie avec moi...**_

 _Il allait lui arracher son collier quand un bruit de sabot résonna. L'Ombre poussa un grognement et appuya avec force sur le poignet droit de la jeune fille, qui se retint d'hurler de douleur._

 _ **Je trouverai le moyen pour te ramener à moi.**_

 _Il la prit par la gorge._

 _ **Tu es à moi Esdras! Corps et âme tu m'appartiens!**_

 _\- Lâche-la!_

 _Lui... Elle adorait cet homme! Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas son identité. L'Ombre la jeta au sol avec force puis disparut. L'homme descendit de son cheval et lui tendit la main._

 _-Esdras..._

Une pression sur son épaule la réveilla. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle put voir une main tendu vers elle. Elle croisa alors le regard de Legolas.

-Esdras...

* * *

Voilà!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez une petite review!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	23. Chapitre 23- Espoir

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _ET NON, JE N'AI PAS ABANDONNÉ CETTE HISTOIRE! Je suis de retour d'entre les morts! J'ai eu un peu de misère à l'écrire parce que je ne le trouvais jamais a mon goût... et encore, il ne l'est pas. Je vous avertis tout de suite, ce n'est pas, mais alors vraiment pas le meilleur chapitre que j'ai écris! J'espère que vous me pardonnerai!_

 ** _juliefanfic: Coucou, la chameau! (Je commence a aimé t'appeler comme ça!) Je suis contente que tu ais aimé! Ouais... Anouk est un peu...disons... disons qu'elle a beaucoup la tête dans les nuages ( elle tient ça de son père ). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!_**

 ** _Adraa Blanche-Lune: Bon... Après que tu m'ai harceler, j'ai enfin décidé de publier! J'espère que tu vas aimé et que tu vas arrêter de me harceler!_**

 _Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

Legolas... C'était vraiment lui! C'était lui qui l'a sauvait de tous ses malheurs et de cette Ombre?! Elle reconnue alors sa manière de dire son nom. Seul lui avait cette façon de le dire. Elle allait accepter sa main, quand elle se ravisa.

-Qu'est-ce que ton père me veut encore.

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa sa main et la serra fermement.

\- Fais-moi un peu confiance Esdras... Ce n'est pas Parce que je suis le fils de Thranduil que je vais forcément essayer de te tuer.

-En fait... T'as déjà essayé... Deux fois. Répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oh ça va, me la ramène pas...

Elle rit légèrement et il l'aida à se relever.

-Je t'avais dit que je t'emmènerais devant le Roi. Lança t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Quoi?! Lança t-elle. T'as même pas eu à te forcer pour m'y emmener!

-Je t'y ai emmené quand même, C'est ce qui compte...

Elle le regarda, blasée.

-Moi j'ai toujours autant envie de te jeter du haut d'une chute d'eau.

-Bonne chance.

-Je te déteste Legolas... Maugréa t-elle.

-Tiens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça. Lança t-il.

-Mais... Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour toi?! S'exclama t-elle. T'es pas censé être le type froid qui n'aime personne?

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

-Non, ça c'est mon père.

Elle s'assit sur son lit. Il lui lança une pomme, qu'elle attrapa agilement par réflexe. La pomme se couvrit instantanément de givre, devenant blanche. Elle la relança a Legolas.

-Cadeau. Fit-elle.

-Tu sais que tu vas devoir manger un jour ou l'autre?

-Un jour. Répliqua t-elle. Pas aujourd'hui.

-Ce que t'es buttée... Maugréa t-il.

-Ah! Dit-elle en se relevant. Ça ça ressemble à l'elfe qui a essayé de me tuer au Lac!

Il la regarda, blasé.

-Tu vas me la ramener pendant toute mon existence?

-Maintenant que tu propose... Dit-elle malicieusement.

 _*OoOoO*_

 _L'orque pâle sourit en l'attrapant par la gorge, et en la plaquant avec force contre un arbre ... Il souleva les chaînes qui entravaient ses mains un autre orque les cloua au tronc de l'arbre... Il prit une dague et déchira ses vêtements se fichant d'entailler sa peau... Il entailla profondément ses bras et son ventre... Azog la jeta au sol, mais elle n'avait plus la force de se débattre... Le noir... Des yeux bleus purs... Perçant... Une voix sombre..._

 _Tu m'appartiens..._

 _Puis le néant... Ravenhill... Azog... Fili et Kili, transpercés... Thorin mort... Une fille aux cheveux bruns se battant contre l'Orque avec rage... Elle tombe au même moment que l'orque... Elle voulait les sauver... Mais elle est morte avec eux..._

Esdras se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne voyait rien. Elle sentit alors qu'elle était clouée au lit. Elle essaya de se dégager.

\- Esdras, calme-toi! Tout va bien!

Elle se détendit tout de suite en reconnaissant la voix. Sa vue commença à se faire moins trouble et elle put distinguer Legolas au-dessus d'elle. Il avait l'air inquiet.

-Ça va? Demanda t-il.

Elle acquiesça difficilement, voyant les images de son rêves passer devant ses yeux.

-C'est qu'un mauvais rêve...

En fait, elle essayait plus de se convaincre elle même que de rassurer l'elfe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? Se risqua t-il.

Elle le regarda un moment.

-J'ai revus l'horreur qu'Azog m'a fait subir. Puis l'Ombre qui me tourmente depuis des semaines. Et la mort de mes amis... Murmura t-elle.

Legolas fut surpris qu'elle lui dise, mais se dit qu'au moins, elle lui faisait confiance. Il réfléchit un moment. Sans un mot, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna hors de la chambre. Les elfes postés devant, fixèrent le prince sans rien dire. Les couloirs défilèrent devant leurs yeux. Legolas ne prêtait aucune attention aux gens qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des marches, Esdras fut surprise de voir une autre femme, assise à côté de Kili. Elle était fine, avait de longs cheveux roux-bruns qui descendaient jusqu'à ses cuisses.

-Tauriel ? Appela-t-il

À l'entente de son nom, la dénommée se retourna et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-Seigneur Legolas …

Elle se leva d'un bond, baissant la tête.

-Vas-y … Je reviendrais te chercher bientôt. Sourit-il en lâchant Esdras.

Elle lui jeta un regard à demi méfiant et a demi plein d'espoir. Il l'encouragea à descendre les voir. Elle allait descendre, mais se ravisa, et lui sauta au cou.

-Merci beaucoup, je t'en dois une grande Legolas.

Elle le lâcha, le laissant avec la surprise de son geste, et descendit les escaliers. Elle croisa alors le regard de la rousse. Les deux se figèrent.

-Edreï...? Lança Tauriel.

-Dëleïss?! S'étonna la Daeva.

Les deux vieilles amies se prirent dans leurs bras.

-Tu n'as pas du tout changée... Fit la rousse avec un sourire.

-Hormis le fait que j'ai l'air d'un monstre avec des dizaines de marques sur le corps... Souffla l'autre en regardant ses marques.

-Je suis contente de savoir que tu va bien. Fit l'elfe, ignorant le commentaire de la Daeva.

Elle allait s'en aller, mais Esdras la retint.

-Tu peux rester. Tu ne me dérange pas. Lança t-elle.

L'elfe la remercia d'un regard. Esdras s'écarta pour rejoindre Thorin, et une fois arrivée devant sa porte, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, épuisée. Le chef se leva de son siège, troublé par l'état de sa sœur. Elle était faible, blanche, ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu leur éclat métallique.

-Esdras, on te croyait morte...

-Eh bien je suis plus résistante que ce que vous croyiez au début... Murmura t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'enquit-il en tenant fermement sa main droite

-Je fais des rêves, Thorin … Des rêves affreux...

Il lui releva la tête et essuya une larme sur sa joue.

-Raconte.

Sa poigne se raffermit sur les doigts du roi.

-Azog...

-Azog ?

\- Tu n'as même pas idée de ce qu'il m'a fait vivre... Et maintenant je le revis chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. C'est horrible... Si ce n'est pas lui, alors c'est l'Ombre...

Devant son regard interrogateur, elle poursuivit.

-Tu te souviens quand je me suis fait attaquer près du Carrock?

-Oui, mais c'était un rôdeur non?

Elle secoua la tête.

-C'est un homme fait d'ombre qui me répète sans cesse que je lui appartiens... Et encore, si ce n'était pas ce rêve, je vois votre mort... A toi... A Kili... Et a Fili... Je ne veux pas que cela se produise... Si je ne sort pas bientôt d'ici, je sens que je vais devenir folle! Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus... Je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'au bout...

-Esdras, calme-toi. Rien de ce que tu as vu n'arrivera. Ce ne sont que des images, rien de plus. Personne ne mourra...Tenta-t-il en effleurant sa joue.

Elle ferma les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que ce nain était si réconfortant? Il avait les gestes tendres d'un grand frère. Cela avait toujours étonnée la Daeva, mais encore plus maintenant. Il commença à fredonner une chanson, passant sa main dans les cheveux argentés de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'impression de connaître cette chanson... Puis elle se souvint du Lac. La chanson qu'elle fredonnait sans cesse, sans même savoir les paroles. Inconsciemment, elle commença à chanter avec lui.

*OoOoO*

Esdras était dans une grande chambre. Les murs étaient en pierres vertes. Une multitude de cartes étaient accrochées aux murs et des dizaines de livres étaient entassés un peu partout. Elle s'assit sur le lit. Quelqu'un toqua alors à sa porte. Thorin entra. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras.

-Dis, Thorin, demain tu pourrais m'apprendre à me servir d'une épée? Demanda t-elle.

-Je suis désolée, Esdras, demain je dois partir pour les Monts de Fer. Répondit le nain.

Elle baissa la tête, déçue.

-Mais je te promets qu'à mon retour, je t'apprendrai.

Elle releva brusquement la tête.

-C'est vrai?

-Je te le promets!

Elle lui sourit, puis se leva d'un bond. Elle alla sur une étagère et chercha parmi les livres. Elle sortit un livre à la couverture violette et tourna rapidement les pages.

-Regarde ça! Lança t-elle en montrant une page à son frère.

C'était une image. Un grand dragon argenté, ailes déployées, dont l'œil était rouge sang; copie conforme de son collier.

-Il est beau hein le dragon? C'est Le plus beau d'entre tous! Lança t-elle joyeusement.

*OoOoO*

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait nuit et elle était dans son lit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait pu passer des cellules a sa chambre, mais ça lui était égale. Une intense douleur dans son poignet gauche lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle examina son poignet. Il y avait... Comme trois triangle qui en formait eux même un. Un noir, un or et un argent. C'était étrange. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu avoir ça? Et surtout quand? Ensuite, elle regarda son collier dragon. Identique à celui illustré dans le livre. Elle n'était pas sûre si elle avait eu un souvenir, ou si elle avait seulement imaginé tout cela...Elle soupira et se tourna sur le côté. Le sommeil ne l'a prit que très tard dans la nuit.

*OoOoO*

-Vous m'avez fait demander père?

-En effet... Dis-moi Legolas. Que t'avais-je ordonné à propos de la Daeva?

Il ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il avait désobéi, mais il s'en moquait.

-Mes ordres étaient clairs. Poursuivit le roi. Tu ne devais plus y aller, et encore moins la faire descendre aux prisons!

-Mais vous n'aviez aucun droit de l'enfermer de la sorte!

Le roi de tourna brusquement vers son fils, le regardant avec interrogation. Puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux perçant.

-Tu l'aimes... Souffla t-il.

Voyant la lueur dans les yeux de son fils changer, il soupira rageusement.

\- Éloigne-toi d'elle, mon fils, C'est une Daeva... Une mortelle.

-Que cela peut-il bien y changer? Demanda le Prince. Qu'elle soit immortelle ou mortelle, vous avez que cela ne change rien.

\- Elle descend de l'ombre en personne! Sa lignée n'est que noirceur derrière gentillesse, mon fils.

-Elle n'est pas comme vous le prétendez...

-Elle ne lavera pas a elle seule les horreurs de ses ancêtres. Avertit le roi. C'est une créature sortit directement de l'ombre! Et ses pouvoirs sont grands...

Legolas crut voir les yeux de son père briller d'avidité en disant cette dernière phrase.

\- Elle n'est pas comme vous le dites! Elle est complètement le contraire.

-Ne te méprends pas a l'apparence mon fils. C'est une créature de Morgoth, comme ses ancêtres.

Il soupira et se détourna.

-Maintenant, retournes là-bas et ne va plus la voir.

-Alors vous devrez m'enfermer. Répliqua le Prince.

-Soit... Dit le roi, furieux. Retourne voir ta petite protégée... Je te garanti qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu le regretteras!

Legolas tourna les talons et partit, retenant de peu un sourire. Il renvoya les gardes postés à la porte d'Esdras et toqua.

-Entrez! Fit une voix derrière la porte.

Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. La Daeva était penchée sur une feuille, dessinant quelques choses. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

-Bonjour Legolas!

Comment est-ce que _Ça_ pouvait être une créature de l'ombre? Pour cela il aurait au minimum fallu qu'elle soit capable de détester quelqu'un...

-Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda t-il en approchant.

-Oh... Rien de bien important... Répondit-elle brusquement en cachant la feuille.

Le prince haussa les sourcils.

-Montre alors. Lança t-il.

\- Non, Ce n'est pas important... Dit-elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle céda après quelques secondes. Elle lui donna la feuille et se mît à faire les cents pas. Il y avait trois triangle dessinés, qui n'en formait qu'un. Un or, un noir et un argent.

-Qu'est-ce je C'est? Demanda l'elfe.

-J'en sais rien, justement... Lança t-elle.

-Où est-ce que t'as vue ça?

Elle se figea, comme se demandant si elle pouvait lui dire. Elle ôta le morceau de tissu enroulé autour de son poignet gauche et se tourna vers le Prince. Les mêmes triangles, qui n'en formaient qu'un au total, y étaient dessinés.

-Je me suis réveillée avec ça. Dit-elle.

Elle enroula à nouveau le morceau de tissu autour de son poignet. Ils parlèrent pendant quelques heures de tout et n'importe quoi, puis il la laissa. La Daeva, assise dans un fauteuil, vit passer devant ses yeux tous ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'Adraa lui avait montré le Lac.

-Esdras!

L'intéressée, qui regardait les flèches croisées sur son poignet droit, releva brusquement la tête. Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite la voix, mais lorsque, comme par magie, un petit homme aux cheveux bouclés et aux grands pieds apparu devant elle, elle se leva en vitesse.

-Bilbon?!

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Une petite review? Pour me faire plaisir? * yeux de chiens battus*

J'essaierai de publier le plus rapidement possible, mais je ne vous donnerai quand même pas du n'importe quoi!

A bientôt! - L'Oubliée...


	24. Chapitre 24- La Fête

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!_

 ** _juliefanfic: Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu ais malgré tout! Quand elle vas le savoir? Ah, ça c'est une question à laquelle je vais répondre... un jour. ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Bisous! - La licorne... ( Qui n'as plus aucune dignité soit dit en passant)_**

 ** _Adraa Blanche-Lune: Adraa, la voilà la suite, la voilà!_**

 ** _Anouk. elfe .com: Oui Anouk, on sait que c'est toi. Tiens! La réponse a ton harcèlement!_**

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-Bilbon?!

-Esdras! J'ai du mal à croire que je vous ai devant moi! Dit le Hobbit.

-Je... Vous retourne le commentaire... Dit-elle complètement perdue.

Il sourit.

-J'ai un peu plus de ressources que vous ne le croyez.

-J'ai crut voir ça. Fit-elle en souriant. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?

-Je suis ici pour vous aider Esdras! Vous et le reste de la Compagnie! Dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Oh, même dans leurs cellules, les autres ont plus de chances de sortir d'ici que moi. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Je suis surveillée par les meilleurs gardes du roi...

Le Hobbit eut un léger sourire.

-Vous étiez surveillée...

La Daeva se tourna brusquement vers lui.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda t-elle

-Plus aucun garde ne surveille votre porte depuis bientôt deux heures. Expliqua le semi-homme.

-Comment se fait-il que je ne sois plus gardée? Demanda t-elle, confuse.

Le Hobbit eu un grand sourire.

-Grâce au Prince, ma chère Esdras, grâce au Prince...

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du Hobbit. Il était là depuis un moment, et il avait bien vu comment le Prince regardait son amie. La jeune fille le regarda longuement.

-Vous croyez pouvoir faire sortir les nains? Demanda t-elle.

-J'en ai trouvé le moyen, en effet.

-Faites-le. Et n'oubliez pas Anouk! Dit-elle en se levant et en commençant à faire les cents pas. Amenez-les jusqu'à Lacville... Je vous rejoindrai là-bas.

-Vous ne viendrai pas directement avec nous? S'étonna le Hobbit.

-J'ai quelques affaires à régler avant cela... Et des adieux à faire, encore une fois...

Elle s'accouda à la rambarde du balcon et regarda le ciel sans nuage. Aujourd'hui, c'était Mereth el'Guilith... Sa fête préférée. Ça l'avait toujours été. Tout était décoré et illuminé. C'est pour ça qu'elle aimait cette fête. Parce que les décorations, les lumières et les étoiles lui faisaient oublier qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de réelle famille. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et, alors qu'elle se retournait, elle vit que Bilbon avait complètement disparu. La nausée la pris et sa tête commença à tourner. Comme si une sorte de magie essayait d'entrer en contacte avec elle. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Sans même qu'elle ait pu distinguer qui se trouvait devant sa porte, une tornade blonde et argent s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Adraa. L'elfe se planta devant la Daeva, les bras chargés de robes.

-Tu compte faire quoi avec toutes ses robes? Demanda Esdras, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

Un grand sourire malicieux lui répondit.

*OoOoO*

-Bon! Tu es parfaite maintenant!

-Adraa! Je n'ai pas arrêté de te répéter que je ne vais pas à la fête! S'exclama Esdras, découragée et exaspérée.

Pendant deux heures la blonde lui avait fait essayer des dizaines de robes toutes différentes les unes des autres. La Daeva lui avait répété un milliard de fois qu'elle ne comptait pas se joindre aux autres pour Mereth el'Guilith, mais l'elfe se contentait de sourire comme si elle savait quelque chose mais qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Elle détestait quand sa meilleure amie lui cachait des trucs de la sorte. Maintenant, la Daeva était debout devant un miroir, vêtue d'une grande robe au buste vert émeraude et a la jupe verte forêt, en dégradé. Le bas de la robe était brodé de fils d'or, représentant des arbres et des fleurs. Les grandes manches évasées laissaient ses épaules nues et sa taille était ceinte d'une ceinture d'or.

-Adraa, je ne veux pas aller à la fête. Lança t-elle doucement.

-Oh si! Tu viens. Dit la blonde. Je n'ai pas passé deux heures à te faire essayer des robes pour rien.

-Mais ça fait deux heures que je te dis que je ne compte pas y aller!

Sa meilleure amie ne répondit pas, se contentant de brosser les cheveux argent de la Daeva.

-Adraa... Souffla celle-ci.

L'elfe ne dit rien et commença à tresser.

-Adraa...! S'impatienta Esdras.

-Es, arrête de bouger! S'exclama la blonde. Je vais tout rater sinon...

La Daeva, comprenant que son amie ne comptait pas lui laisser le dernier mot, obtempéra et se tut. Adraa ramena ses cheveux en un grand chignon de tresses avec des pinces d'émeraudes et des rubans vert forêt, brodés d'or.

-Tu vas m'écouter maintenant? Demanda t-elle en se plantant devant sa meilleure amie.

-Oh! C'est presque l'heure j'y vais moi! Répondit l'elfe.

-Par Azaghâl! Adraamytthe Blanche-Lune existe t-il quelqu'un de plus entêté que toi en ce monde? Fit Esdras, exaspérée.

-Azaghâl? Interrogea la blonde.

-Le Seigneur de Belegost. Répondit l'autre comme si c'était une évidence. Mon frère me racontait cette histoire quand j'étais petite...

Sa meilleure amie la regarda un moment.

-Es... Tu n'as pas de frère. Dit-elle doucement.

-Si... Dit la Daeva. Thor...

Elle se tut, comprenant ce qu'elle allait dire. C'était totalement impossible que Thorin soit son frère. Pourtant, une partie d'elle lui disait que c'était la vérité, que dans les années oubliées, elle avait eu un frère... et que ce frère était le roi nain.

Elle secoua la tête se passa sa main sur son visage. Elle devait se concentrer.

-Dis, je pourrais voir mes amis une dernière fois? Demanda t-elle.

-Une dernière fois? S'étonna sa meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce que tu trame Es?

-Rien. Rien du tout! J'aimerais seulement revoir Tauriel, Ksetnia, Seth et Silas...

-J'aime pas quand tu me cache des trucs... Dit la blonde en plissant les yeux. Je vais t'emmener les voir, viens!

Elle l'entraîna hors de la chambre et l'emmena vers les maisons des soins. Adraa lui avait déjà expliqué que Tauriel, Seth et Silas passait beaucoup de temps là, et qu'ils y étaient probablement. En effet, elles les trouvèrent là. Les trois amis discutaient calmement quand deux tornade, l'une blonde, l'autre argent et verte, les percuta. Esdras se retrouva dans les bras à Silas et Adraa, dans ceux a Seth.

-Bonjours les garçons! Fit cette dernière.

-Tu n'es pas sensée être la fille du roi toi? Demanda Seth.

-Je le suis, malheureusement... Répondit Adraa.

\- Alors comporte-toi un peu comme tel. Lança Silas avec un sourire.

-Le jour ou elle sera aussi froide et distante que son père, les nains seront végétarien! S'exclama Esdras en riant.

-Tiens, tu es prête pour Mereth el'Guilith. Fit Silas en la détaillant. Tu es très belle.

La Daeva rougit légèrement. Elle remarqua alors une jeune fille qui la fixait. Elle était petite, pas plus grande qu'une naine. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds tressés et de beaux yeux verts. Elle se tenait un peu à l' écart. La Daeva avait l'impression de la connaître...

-Esdras...

Adraa la sortie de ses pensées.

-Voici Amorïaan.

Elle désigna la fille à l' écart.

-C'est une semi-naine, elle vient d' _Erebor_...

*OoOoO*

-Viens!

-Non!

-Allez!

-Adraa! Je te l'ai dit au moins des millions de fois, je ne veux pas aller a cette fête! Répliqua Esdras, exaspérée par l'entêtement de son amie.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que... Répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi?

-Adraa, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

-Pourquoi?

La Daeva soupira, agacée. C'était bien sa meilleure amie; demander "Pourquoi" jusqu'à ce qu'elle flanche.

-Si tu ne viens pas... Fit l'elfe aux cheveux blonds et aux mèches d'argent. Alors je trouverai quelqu'un pour te convaincre d'y aller!

-Personne ne me convaincra d'y aller! Je n'irai pas... Lança Esdras.

Son amie sortit de la chambre avec un sourire espiègle. La Daeva soupira. Comment elle était devenue amie avec elle déjà? Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle pensait aux années qu'elle avait passée avec la fille de Thranduil. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Pas question qu'elle porte cette robe pour la fête. Pas question qu'elle n'aille a la fête tout court. Elle devait aider Bilbon. Elle se délaissa de ses ballerines vertes et ôta sa longue robe. Elle enfila la tenue de rôdeuse dans son sac. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, mais Elladan et Elrohir lui avait montré quelques trucs. Toute habillée de noire, elle se regarda encore dans le miroir, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire avec ses cheveux. Bien qu'elle aimait la manière dont Adraa les avaient coiffés, elle enleva une à une les pinces d'émeraudes et les rubans. Elle défit les tresses, laissant ses cheveux tombés en une cascade d'argent jusqu'à ses chevilles. Pour rien au monde elle ne les aurait coupés. Bien qu'ils soient extrêmement longs. Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte. Elle alla l'ouvrir et fut étonnée de se retrouver devant trois elfes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La plus grande avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux myosotis. En croisant son regard, Esdras se souvint. Elle était venue avec Adraa avant son départ avec les nains. Elle s'appelait...

-Irwen. Dit-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Voici Léonie et Léomy.

C'était deux jumeaux. Ils avaient environ douze ans. Ils étaient tout les deux roux aux yeux bleus azure. Leur regard était étonnamment sage. Les yeux de la fille étaient plus enjoués que son frère.

-Combien d'enfants êtes-vous dans cette famille? Souffla Esdras.

-Que cinq. Répondit Léonie.

-Ça fait quand même cinq quand moi je suis unique... Ça dit a un de vous trois de changer de famille? Demanda la Daeva en riant légèrement.

-On veut bien! Firent les jumeaux au même moment avec de grands sourires.

-Il paraît que tu es super gentille! Fit Léomy.

-Et super protectrice aussi. Lança Léonie. Et que tu te bats comme une vraie guerrière! Et il avait raison, tu es très belle!

Esdras resta surprise de savoir que quelqu'un leur avait parlé d'elle. Elle rougit légèrement au dernier compliment.

-Qui vous a dit ça? Demanda t-elle.

-C'est peut-être moi...

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la Daeva quand elle reconnu la voix de son ami. Elle se retourna doucement vers Legolas.

-Alors comme ça je me bats comme une guerrière... Se moqua t-elle en croisant les bras. Depuis quand je ne me bat plus comme une naine?

-Tu n'étais pas sensée être enfermée pour ne pas venir a la fête? Dit-il sans répondre.

-Me dit pas que C'est toi qu'Adraa a envoyé pour me convaincre... Fit-elle.

Comme seule réponse elle eut un sourire.

-Par Mahal, je l'ai côtoyée pendant quarante ans, et ça m'étonne encore qu'elle soit aussi entêtée.

-Tu ne veux pas aller à la fête?! Lança Irwen.

-Mais pourquoi? Demanda Léomy.

-C'est la meilleure fête de l'année! On attend tous cette fête. C'est très beau en plus! Tout est illuminé et décoré... Fit Léonie.

Le Prince l'attrapa par le poignet et commença à l'entraîner.

-Legolas... Je ne vais pas à la fête. Lança t-elle sans toutefois se dégager.

-Dis ce que tu veux, je sais que c'est ta fête préférée. Dit-il.

-Comment tu sais ça toi? S'étonna Esdras.

-Adraa est incapable de se taire deux minutes... Dit-il avec un sourire.

La Daeva se laissa entraîner jusqu'a l'escalier principal. Elle se figea une fois là. Des dizaines de lanternes de toutes les couleurs étaient accrochées un peu partout. Des guirlandes de fleurs multicolores tressées pendaient ça et là, se croisant. Un grand tapis rouge avait été déroulé et parsemé de dizaines de pétales argentés. Esdras n'en croyais pas ses yeux. C'était encore plus magnifique qu'à Fondcombe, et déjà, c'était dur à battre. Une dizaine de grands papillons bleus sortirent de nulle part et commencèrent à tourbillonner autour d'elle. L'un des papillons était violet. Il tournoya un peu autour d'elle avant de se poser dans ses cheveux argent, entraînant son rire cristallin.

Ce spectacle arracha un sourire au Prince. La Daeva émerveillée devant ce qui était, pour lui, l'une des choses les plus banales. Certes, il adorait cette fête, et l'attendait toute l'année, mais il avait l'habitude. Cela lui rappela aussi que la Daeva qu'il avait devant lui était jeune, très jeune.

La jouvencelle le regarda avec un grand sourire. C'était tellement beau ici. Des dizaines d'elfes se regroupèrent devant les portes. Legolas l'entraîna avec lui dans la foule. Quand les gardes ouvrirent la porte, les elfes se suivirent tranquillement et montèrent dans les arbres. Esdras suivit le Prince jusqu'au pied d'un très grand arbre.

-Je suis sûre que j'arrive en haut avant toi. Dit-elle.

-Impossible. Moi, j'ai été élevé ici... Répliqua t-il.

-Alors on fait la course? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Il s'accrocha à la première branche et monta dessus.

\- Tu ne me rattraperas jamais. Dit-il en commençant à monter.

La jeune fille sourit. Elle posa ses mains sur son cœur, plia les genoux et sauta, déployant ses grandes ailes dorées et bleues. Elle monta rapidement jusqu'a la cime de l'arbre. Et attendit dans les airs, le regard tourné vers le ciel. Elle entendit Legolas finir sa montée derrière elle, et un hoquet de surprise résonné. Avec un sourire, elle se retourna vers l'elfe, debout sur une large branche. Voyant son air étonné, elle éclata de rire.

-Fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu n'as jamais vue de Daeva. Rit-elle.

-Un Daeva oui, mais une Daeva avec des ailes, non. Répondit-il.

Elle approcha de la branche et, quand elle y posa pied, ses ailes disparurent dans un éclat doré.

-Je t'avais dit que j'arriverais en haut avant toi. Dit-elle.

-Tu as triché...

-Quoi?! S'offusqua t-elle faussement. Je t'ai dit que j'arriverais en haut avant toi. Je ne t'ai pas dit par quel moyen.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit toutefois rien, ce qui arracha un sourire à la Daeva. Elle s'assit sur la large branche et leva les yeux vers les étoiles. L'elfe s'assit près d'elle. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à regarder les étoiles. Une forte douleur dans son poignet gauche ramena la Daeva sur terre. Elle regarda son poignet. Les trois triangles émettaient une étrange lueur blanche. Elle reporta son attention sur les étoiles, quand elle s'aperçut que Legolas la regardait. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire. Un cor résonna alors. Esdras se leva en vitesse, sachant d'or et déjà la raison de cet appel.

-Les prisons... Souffla Legolas, lui confirmant

* * *

Voilà!

Vous en avez pensé quoi? Vous avez aimé? Détesté? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez une petite review!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	25. Chapitre 25- Fuite

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Me revoilà avec un chapitre assez court ( J'ai du publier suite a du harcèlement par ma meilleure amie) !_

 ** _juliefanfic: Coucou! Donc... Oui... Adraa est une vrai tête de mule. Ah! je suis contente que tu aimes Léomy et Léonie! Ce ne sont pas mes personnages, mais ceux d'une amie. Oui, moi, je fais entrer TOUT les persos de mes amies dans ma fic! Je recycle les fanfictions des autres. ^^ J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira!_**

 ** _Bisous de ta licorne!_**

 **Adraa Blanche-Lune: _Oui, tu dérange mes amis, mais je suis sûre qu'ils t'apprécient quand même. ( Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix de toute façon ) J'espère que tu aimeras et que tu arrêtera de me harceler!_**

 _Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

-Les prisons... Souffla Legolas.

Il commença à redescendre de l'arbre. Impatiente, la jeune fille sauta en bas de la branche. Elle se rattrapa gracieusement à quelques centimètres du sol en ouvrant ses ailes. Elle atterrit doucement près de Legolas, qui était descendu très vite. Ils coururent jusqu'aux portes de la ville, où ils trouvèrent Tauriel et Silas.

-Les nains et l'elfe se sont échappés. Informa la rousse.

-Comment? Demanda le Prince.

-Par les caves. Répondit l'elfe aux cheveux d'ébène.

Esdras sourit faiblement. Bilbon avait réussis. Pourtant son sourire s'effaça tandis que Tauriel continuait :

-Les orques sont après eux...

*OoOoO*

Thorin réapparut à la surface. Pourquoi diable le Hobbit les avait fait sortir par les caves? Dans des tonneaux? Il vit du coin de l'œil Anouk, un poisson la giflant au visage avec sa queue, avant de retourner dans l'eau de la rivière. Il vit Kili rire et l'elfe maugréer. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près du pont, les grilles se fermèrent. Un elfe, sur le pont, tomba alors, raide mort. Des orques apparurent partout autour d'eux. Le Prince nain jura intérieurement.

-Sous le pont! Cria t-il.

Kili se leva alors et sortit de son tonneau. Il sauta sur le pont, se battant contre les orques, et arriva près du levier. Alors qu'il allait l'abaisser, il entendit un sifflement, puis un bruit mat. Quand il se retourna, il vit un orque, une flèche dans l'abdomen, étendu sur le sol. Une silhouette ailée fit alors apparition près de lui avec un sourire satisfait.

-Esdras! Firent Fili et Kili au même moment.

La Daeva ordonna au brun de retourner dans le tonneau au plus vite, et lui évita une flèche en le poussant dans la rivière. Elle eut du mal à éviter le projectile, mais réussit tout de même. Elle abaissa le levier alors que plusieurs orques mourraient sous les flèches des elfes qui venaient d'arriver. Les nains continuèrent leur descente. Esdras fit exploser un orque et sauta sur la rive pour suivre les nains. Son épée en main, elle couru sur le bord de la rivière, suivant les nains et les protégeant. Elle tendit la main vers un orque, qui gela instantanément. Elle fit un mouvement de main, comme pour chasser une mouche, et l'orque explosa. Elle se retrouva alors encerclée de cinq orques. Elle enfonça sa dague dans le cou d'une des créatures, donna un puissant coup de pied a une autre, qui roula dans la rivière, et roula sur le coté, comme Legolas lui avait appris, pour ensuite planté sa dague dans le dos d'une autre infâme créature. Il n'en restait que deux. Les deux orques foncèrent sur elle. Elle les évita aisément et planta sa dague dans la tête de l'un d'eux. L'autre se jeta sur elle, et, d'un mouvement de la main, elle lui lança un puissant éclair. Elle recommença a courir.

Un drôle de bruit, comme des grognements, la fit se retourner. Elle du s'empêcher de rire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Legolas l'avait suivi et il était debout sur les têtes de Dwalin et Oin, tirant des orques au passage. Elle évita de justesse une lame qui allait s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, et décapita l'orque. Une flèche lui frôla l'oreille gauche et elle esquiva un peu trop tard la lame d'un orque, qui lui entailla la joue droite. Après avoir enfoncé son épée dans la tête de l'horrible créature, elle essuya du revers de la main le sang qui coulait sur sa joue.

Elle esquiva un couteau qui venait d'être lancé de justesse. Une mèche de ses cheveux en souffrit. Elle lança sa dague qui s'enfonça dans la tête de l'orque qui lui avait lancé le couteau. Une mèche de cheveux brune passa alors devant ses yeux. La mèche qui avait été mi-coupée par le couteau était maintenant brune pâle, tirant légèrement vers le roux. Passant outre, elle esquiva une flèche, qui lui écorcha tout de même l'avant bras.

Elle entendit vaguement son nom derrière elle, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle savait bien qui l'appelait. Mais elle était certaine que si elle se retournait pour le regarder, elle allait rester avec lui... Mais elle avait fait une promesse aux nains, et elle allait la respecter. Elle continua de courir, suivant les nains. Elle s'arrêta sur un rocher, et se retourna malgré elle vers Legolas. Il se battait contre un orque. Un mouvement derrière l'elfe attira alors l'attention de la Daeva. Un orque, arc en main, qui visait le Prince. Elle tendit la main vers l'orque. Deux immense branches sortirent de nulle part et le transpercèrent.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit l'elfe achever son adversaire. Elle se retourna, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un orque. Un picotement dans son côté gauche lui fit baisser les yeux. La lame de l'orque était enfoncée assez profondément dans son côté. Elle eut un sourire qui déstabilisa la créature. Elle le décapita alors avec sa dague. L'orque tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Esdras retira la lame d'un coup sec et appuya légèrement sur la plaie qui saignait beaucoup. Ça allait probablement gâcher sa journée.

Elle regarda la rivière. Les nains étaient assez loin, mais les rattraper serait facile en volant. Les orques étaient toujours après eux. Un petit bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle sortit lentement sa dague et se retourna brusquement. Elle baissa tout de suite son arme en reconnaissant Legolas. Elle lui offrit un léger sourire forcé avant de se retourner pour suivre les nains. L'elfe l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'en empêcher. Son regard azure devint immédiatement inquiet en voyant la large plaie qui rayait le coté de la Daeva.

-Ce n'est rien. Dit-elle en lui cachant sa blessure.

Elle essaya de se dégager, mais il la retint.

-Esdras...

-* Amin thel tul a n'alaquel, Mellon nîn. Amin ume y' vesta ar' amin boe heb ta. Amin gwesta amin thel na n'alaquel. Dit-elle doucement, le coupant.

Il essuya délicatement le sang sur la joue de la jeune femme avec son pouce. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reparte encore une fois. Après un sourire, elle se dégagea et se détourna. Elle couru un peu avant de déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler pour rejoindre les nains. Elle n'avait jamais voulu apprendre le Sindarin. Pourtant, elle le parlait... C'était bien étrange. Elle se retourna une dernière fois bien malgré elle.

-** Namarië... Murmura t-elle.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur comment se finirait cette histoire, surtout depuis le rêve qu'elle avait fait. Quelqu'un allait mourir dans la guerre qui s'annonçait. Mais elle avait fait une promesse... Et elle comptait la tenir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte...

* * *

* _Je reviendrai, mon ami. J'ai fait une promesse et je dois la tenir. Je jure que je reviendrai. (_ Peut ne pas être exacte, ne me lancez pas d'objets pointues si c'est le cas. _)_

** _Adieu_

* * *

Voilà!

Vous en avez pensé quoi? Vous avez aimé? Détesté? N'hésitez pas a me le dire dans une review! S'il vous plait! À la prochaine!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	26. Chapitre 26- LacVille

_Salut!_

 _Me revoilà!_

 ** _juliefanfic: Ah! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé! ^^ Je fais la même chose quand je me blesse!_**

 ** _Bref, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien louper! C'est juste moi qui n'en pouvais plus de me faire harcelée par mon amie, alors pour lui faire plaisir, j'ai publier. Mais après je me suis relus... J'ai donc corrigé certain passage quand j'ai vu que... c'était réellement pourri. J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour ça! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira!_**

 ** _Bisous de ta licorne sans dignité!_**

 ** _.com: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé Anouk! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!_**

 ** _Adraa Blanche-Lune: Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! Dis, ma chère amie... Toi, tu publie quand? ^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite._**

 _Bonne Lecture a tous!_

* * *

Tauriel rejoignit Legolas très vite. Elle lui demanda bien des choses, et C'est à peine s'il répondit à une. Elle lui attrapa le poignet.

-Tu es blessé?! S'étonna t-elle.

Le Prince se figea en voyant sa main couverte de sang. D'où provenait tout ce sang? Il se chercha une quelconque blessure, mais ne trouva rien. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de la blessure d'Esdras. Inconsciemment il y avait porté sa main. Elle était blessée gravement, et, la connaissant, elle ne ferait rien elle-même pour arranger son cas.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis blessé. Dit-il, inquiet pour la Daeva.

Il tourna les talons et retourna à Mirkwood...

*OoOoO*

Lorsqu'Esdras se posa sur le quai de LacVille, il faisait déjà nuit depuis plus d'une heure. Sa main droite appuyée sur sa blessure, elle marcha un peu sur le pont. Si, au début, sa blessure ne l'avait pas inquiétée, maintenant qu'elle avait perdue beaucoup sang, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait peur. Sa main et le côté gauche de sa robe étaient rouge carmin, et c'est à peine si elle réussissait à tenir debout. Elle soupira. La ville avait beau être assez petite, jamais elle ne trouverait les nains dans cet état. Elle se trouva un coin entre deux maisons. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisée. Elle ferma les yeux...

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le soleil commençait à pointer à l'horizon. Elle sentait quelque chose de lourd à demi sur elle, qui l'a réchauffait. Elle découvrit une grosse boule de poils argentée. Elle se figea. L'animal du le sentir, car il leva ses yeux dorés vers elle. C'était une louve...

"- _Une Daeva est unique des autres sur trois points. Ses marques, ses pouvoirs et son âme. L'âme d'une Daeva, au moment où elle en aura besoin, se manifestera charnellement sous la forme d'un animal. Cet animal la représente personnellement._

 _Une chatte blonde aux yeux dorés monta sur la rambarde, se frottant affectueusement contre Ëlissë._

 _-Esdras, voici Dyah. Cette chatte est la manifestation animale de mon âme. Tu découvriras la tienne lorsque tu en auras vraiment besoin. Elle te suivra ou que tu aille, et te retrouvera toujours..._ "

Le souvenir de sa mère fut assez douloureux, mais elle l'a remercia silencieusement de lui avoir appris cela. Elle passa sa main sur le flanc de la louve, qui posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Une idée lui passa en tête. Elle allait faire quelque chose d'idiot, ne sachant pas si cela marcherait, mais si ça pouvait l'aider à trouver les nains... Elle se mit à chercher quelque chose que Thorin reconnaîtrait facilement. Son regard tomba sur son collier dragon. Ça allait faire l'affaire. Elle ôta le collier et le mit autour du cou de la bête.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide... Murmura t-elle. Tu dois trouver Thorin et le ramener ici.

Comme si elle avait compris, la louve se leva, inclina la tête vers elle et déguerpit. La Daeva soupira, déjà épuisée. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre Thorin...

*OoOoO*

Thorin soupira. Premièrement, il y avait eu le batelier, ensuite le maître... Maintenant, il était sur la grande place de la ville, adossé à une maison. Le Maître avait décidé de faire une grande fête en leur honneur. Les autres avaient l'air de s'amuser un peu. Lui, avait un étrange pressentiment. La nuit était fraîche. Il se retourna une énième fois avec l'impression d'être fixé, et tomba sur une chose à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu. Une louve argentée était assise au milieu de la rue déserte à sa droite. Ses yeux étaient dorés. Le regard du nain tomba alors sur le collier, autour du cou de l'animal. Le dragon... La louve se leva et lui tourna le dos, avant de s'enfoncer dans la ville. Il n'avait aucune idée de si il hallucinait ou si c'était vraiment un signe, mais il suivit la bête. Après des milliards de détours, des ruelles qui se ressemblaient toutes et des ponts de bois douteux, la louve s'arrêta et s'assit à même le sol d'une ruelle. Juste devant elle, il y avait une silhouette noire adossée au mur d'une maison. L'animal donna un léger coup de museau sur la main pâle de l'inconnu, qui ne bougea pas. Thorin se dit que cette personne était probablement morte et s'approcha doucement. La louve donna encore une fois un coup sur la main gauche de l'inconnu. La main tourna lâchement et Thorin sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant le signe argenté à l'intérieur de la paume. Il s'agenouilla près de la silhouette et ôta la capuche de la cape noire, découvrant ce qu'il avait craint... Esdras.

-Esdras! Dit-il.

La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux et un faible sourire naquit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Thorin. Il remarqua alors le sang qui teintait le bois à sa gauche. Il écarta délicatement la main de la jeune fille pour découvrir la plaie profonde que lui avait infligée l'orque.

-Ce n'est rien... Dit-elle en tendant la main vers la louve.

L'animal disparu alors à travers la ville.

*OoOoO*

Quand Esdras ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans...une clairière. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu se retrouver ici? Mais peu à peu, les arbres devinrent gris et sombre.

 **Non, non, non... Je rêve...**

Elle commença à paniquer. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais réussis ses plans, l'Ombre était inquiétant et effrayant. Justement, il apparu juste derrière la Daeva. Ses yeux bleus perçant semblaient lire son âme. Il approcha à quelques centimètres d'elle, sans qu'elle ne pût faire quoi que ce soit.

 _Je t'ai manqué?_

La jeune femme déglutit, espérant qu'elle serait une fois de plus sauvée.

Je vais me prendre d'avance cette fois... Il sortit un couteau à la lame noire comme la nuit. Un rubis ornait le manche. Bien qu'elle aurait voulu partir, car ce n'était pas la volonté qui manquait, la jeune femme en était incapable. Elle vit alors deux branches sortirent de terre et s'enrouler autour de ses jambes et ses bras, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

L'Ombre appuya sa lame sur le cou de la Daeva, accentuant lentement et doucement la pression. Une goutte de sang perla sous la lame. C'est alors qu'une ligne sombre, partant de la goutte de sang, remonta la lame jusqu'au rubis. L'Ombre retira la lame, laissant une marque semblable à un soleil noir. Un rictus étira les lèvres de la créature. Il caressa un moment la joue de la Daeva.

 _Tu es à moi, Esdras... Corps et Âme, tu m'appartiens, à moi seul..._

Il disparu. La jeune femme se sentit basculer.

*OoOoO*

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Esdras était couchée dans un lit confortable. La lune était encore dans le ciel, mais le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever. Elle s'assit lentement sur son lit. Un sourire lui échappa en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Fili et Kili étaient endormis sur les deux fauteuils, Bilbon sur le sofa, et Thorin était assis à la fenêtre. Alors qu'elle allait se lever, elle remarqua quelque chose sur Thorin. Une boule de poil argentée. La jeune femme ne peut retenir un rire cristallin en voyant le roi nain endormi avec la louve sur lui. Elle approcha et caressa doucement la louve. Après quelques secondes, elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans le salon de la maison de visite du maître. Personne n'était encore levé. La Daeva soupira au souvenir de son rêve. Elle en avait assez de ce rêve. Cela lui puisait le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Inconsciemment, elle porta sa main à son cou, où la lame de l'Ombre l'avait touchée. Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors une fine cicatrice. Très légère. Elle se leva et alla se regarder dans un miroir. Un soleil noir ornait son cou. Les rayons sombres de la marque suivaient ses veines. Elle entendit alors des pas derrière elle.

-Je ne crois pas que Thorin apprécierait grandement de te voir debout.

La Daeva se tourna vers Balin avec un sourire.

-Il n'aurait pas pût me garder bien longtemps couchée de toute façon, je lui facilite la tâche... Répondit-elle.

Le vieux nain lui sourit.

-Nous partons à l'aube.

Il tourna les talons et partis. Mais il se ravisa.

-Pourquoi y a-t-il un loup en haut? Demanda t-il.

La jeune fille échappa un rire cristallin.

-Je vous expliquerai tout à l'heure...

* * *

Voilà!

Si vous n'avez rien compris a ce chapitre... C'est _**N.O.R.M.A.L.E**_ , ne vous inquiétez pas! Essayer de mettre mon imagination sur papier, c'est pas le truc le plus facile a faire. Bref, J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plus! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	27. Chapitre 27- Smaug

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Me voilà! Je suis au courant que je suis en retard, et j'en suis désolée. Explication: (Si vous vous en fichez, passez tout de suite a l'histoire) J'avais un concert Dimanche soir et un IMMENSE devoir/production orale pour l'école. Le secondaire 2 c'est pas facile... Bref, mais je suis là!_

 ** _juliefanfic: Coucou mon chameau! Ah! Maintenant que tu demandes, oui, je obligée de te stresser... c'est amusant! Je suis vraiment contente que tu continue toujours d'aimer cette histoire!_** ** _Bisous!_** ** _Ta Licorne!_**

 _Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

Esdras regardait la montagne s'élevant devant elle. Ils étaient partis à l'aube et avaient traversés le lac jusqu'à la terre ferme. Oin l'avait soignée et déjà, elle n'avait plus aucune douleur. Elle replaça la mèche brune derrière son oreille avec un léger grognement. Elle en avait assez des mystères, mais il y en avait encore qui s'ajoutaient; Le soleil noir dans son cou, le fait qu'une de ses mèches, coupée, était devenue brune... Que des mystères dans sa vie.

-Esdras! Tu viens? S'exclama Kili en la sortant de ses pensées.

-J'arrive!

Elle n'était pas sûre que c'était une bonne idée d'entrer dans la montagne... Peut-être que le dragon y étais toujours? Elle accéléra le pas, suivit de la louve, pour arrivé près du nain au pied d'une immense statue d'un roi nain. Les autres avaient déjà commencé à grimper. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la Daevas. Elle avait un meilleur moyen que de grimper. Elle déploya ses ailes et, non sans avoir tiré la langue à Kili, monta rapidement jusqu'à hauteur de Thorin.

-La montée n'est pas trop dure? Se moqua t-elle.

-Tu peux bien parler petit Ange! Maugréa Dwalin un peu plus bas, un sourire amusé tout de même sur son visage.

-Je vous attends en haut alors. Dit-elle en montant comme une flèche.

Elle se posa sur la corniche. Sachant qu'elle serait seule pour un moment, elle examina la marque, ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire. Noire comme l'encre, une lueur violette semblait provenir de l'intérieur du soleil. Elle frissonna. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle s'assit sur un rocher et ferma les yeux. L'image de grandes salles remplis d'or lui apparurent. Une ombre planait au-dessus. Elle vit le corps d'une bête écaillée et ailée, dormant paisiblement sur l'or. Smaug. Il était la... Et Il était vivant. L'œil du dragon s'ouvrit et la fixa.

 _ **Qui es-tu?**_

La Daeva se figea en entendant la voix grave et rauque du dragon dans sa tête.

 _ **Qui es-tu?**_ Répéta t-il, impatient.

-Esdras. Répondit la jeune femme, hésitante.

 _ **Esdras... Ne serais-tu pas l'enfant de la Sage?**_

-Si... D' Ëlissë. Fit-elle.

 _ **J'attendais ton arrivée depuis si longtemps, petite fleur d'hiver... Descend donc que je vois enfin ce pourquoi j'étais venu ici...**_

Esdras ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Thorin venait tout juste d'arriver. Rapidement, elle prit un masque d'impassibilité et le rejoignit.

-Ça t'en a pris du temps! Se moqua t-elle gentiment.

Le Dragon était vivant, et Thorin allait envoyer Bilbon en bas...

Anouk arriva alors derrière lui, et se laissa tomber au sol.

-Plus jamais... Je ne grimpe... Un roi en pierre! S'exclama t-elle.

Esdras s'approcha d'elle.

-N'es-tu pas sensée être une elfe ma chère amie? Dit-elle.

-Tu ne parle pas la Daeva. Grogna t-elle. Je suis crevé, Si je veux!

Esdras secoua la tête.

-Tu ne changeras jamais!

-Mieux vaut! Dit l'elfe. Les autres elfes sont inintéressants!

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas totalement d'accord, la Daeva rit légèrement. Tout le monde était maintenant en haut. Dwalin et Nori cherchaient la serrure tandis que Thorin s'inquiétait, voyant le soleil décliner. Elle, n'était pas pressée de rentrer. S'ils n'entraient pas, elle ne s'en plaindrait pas. Elle était effrayée pour le Hobbit qui allait descendre en bas. Lorsque le soleil disparu complètement, elle eu un pincement au cœur en voyant Thorin, désemparé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de la sorte. Les nains commençaient à redescendre.

-Attendez! Dit Bilbon. Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner...

Thorin lui donna la carte, puis s'en un mot, redescendit. Esdras, qui caressait la louve, se tourna vers Bilbon, la détermination qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux l'encouragea quelque peu.

-Esdras vous n'allez pas abandonner non plus. Dit-il.

-Non. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Dit-elle.

Le Hobbit sourit légèrement avant de relire la carte.

\- Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise... Quand la grive frappera...

Comme si il avait entendu, un petit oiseau, une grive, arriva. Il prit une pierre dans son bec, et commença à frapper le mur de pierre avec. Les nuages qui cachait la lune se déplacèrent alors, laissant passer les rayons de la lune qui, lentement, se rejoignirent a un endroit précis... La serrure. Le semi-homme et la Daeva se regardèrent.

-Eh! Remontez! S'écria Bilbon! La dernière lueur c'est celle de la lune!

Voyant que les nains ne reviendraient pas de si tôt, il se mît à chercher la clé. Esdras se laissa tomber dans le vide. Elle déploya ses ailes à la hauteur de Thorin légèrement plus bas.

-Thorin! S'exclama t-elle. Remonte! Maintenant!

Elle remonta auprès de Bilbon. Balin regarda Thorin. Le roi nain soupira puis recommença à monter.

Juste lorsqu'elle remontait, Bilbon venait de donner un coup de pied sur la clé qu'il cherchait tant. La clé aurait tombé dans le vide, si une large botte ne s'était pas écraser sur la corde. Thorin l'a prit délicatement. Le Hobbit et la jeune femme soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant tout le monde de retour en haut. Thorin passa la clé dans la serrure, et la tourna. Un déclic résonna, et le nain poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit. Il entra, murmurant presque pour lui-même.

-Je reconnais ces murs... Ces couloirs... Cette pierre...

Esdras entra à son tour.

-Ici se tiens le septième royaume du peuple de Durin. Puisse le cœur de la montagne servir à la défense de ses lieux.

Elle se retourna et regarda le trône sculpté. Un flot d'image passa alors devant ses yeux, si violent qu'elle recula et se heurta au mur.

Thrain... Thorin... Fili et Kili... Dis... Les forges... Frerin... Les voyages de Thorin aux Monts de Fer... _SA_ chambre... Les entraînements... Le Dragon... Smaug...

Elle se souvenait... De tout! Lorsque les nains réapparurent devant ses yeux, personnes ne l'avait remarqué.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est, là, au-dessus? Demanda Bilbon.

-Ça, maître cambrioleur, c'est ce pourquoi vous êtes ici... Répondit Thorin.

*OoOoO*

Ça ne faisait pas une heure qu'ils attendaient, que déjà, Esdras n'en pouvait plus. C'est alors qu'une grande secousse ébranla la montagne. S'en fut trop, elle entra et se dirigea vers les salles. Quelqu'un lui attrapa le poignet et l'arrêta.

-Esdras. Laisse lui donc du temps. Fit Thorin.

-Non! Je vais descendre le voir... Répondit-elle en se dégageant.

\- Alors laisse-moi y aller.

Elle croisa les bras. Il ne l'intimidait plus du tout.

-Non. Tu sais que le dragon est en vie. Tu as envoyé Bilbon à une mort certaine, alors il en sera de même pour moi! Répondit-elle. Le roi ne devrait pas risquer sa vie...

Elle fit volteface et se dirigea rapidement vers les salles. Elle déboucha alors sur une grande salle remplie d'or. Ça n'avait pas du tout changé. Elle descendit quelques marches et se mît à chercher la Hobbit. Elle le trouva... Mais il avait un petit problème. Il avait un gigantesque dragon perché au dessus de lui!

-Smaug... Souffla t-elle.

Il n'avait pas changé lui non plus depuis soixante ans. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver une idée.

 _ **Je suis presque tenté de te laisser la prendre...**_

La Daeva leva les yeux sur le Dragon, qui regardait Bilbon. Le Hobbit regardait une grosse pierre à ses pieds. Esdras ne voyait qu'une lumière blanche.

 _ **...Rien que pour voir Écu-de-Chêne souffrir... La voir le détruire... La voir lui assécher le cœur et le conduire à la folie!**_

Esdras se figea. Que voulait-il dire? Puis les images de Thror et sa pierre lui revinrent. Elle secoua la tête pour les chasser.

 _ **...Mais non.**_ Continua le Dragon. _**Alors, voleur dans les ombres, comment veux-tu mourrir?**_

Il s'apprêtait sûrement à manger Bilbon, mais n'en eu jamais l'occasion, car le Hobbit disparu. Esdras eut alors la nausée et elle elle sentit le collier dragon chauffer, et la brûler. Elle ne dit rien et la sensation se dissipa peu à peu. Smaug cracha alors une vague de flammes où il y avait le semi-homme quelques secondes avant. Elle se cacha derrière le mur pour se protéger et ressortit face à Smaug tout de suite après. Le Dragon, qui semblait enfin l'avoir vu, la contempla quelques instant.

 _ **Alors c'est toi...**_

*OoOoO*

Bilbon était en train de remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre, lorsqu'il se retrouva en face de Thorin.

-Ah! Thorin! Dit-il, essoufflé.

-Bilbon, vous allez bien... Vous avez vu Esdras?

-Es... N..non, je ne l'ai pas vu, elle est descendu? Fit le semi-homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Le nain se renfrogna.

-Et l'Arkenstone, l'avez-vous trouvée? Demanda t-il, soudainement plus sombre.

Le Hobbit sembla hésiter, puis il acquiesça.

-Oui... Venez.

Il voulu passer, mais Thorin l'en empêcha avec son épée. Puis la voix de Smaug résonna.

 _ **Alors C'est toi... Le précieux joyau que je devais ramener à Irhy...**_

Le Hobbit et le nain se regardèrent, puis approchèrent discrètement. Ils virent alors Esdras, debout face au Dragon.

-Un joyau? Demanda t-elle. Je ne le suis point.

 _ **Tu possèdes bien du pouvoir pour une simple Daeva...**_

Il s'approcha d'elle très rapidement, la fixant avec une lueur avide.

 _ **Et tu possèdes quelque chose de très puissant et précieux. Je comprends pourquoi j'ai été envoyé maintenant...**_

La Daeva déglutit. II était inquiétant.

-Par qui avez-vous été envoyé? Demanda t-elle.

 _ **Addrass... Le roi du royaume de l'Est... L'époux de la Sage...**_

La jeune femme se figea et arrêta soudainement de respirer. L'époux de la Sage, cela voulais dire... Son père. Un cri de guerre résonna derrière elle tandis que Thorin, Kili, Fili et tous les autres nains entraient dans la salle. Smaug détourna son attention d'elle et les regarda un long moment avant d'avancer vers eux, se mettant entre Esdras et les nains. Il s'éleva de toute sa grandeur, et cracha un jet de flammes sur eux. Ils coururent et allèrent dans les forges... A l'exception d'Esdras, qui était séparée d'eux. Elle déglutit en reculant. Ça s'annonçait mal pour elle...

* * *

Voilà!

Vous en avez pensé quoi? Je suis sadique quand même, hein? N'hésitez pas a m'envoyer une petite review!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	28. Chapitre 28- Dragon et Roi de l'Est

_Salut! Me revoilà!_

 ** _Nuit Noire: Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que la suite te plaira!_**

 ** _Adraa Blanche-Lune: Merci beaucoup! ^^_**

 ** _juliefanfic: Mwahahahhahahahahah! Je suis cruelle, je sais! Attends de lire ce chapitre, juste avec la dernière phrase, tu vas vouloir me tuer! C'est certain que je vais faire souffrir Esdras, c'est trop drôle!_**

 ** _Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!_**

 ** _Bisou, mon chameau!_**

 ** _Ta licorne!_**

 _Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

Le Dragon ne s'occupa pas très longtemps des nains. Il revint à Esdras.

 **Tu possède un bijou... Un bijou d'une puissance inestimable petite fleur... Montre le moi.**

La Daeva déglutit en reculant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de fuir.

 **Fuir ne te servira à rien précieuse lys d'argent. Je te retrouverai...**

Ah! Il pouvait lire dans son esprit maintenant... Super. Elle recula encore un peu. Elle devait trouver une solution.

 **Montre-moi la pierre de Morgoth, petite elanor... Montre-moi le dragon d'argent.**

Esdras se figea. Le dragon d'argent? Il ne parlait tout de même pas de... Elle sortit le collier dragon de sous sa chemise.

 **Ah, le joyau des ténèbres... La pierre de Morgoth. Approche, rose blanche...n'ai pas peur.**

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme approcha du dragon. Encore. Plus près. Elle se retrouva bientôt à quelques centimètres de lui.

 **Je vois que ton âme reste la même après toute ces années, petite niphredil, toujours aussi blanche et pure... Bien qu'elle soit brisée, maintenant.**

La Daeva recula rapidement comme si on lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le ventre. Puis elle vit son espoir sur la passerelle derrière le dragon. Thorin ainsi que Balin et Bilbon. Mais cela se transforma en cauchemars...

*OoOoO*

Thorin tournait en rond. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'aider. Quand enfin, il trouva comment, il sépara la compagnie, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Il sortit avec Balin et Bilbon sur la passerelle derrière le dragon.

 **... Bien qu'elle soit brisée maintenant.**

-Smaug! Cria le roi nain.

Le dragon se retourna vers lui.

-Viens te mesurer à nous!

Le Dragon eut un genre de rictus, si tout du moins c'était possible pour les dragons.

 **Avec plaisir...**

C'est alors que Thorin remarqua Esdras près du Dragon. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'espoir. La bête enroula alors sa queue autour d'elle.

 **Tu ne fuiras pas comme une voleuse, petite fleur des neiges... Tu reste avec moi.**

La détresse qui se lut dans les yeux de la jeune femme à se moment était mêlée à une lueur sombre et menaçante. Elle plaça ses mains sur la queue du dragon, qui devint immédiatement complètement blanche. Le dragon la relâcha en grognant. Il n'aimait pas le froid. La Daeva fit volte-face et commença à courir sans but précis. Elle fut rejointe par Thorin.

-Il faut l'attirer dans les forges. Lui dit-il.

-Je m'en occupe... Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle se stoppa et rebroussa chemin pour se trouver en face de la grande bête.

-Smaug! Suis-moi si tu le peux! Hurla t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et commença à courir. Elle saura et déploya ses ailes blanches, s'assurant que le Dragon la suivait jusque dans les forges.

-Thorin j'espère que tu as un bon plan... Murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se retourna une énième fois, regardant le reptile géant qui la suivait. Elle était juste devant les forges, quand la voix de Smaug résonna.

 **Tu ne m'échapperas jamais, Esdras. Tu es à moi!**

La Daeva se figea. Elle n'était plus capable de bouger. Qu'avait-il dit?! Il la rejoignit en quelques secondes.

 **Tu as déjà entendu ces mots, je ne me trompe?** Fit le dragon. **Je vais te rassurer; celui qui te hante n'est point moi...**

La jeune femme déglutit. L'Ombre. Il parlait comme lui.

 **Non, ce n'est pas moi... C'est plutôt une personne qui te veut depuis ton esclavage...**

Ce fut trop. Ses ailes disparurent et Esdras tomba à genoux, tremblante. Comment savait-il tout cela? Ce n'était qu'un dragon. Elle se répéta cette phrase quelques dizaines de fois et se releva. Elle regarda le dragon dans les yeux.

-Que me veux-tu, Smaug le Doré? S'enquit-elle.

 **Je veux ce que les nains m'ont volé. Ce qu'ils m'on dérobé... Je veux avoir la pierre de Morgoth et** _ **MA**_ **Rose Blanche que le roi ma promis!**

La Daeva entra dans les forges. Les nains étaient tous cachés.

-Une simple fleur fanée? S'étonna t-elle. Que t'apporterait-elle?

 **Tellement d'or que cette montagne serait un grain de poussière à ses côté!** Fit le dragon, une lueur avide dans les yeux.

La jeune femme sourit.

-Viens me chercher... Limace.

Les nains sortirent alors de leur cachette et s'activèrent à travers les forges.

-Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'aurais dit... Lança ironiquement Thorin en la rejoignant.

-Faut croire qu'on a quelques airs de famille... Dit-elle en rejoignant Kili et Fili.

Les deux princes lui demandèrent si elle allait bien.

\- Je ne suis pas morte, c'est le positif. Plaisanta t-elle.

Le brun lui sourit. Puis ils revinrent à la réalité. Il y avait un dragon qui allait probablement tous les tuer! Elle chercha alors quelqu'un du regard.

-Où est Anouk? Demanda t-elle.

-Elle est restée en haut avec le loup. Répondit Kili.

Esdras sourit.

-Trois pièces qu'elle débarque dans moins de cinq minutes. Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers Thorin.

-T'as un bon plan j'espère. Dit-elle.

\- Arrange-toi seulement pour lui faire cracher du feu. Fit mystérieusement le roi nain.

Les autres allèrent se cacher derrière les colonnes.

-Eh Smaug! Cria t-elle, au beau milieu des forges.

Le dragon commença à la fixer. Elle souffla dans sa direction, lui glaçant le visage. Frustré, le dragon grogna. Avec un léger sourire, elle lança quelques flocons de neiges dans la direction de la bête. Le ventre de Smaug commença à rougeoyer.

 **Tant pis pour le roi. J'étais venu lui ramener une Daeva, je lui ramènerai la pierre...** Fit-il.

Il cracha alors un jet de flammes sur la jeune femme, qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. C'était comme si le feu l'évitait. Elle s'était créé un bouclier de glace. Le dragon redoubla d'ardeur, furieux. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, la jeune femme était toujours intacte, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Maintenant que les forges étaient allumées, le plan de Thorin était mieux de fonctionner. L'or commença à couler des forges.

 _ **Le hall des rois...**_ Comprit Esdras. _**La statue de Thror!**_

Elle se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le hall des rois, suivi du dragon, qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.

-Me voilà! J'ai manqué quelque chose?

Pendant un court instant, tout le monde se tourna vers Anouk. Silence. Puis ils revinrent à la réalité. Une fois dans le Hall, Esdras vit Thorin tout en haut du moule de pierre pour la statue. Le dragon, intrigué, se désintéressa d'elle. Il avança vers Thorin. Celui-ci ordonna quelque chose en Kudhzul et les nains détachèrent les chaînes qui retenaient la pierre. Apparu alors une grande statue de Thror faite entièrement d'or. Esdras ne pût en détacher son regard, comme Smaug. Celui-ci avança vers la statue. L'Œil de celle-ci explosa alors et tout l'or liquide se déversa sur le lézard géant. Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis le dragon ressortit de l'or en criant vengeance. Il sortit et monta haut dans le ciel, se débarrassant de l'or qui l'alourdissait. Il se posa juste devant Esdras.

*OoOoO*

Les nains allaient le payer! Pour commencer, il allait priver le roi d'une chose précieuse pour lui. Il avait bien vu comment Thorin couvait Esdras du regard et comment il s'assurait en permanence qu'elle aille bien. Il se posa devant la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argents et se mit à tourner autour d'elle, empêchant les nains d'approcher. Il la regardait dans les yeux. Elle ne fléchissait nullement. Il se décida alors à briser cette confiance. Il s'enroula autour d'elle, bâtissant un mur avec ses grandes ailes. Elle ne bougeait pas.

 **Adieu... Petite rose blanche...**

* * *

Voilà!

Vous en avez pensé quoi? Je suis un peu cruelle quand même, non? Bref, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	29. Chapitre 29- Empoisonée

_Bonjour Tout le monde,_

 _me revoilà!_

 _Je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publier. J'ai eu un problème que j'appelle: **Une mère qui déteste quand j'ai des retenues!** Je vous épargne les détails. Pour me faire pardonnez, ce chapitre a l'équivalent de deux! J'espère que vous aimerez!_

 ** _juliefanfic: Je suis contente que tu continues d'aimer mon histoire! Et je te comprends, tu n'es pas la première a vouloir m'assassiner. J'ai vraiment adoré finir comme ça! Je sais que c'était sadique! Attends de lire ce chapitre!_**

 ** _Bisous mon chameau!_**

 ** _Ta licorne!_**

 _Bonne Lecture a tous!_

* * *

 **\- Ceux qui adore Thranduil: Vous allez le détester garanti! Sauf si vous êtes vraiment des sadiques de la vie.**

 **\- Ceux qui adore Esdras: Bonne chance pour survivre aux prochains chapitres...**

 **\- Ceux qui déteste ne rien comprendre: Abstenez-vous de lire la première partie**

* * *

 _Lorsqu'Esdras ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua tout de suite quelque chose d'anormal. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Rien. Comme si elle était seule. Le plafond au dessus d'elle était blanc et il était gravé de motif elfique. N'était-elle_

 _pourtant pas à Erebor quelques minutes plus tôt? Pire, à Erebor, entourée d'un Dragon qui voulait très certainement la tuer. Une idée lui passa alors à l'esprit. Était-elle morte?_

 _-Vous êtes à Fondcombe, dans la demeure du Seigneur Elrond. Nous sommes le 24 Octobre et il est 10 heures passé, si vous voulez tout savoir._

 _Esdras aurait reconnue cette voix d'entre mille. Elle tourna la tête et vit Gandalf qui la regardait avec un sourire._

 _-Je suis content de vous voir réveillée mon enfant. Tous le monde est impatient de vous revoir._

 _La jeune femme haussa les sourcils. Tout le monde? Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi elle était à Fondcombe? Qu'était-il arrivé à Smaug? Un détail accrocha alors son attention._

 _-Le 24 Octobre? S'étonna t-elle._

 _Le jour de Durin était un peu moins de deux mois plus tard. Pourtant, elle se souvenait être entrée dans la Montagne la nuit avant son anniversaire... C'est à dire le jour de Durin._

 _Elle se redressa sur ses coudes._

 _-C'est bien cela... Répondit le magicien._

 _Il fronça les sourcils._

 _-Vous semblez perdue, chère enfant. Fit-il remarquer._

 _-En effet. Murmura t-elle. J'essaie de me trouver une explication logique..._

 _-Arwen vous a ramenée ici hier matin. Dit-il._

 _-Arwen... Lança Esdras._

 _Il y eut un long silence._

 _-Attendez, quoi?! Arwen? Mais..._

 _La Daeva soupira._

 _-Gandalf, je suis perdue..._

 _L'Istari ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder, sourcils froncés._

 _-Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez Esdras? Demanda t-il._

 _Elle réfléchit. La dernière chose..._

 _-Smaug. Répondit-elle subitement. Devant Erebor. Après que Thorin l'ait enseveli sous des litres d'or liquide..._

 _Elle se tut._

 _-Où sont-ils? Demanda t-elle lentement._

 _-Qui donc? S'enquit Mithrandir._

 _-Thorin, Fili et Kili... Dit-elle doucement._

 _Le magicien ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder avec un air triste._

 _-Non... Murmura t-elle, imaginant le pire. Gandalf où sont-ils?_

 _Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Une larme roula alors sur sa joue. S'était impossible. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts._

 _\- En quelle année sommes-nous? Demanda t-elle alors._

 _-Nous sommes la 3018ème année du Troisième Âge... Répondit-il, les sourcils froncés._

 _-3018...3018...C'est impossible. Murmura t-elle. Soixante-dix-sept ans..._

 _Elle se leva, passa une main sur son visage et commença à faire les cents pas en murmurant sans cesse la même chose. Puis elle se figea et se tut._

 _" **Adieu... Petite rose blanche...** "_

 _Smaug... La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait, c'était Smaug. Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains en soupirant. Rien n'était logique! Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers Gandalf._

 _-Je vais avertir votre famille... Dit-il._

 _Elle se raidit._

 _-Une famille... J'ai une famille moi? S'exclama t-elle. Depuis quand?_

 _Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le lit._

 _-Vous avez toujours eu une famille Esdras..._

 _\- Mon frère et mes neveux sont mort depuis soixante-dix-sept ans, je n'ai aucun autres frère, ni sœurs, et ma mère est morte il y a quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans... Lança t-elle. Que me reste-t-il Mithrandir, comme famille?_

 _Gandalf lui sourit légèrement._

 _-Vous avez Anyrìel..._

 _La Daeva lui lança un regard interrogateur._

 _-...Votre fille._

*OoOoO*

Esdras ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant le plafond vert jade, les murs remplis de cartes et les dizaines de livres empilés de sa chambre. Sa chambre. Elle était exactement comme elle l'avait laissée.

Un coup de langue sur sa joue gauche la tira de ses rêveries. Elle s'essuya la joue.

-C'est dégoûtant... Lança t-elle en caressant la louve.

Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle. Personne. Elle était seule. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les portes de son balcon. En les ouvrants, la première chose qui attira son attention fut une fumée noire au loin. La Daeva comprit vite ce que c'était... Lacville était complètement détruite, en cendres. Elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant aux pauvres habitants de la ville. Le soleil était en train de se lever. Accoudée à la rambarde de son balcon, la jeune femme ne pût détourner le regard de ce spectacle. Que ses visites matinales au Lac lui manquaient! Le bruit cristallin de la cascade, l'eau claire... Legolas. Elle sourit légèrement en pensant à l'elfe.

Interrompant ses pensées, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle continua de regarder le soleil se lever tandis que quelqu'un se glissait près d'elle. La nausée la prit inexplicablement.

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

Elle se tourna vers Bilbon, lui offrant un maigre sourire.

-Je vais bien. Dit-elle. Dites-moi, que c'est-il passé?

-Personne ne le sait. Répondit-il. Lorsque le dragon c'est envolé vers Esgaroth, vous étiez sur le sol.

La jeune femme s'accouda de nouveaux à la rambarde, laissant ses pensées voguer de nouveaux vers ses souvenirs du Lac tandis qu'un sourire rêveur étirait ses lèvres.

Le Hobbit la regarda un moment.

-A qui pensez-vous? Demanda t-il.

La Daeva revint alors sur terre.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je pense à quelqu'un? Demanda t-elle.

-Il n'y a qu'un homme qui peut donner ce sourire à une femme. Dit-il.

Il lui sourit.

-Venez! Je crois que Thorin seras content de vous voir réveillée! S'exclama t-il. En fait, pas que lui... Tout le monde. Surtout Fili et Kili! Ah, et Gloin aussi...

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire cristallin en entendant le Hobbit, qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de parler. Le semi-homme lui sourit grandement.

-Ah! Ce rare rire! Je suis content d'en être la cause! Dit-il. Les nains attendent dans le hall. Thorin leur fait construire un mur...

Le Hobbit était soudain plus sombre.

-Que se passe-t-il Bilbon? Demanda Esdras.

Le semi-homme se dandina sur ses pieds, jouant avec quelque chose dans sa poche.

-Thorin est devenu bizarre. Dit-il. Il ne dort plus, il mange à peine... Je... Je crois qu'un mal sévit ici.

La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit en soupirant.

-Un mal est ici depuis que mon grand-père à trouver l'Arkenstone! Lança t-elle. J'espère que cette pierre est perdue à jamais...

Le Hobbit sembla alors mal-à-l'aise, comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

-Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire, n'est-ce pas, Bilbon? Dit-elle en remarquant son air anxieux.

Cela empira. Puis il soupira, glissa sa main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et en ressortit une pierre blanche. C'était comme si, à l'intérieur, il y avait toute une galaxie miniature. Il la lui tendit.

-Je... Je l'ai trouvée. Dit-il. Je... Je ne sais si je devrais vraiment la redonner à Thorin... Prenez-la, je sais que vous ferez un juste choix.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter. Elle prit la main du Hobbit et la referma sur la pierre.

-Écoutez, Bilbon. Commença t-elle. Thorin ne doit pas mettre la main sur cette pierre. Ce soir, rejoignez-moi sur la muraille. J'ai un plan...

Le Hobbit acquiesça.

-...Thorin ne veut pas rendre aux habitants de Lacville ce qu'il avait promis, alors nous leur donnerons ce qu'ils ont besoin pour l'avoir...

*OoOoO*

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Esdras était en train de finir de se préparer pour rejoindre Bilbon sur la muraille. Le soleil était en train de se coucher.

-Entrez! Dit-elle.

Thorin entra alors, vêtu d'un manteau de roi. Il sourit en la voyant, mais elle ne le regarda que très peu. Il déposa un coffret finement ouvragé sur son lit. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle prit doucement le coffret et ouvrit le couvercle. Elle découvrit un magnifique bracelet d'argent d'où pendait une breloque en soleil où étaient gravées les lettres "Es". Elle sourit en l'attachant à son poignet. C'était vraiment magnifique. Elle leva les yeux, mais Thorin avait disparu. Elle se rappela alors ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle finit de se tresser les cheveux et se rendit discrètement à la muraille... Où elle découvrit une armée d'elfes à Dale. Bilbon était déjà la.

-Bilbon, vous l'avez? Demanda t-elle.

Voyant qu'il acquiesçait, elle s'approcha du bord de la muraille, et sauta en bas, se rattrapant gracieusement en ouvrant ses ailes. Le semi-homme la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour passer dans une armée d'elfes sans se faire voir? Demanda t-il.

-Comme vous avez fait la dernière fois... Dit-elle.

Elle fit un léger mouvement de poignet, puis disparue. Le Hobbit la regarda, bouche-bée.

-Je suis au courant pour le fait que vous pouvez devenir invisible. Dit-elle. J'aimerais juste savoir comment...

Le semi-homme hésita. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il soupira puis sortit un petit anneau doré de sa poche. La jeune femme se sentit nauséeuse rien qu'en voyant l'anneau. Elle détourna les yeux.

-Venez. Dit-elle.

Le Hobbit enfila l'anneau et se dirigea vers Dale à la suite de la Daeva. Ils passèrent sans problème à travers les elfes. Près d'une tente, ils redevinrent visibles. Ils entendaient des voix. Gandalf, Bard et Thranduil.

-Allez-y premier, et donnez-leur la pierre. Dit-elle.

Il acquiesça puis s'avança dans la lumière.

-Thorin n'abandonnera jamais. Dit-il.

-Bilbon Sacquet! Lança Gandalf, étonné de voir le Hobbit.

-Si je ne me trompe, c'est le semi-homme qui a volé les clefs de mes donjons à la barbe et au nez de mes gardes... Fit Thranduil.

-Oui... Désolé. S'excusa le Hobbit.

Il s'avança jusqu'à une table.

-Je suis venu vous apportez quelque chose. Dit-il en sortant quelque chose enveloppé dans un morceau de tissu.

Il le déplia, laissant découvrir l'Arkenstone.

-Le joyau du Roi... Le cœur de la montagne. Fit Thranduil.

-Cela vaut la rançon d'un roi. Dit Bard. Pourquoi nous la donnez-vous? Vous ne nous devez rien...

-Nous ne le faisons pas pour vous...

Esdras sortit alors de l'Ombre, ses longs cheveux argents, traînant presque au sol, tressés sur le côté.

-... Nous avons de l'affection pour eux et si nous pouvons les sauvez... Nous le ferons. Poursuivit-elle.

-Cette pierre compte plus que tout pour Thorin. Si vous la lui redonnez, il vous donnera en échange ce qu'il vous a promis, alors il n'y aura plus lieu de se battre. Dit Bilbon.

Thranduil servit trois coupes de vins. Il en donna une à Bard et l'autre à Esdras, qui se força à en prendre une gorgée. Il avait un goût sucré et fruité.

-Que voulez-vous en échange? Demanda t-il.

-La paix, simplement. Dit la Daeva.

Le roi elfe la regarda un long moment sans rien dire.

-J'ai une condition... Dit-il.

-Quoi donc? Demanda Bilbon, étonné.

L'elfe se tourna vers Esdras. La jeune femme le défia du regard, tout en prenant une autre gorgée.

-J'aimerais votre aide, Esdras. Dit-il.

-Et pourquoi donc? Demanda t-elle, appréhendant déjà la réponse.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide pour nettoyer la forêt de l'ombre... J'ai besoin de vos pouvoirs...

La jeune femme prit une autre gorgée.

-Dites plutôt que vous avez besoin d'une esclave. Lança t-elle.

-C'est ce que vous êtes, non? Dit-il. Une simple esclave qui aurait dû être à Mirkwood depuis longtemps...

Le visage de la Daeva se décomposa. Elle n'était pas _QU'UNE_ esclave. Plus maintenant.

-Jamais. Jamais je ne vous suivrai, jamais je ne vous aiderai pour quoi que ce soit! S'exclama t-elle avant de vider sa coupe.

Le roi eu un sourire victorieux.

-Je crois que tu n'as plus ton mot à dire, jeune mortelle...

Elle le fixa un moment.

-Pardon, quoi?

-Connais-tu la Lys Noire de Dol-Guldur ? C'est une variété de fleur empoisonnée qui pousse près de la forteresse, depuis que l'Ombre y est installée. C'est un poison violent et extrêmement mortel. Mais en très petite dose, il peut causer des dommages moins nocifs, comme celui de rendre sa victime stérile et d'ôter toute trace de magie en elle. Le vin le cache très bien.

Esdras mit un moment à ingérer ce flot d'informations et ce que cela impliquait. Elle lâcha son verre, qui tomba au sol en mille morceaux, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, sous la douleur qui lui vrillait soudainement les tempes. Bilbon regarda l'objet se briser en morceaux puis leva des yeux horrifiés vers le roi.

-Vous l'avez empoisonnée ?! Dit-il, tandis que la jeune femme reculait vers Gandalf.

-Non. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il n'y avait qu'une petite quantité dans le verre de vin. Sans tes pouvoirs, tu n'es maintenant qu'une humaine, stérile de surcroît, Esdras. Une simple esclave...

La jeune femme regarda avec horreur ses cheveux passer du argent au brun roux en quelques secondes, tandis que ses marques devenaient noires les unes après les autres. Elle essaya d'invoquer une flamme, mais rien n'y fit. Elle avait bel et bien perdus ses pouvoirs.

-Mais... Pourquoi?! Demanda t-elle.

-Tu aurais dû depuis bien trop longtemps être à mes côtés... À moi seul... Répondit-il seulement en s'approchant d'elle.

Il essuya la larme qui avait échappé à la jeune femme. Celle-ci se dégagea rageusement.

-Jamais pour rien au monde je ne vous servirai! Cria t-elle.

Furieux, le roi elfe la prit par la gorge et la jeta au sol avant qu'elle n'est put faire quoi que ce soit. Sa tête se cogna assez fortement sur une pierre, et sa vue se brouilla, tandis qu'une goutte de sang glissait sous son œil, telle une larme de sang.

-Thranduil! S'interposa alors Gandalf. Que faites-vous donc?

Le roi l'ignora et avança vers la jeune femme, toujours étendue au sol. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle avec une pointe de regret. Elle se releva et recula, méprisante.

-J'espère que les ténèbres vous mèneront à votre perte! Cracha t-elle.

Reprenant une expression furieuse, Thranduil la saisit par la gorge.

-Je me ferai un plaisir de briser ta fierté, stupide mortelle...

Il baissa les yeux vers son collier elfique. D'un coup sec, il le lui arracha.

\- _Tu m'appartiens corps et âme, Esdras. Tu es à moi!_ Dit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

Il la lâcha et la jeune femme se dépêcha de sortir dans la ville.

 _Tu es à moi... Tu m'appartiens..._

C'était lui?!

Prend garde au Serpent... Fait attention à la royauté...

Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué avant? Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, au beau milieu d'une ruelle.

 _Tu es à moi... À moi... Tu m'appartiens..._

Depuis le début, l'Ombre, c'était lui...

*OoOoO*

-Thorin! Thorin...

Le roi nain grogna. Qu'est-ce que ce Hobbit voulait encore? C'était mieux d'être important.

-Thorin..! Fit Bilbon, essoufflé.

-Qui a t-il, Maître Sacquet? Demanda le nain sans même se retourner, peu intéressé.

-C'est Esdras...

Thorin se retourna brusquement vers le Hobbit.

-Quoi Esdras? Demanda t-il.

-Elle est à Dale et...

-A Dale?! Le coupa le nain. Mais que fait-elle là-bas?

-Elle devait... Aller voir un ami. Mentit-il. Mais Thranduil est tombé sur elle et...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, cherchant ses mots.

-Et? S'impatienta le roi nain.

-Il l'a empoisonné...

*OoOoO*

Esdras se plaqua contre le mur de pierre. C'était si dur de ne pas croiser personne dans cette montagne, tout le monde la cherchait. Elle longea le mur jusqu'à sa chambre, là, elle serait tranquille. Elle ouvrit la porte et se dépêcha de la refermer derrière elle, la verrouillant. Elle soupira en accotant son front contre la porte de pierre.

-On se demandait quand tu allais revenir.

La Daeva se retourna brusquement. Fili et Kili étaient assis sur son lit, bras croisés.

-Où est-ce que tu étais? Demanda le brun.

A ce moment, la jeune femme était heureuse d'avoir sa capuche sur ses yeux, dissimulant la nouvelle couleur de ses cheveux.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Dit-elle froidement.

Voyant qu'elle ne leur dirait rien, ils se levèrent et la tirèrent loin de la porte.

-Bilbon nous à raconté. Dit l'héritier.

-On sait ce qui C'est passé à Dale. Renchérit son frère.

Esdras les regarda tour à tour un moment. Finalement, elle soupira et retira sa capuche. Les deux princes nains hoquetèrent à la vu de ses cheveux brun roux et de ses marques noires. Elle baissa la tête. Kili s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, relevant son menton de l'autre.

-Ça te va bien cette couleur. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Un faible sourire naquit les lèvres de la Daeva.

-T'en fais pas, on va trouver une solution. Lança Fili.

Elle hocha la tête, se regardant dans un miroir. Elle défit la tresse qu'elle avait. Ses cheveux touchaient le sol. Elle peut son épée dans une main, ses cheveux dans l'autre... Et les coupa. Au moins la moitié. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant au bas du dos. Étrangement, ils se mirent à boucles d'un seul coup.

Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte. Par réflexe, la jeune femme ramena sa capuche sur ses yeux. Kili alla ouvrir. Thorin entra, suivi de près par Bilbon. Esdras n'avait jamais vu autant de soulagement mêler de colère dans les yeux du nain. Mais autre chose aussi. Une lueur étrange. Une lueur qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps.

-Laissez-nous. Ordonna t-il.

Aussitôt, Fili, Kili et Bilbon sortirent de la pièce. Thorin s'approcha de sa sœur.

-Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce que tu faisais à Dale? Soupira t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Elle soupira et s'assit le plus loin possible de son frère, sur le sol.

-Je devais vérifier quelque chose... Répondit-elle vaguement.

-Tu ne devais pas voir un ami..? Demanda t-il.

La Daeva se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon. Non. Son but premier, en allant à Dale, n'était pas de voir quelqu'un. Enfin, elle croyait. C'est vrai qu'une fois là-bas, elle avait bel et bien cherché quelqu'un en particulier. Mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Elle se renfrogna.

-Je ne savais pas que Thranduil allait me tomber dessus... Marmonna t-elle. Encore moins qu'il allait m'empoisonner...

Thorin la regarda un long moment. Un détail qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer attira son attention.

-Tu veux bien retirer ta capuche que je te vois un peu? Demanda t-il.

Il l'a vit se raidir d'un seul coup. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la rambarde de pierre et elle ferma les yeux.

-Tu ne veux pas me voir, crois moi... Murmura t-elle.

Le nain s'approcha d'elle.

-Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas te voir? Demanda t-il.

-Parce que j'ai l'air d'une elfe.

*OoOoO*

Les deux jours suivant, personne ne vit Esdras. Elle s'était enfermée à double tour lorsque Thorin l'avait laissé seule, sans avoir pu la voir en face. Les elfes ne semblaient pas vouloir attaquer maintenant. Enfin, ils espéraient. Bard étais venu négocier, mais Thorin avait encore fait à sa tête.

Le matin du deuxième jour, Esdras sortit de sa chambre, vêtue d'une armure argentée venant d'on-ne-sait-où et d'une cape qui cachait son visage. Elle ne dit pas un seul mot, se dirigeant seulement vers le mur. En arrivant en haut. Elle constata qu'elle avait raison. Il y avait bien une armée d'elfes et d'Hommes devant Erebor. Thranduil se tenait sur son élan et Bard sur un cheval blanc.

-Que voulez-vous? Demanda froidement Thorin.

-Nous venons vous dire qu'un paiement nous a été fait, et accepter. Lança Bard.

-Je ne vous ai rien donné. Vous n'avez rien! S'exclama le nain.

L'Homme sortit l'Arkenstone de son manteau.

-Nous avons ceci. Dit-il.

Thorin se raidit. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'Arkenstone, pas son joyau!

-C'est impossible...

-L'Arkenstone... Lança Kili. Voleur! Cette pierre appartient au roi!

-Et nous la lui rendrons volontiers, s'il respecte sa parole. Lança Bard.

Thorin se mit à murmurer.

-C'est une feinte... C'est une feinte! S'exclama t-il. L'Arkenstone est dans cette montagne!

-Ce n'est pas une feinte. Fit une voix derrière eux. C'est la vraie pierre, je leur ai donné.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit du groupe pour faire face à Thorin.

-Toi... Mais pourquoi?!

Esdras n'avait jamais vu autant d'incompréhension, de colère et de tristesse au même moment dans le regard du nain. Elle ne laisserait assurément pas le Hobbit se faire tuer par Thorin...

-Parce que tu as changé Thorin! Répondit-elle. Le nain que j'ai connu toute mon enfance et que je considérais comme mon frère n'aurais jamais trahi sa parole!

Elle le vit alors dans ses yeux. Il avait compris qu'elle se souvenait. Et il se souvenait lui-même du temps où il jouait avec sa petite sœur. Mais ce temps était révolu et son regard se durcit.

-Et toi, alors? Que caches-tu sous ta capuche depuis deux jours? Lança y-il, menaçant.

Il ne lui faisait nullement peur. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre, elle appréhendait leur réactions. Elle enleva finalement sa capuche, laissant découvrir ses cheveux bruns roux bouclés, lui tombant au bas du dos, et ses marques noires comme l'encre. Un silence s'installa.

-Content? C'est de ça que j'ai l'air, sans mes pouvoirs. Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de descendre.

Elle se précipita à sa chambre, entendant dehors Daín et son armée arriver. Elle remercia secrètement sa mère lorsqu'elle retrouva une épée sur son lit. Elle put y lire d'étrange signe. ¨Ca ressemblait à _Turìn_. Elle ne serait pas lâche... Elle allait se battre et personne ne l'en empêcherais.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre, sans même cogner.

-Tu crois que tu vas faire quoi? Demanda t-il.

-Aider des gens, pourquoi? Répondit-elle froidement.

-Esdras... Des orques viennent d'arriver. Les nains, les elfes et les hommes sont contre eux. Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi... Tenta le nain.

-Qu'ils aient besoin de moi ou non, j'y vais, peut importe ce que tu vas me dire.

Il soupira, la regardant ajuster son armure.

-Thorin ne veut pas qu'on y aille. Dit-il.

-Et donc? Dit-elle froidement en se tournant vers lui.

\- Esdras pourquoi veux-tu te battre autant?

-Pourquoi essaies-tu de m'en empêcher? Demanda t-elle comme seule réponse.

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelques choses! Répondit-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je n'ai plus treize ans Kili. Dit-elle doucement. Je sais me défendre seule.

Il soupira. Elle lui sourit puis continua à se préparera

\- Que fais-tu Esdras? Demanda t-il. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à te battre...?

-Je vais me battre, quoi que Thorin ou Thranduil en dise. Murmura t-elle en fixant ses bracelets.

-Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas? Fit-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et rangea son épée dans son fourreau.

-Esdras, tu ne peux pas te battre...

-Parce que je suis trop jeune, Parce que je suis trop faible, Parce que je suis une femme... Dis ce que tu veux, Kili, tu perds ton temps. Dit-elle brusquement, le coupant.

Il soupira. Elle se regarda dans un miroir. Son regard accrocha alors le bracelet que Thorin lui avait offert deux jours plus tôt. Elle le décrocha brusquement et le donna à Kili.

-Donne le à ton oncle, dis lui que je n'en veux pas...

-Dis lui toi même, C'est ton frère...

-Non...

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le mur. Elle sauta la muraille et se dirigea rapidement vers Dale, murmurant pour elle même.

-...Ce n'est plus mon frère...

* * *

Voilà!

C'Est la fin de ce chapitre!

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je suis cruelle quand même, non? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review! Vous seriex très gentils de m'en mettre une... *Yeux de chiens battus* S'il vous plait...!

Bref! J'espère que vous avez apprécier!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	30. Chapitre 30- La Bataille, Partie 1

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _C'est moi! Et oui, je ne suis pas morte! Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard. J'ai manqué de temps avec mes devoirs et mes projets, j'en suis sincèrement désolée!_

 ** _Sarah: Bonjour! Alors, je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire! Et puisque, pour sûr, je ne peux vous laissez avec la fin de mon chapitre précédent, voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!_**

 ** _Bisous!_**

 ** _Adraa Blanche-Lune: Je suis contente que tu aimes! Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu aimes a mon histoire, mais ça me fait chaud au cœur! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!_**

 ** _Gros Bisous Bestie! ^^_**

 ** _.com: Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Je vais bientôt faire la scène entre toi et Daìn, t'inquiètes! Voici la suite! J'espère que tu apprécieras!_**

 ** _juliefanfic: Coucou mon cher chameau!_**

 ** _En effet, Thranduil est très très con. J'aurais bien envie de le gifler! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!_**

 ** _Bisou!_**

 ** _Ta licorne!_**

 _Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

Esdras se dirigeait lentement et discrètement vers Dale. Si elle avait de la chance, elle réussirait à ne pas mourir avant d'arriver dans la ville. Essayant de passer le plus inaperçu possible, elle zigzagua entre les elfes, les mains eu les orques qui s'entretuaient. Si elle pouvait éviter de tuer tout ce qui se présentait, elle n'hésitait pas à le faire.

Elle arriva finalement dans la ville. La Daeva n'avait pas fait trois pas dans l'enceinte de la cité, qu'elle heurta quelqu'un. Une jeune fille brune. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans. Derrière elle était cachée une petite fille de 9 ou 10 ans.

-Désolée... S'excusa Esdras en les contournant.

-Attends!

La Daeva se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Tu-Tu compte te battre? Demanda t-elle.

Esdras hocha la tête.

-Tu pourrais m'aider avant? Demanda l'humaine. Je dois retrouver mon frère, mais...

Elle baissa les yeux vers la gamine. Esdras lui sourit, puis tendit la main à la petite fille. Celle-ci hésita.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Esdras d'une voix douce.

Elle croisa le regard de la fillette, qui sembla se détendre un peu. Elle attrapa sa main. Esdras prit la fillette dans ses bras et se tourna vers la plus vieille des deux.

-Je m'en occupe. Dit-elle.

L'humaine hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans la ville. La gamine enroula ses bras autour du cou de la Daeva, tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers la grande place.

-Quel est ton nom? Demanda Esdras.

-Tilda. Répondit la fillette. Est-ce que C'est vous Esdras?

La jeune femme la regarda, surprise.

-Oui, C'est moi... Comment le sais-tu?

-Les nains m'ont parlés de vous. Répondit la petite fille. Ils ont dit que je vous reconnaîtrais à votre gentillesse et à vos yeux dorés.

Esdras lui sourit gentiment.

-Je vais m'assurer que tu sois en sécurité...

-Où allons-nous?

-A la grande place. Je suis presque sûre que les villageois y sont tous... Ou presque. Répondit-elle.

Étrangement, et heureusement, ils ne croisèrent aucun orque pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au marché. Une fois là, par contre, elles ne rencontrèrent que ça. Esdras déposa la fillette sur le sol.

-Reste derrière moi. Dit-elle.

Elle dégaina sa nouvelle épée et trancha raide la gorge d'un orque. Plusieurs autres créatures se tournèrent vers elle. Elle posa une main sur le bras de Tilda.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, cours, et ne t'arrête pas... Murmura t-elle à la fillette.

La fillette était figée par la terreur.

-Cours! S'exclama Esdras.

Soudainement, la gamine tourna les talons et commença à courir. Esdras se tourna vers les orques et fit quelques moulinets.

-Essayons donc cette nouvelle épée... Lança t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

*OoOoO*

 _Daín est encerclé... Tu ne vois pas ce que tu es devenu... Je ne suis pas mon grand-père... Vous avez fait une promesse... Vous ne leur avez approchez que la ruine et la mort... Daín est encerclé... Je ne suis pas mon grand-père._

 _Esdras est partie..._

 _Je ne suis pas mon grand-père..._

 _Tu n'es pas mon frère..._

Esdras apparue devant le roi nain. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle ne souriait pas. Non, son regard était triste et ses joues étaient striées par les larmes. Des larmes rouges comme le sang.

 _Tu n'es plus celui en qui j'avais mis toute ma confiance. Tu n'es pas mon frère..._

Thorin resta figées devant cela. En la voyant de la sorte, il sentit son cœur se briser. Si elle était comme cela, c'était sa faute. Lentement, il la vit lâcher le bracelet qu'il lui avait donné, sur le plancher en or. Il regarda la breloque tomber au sol. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Esdras avait disparu. Lentement, il se pencha pour ramasser le bracelet d'argent.

-Esdras...

*OoOoO*

Esdras déboucha alors sur la grande place. Les femmes et les enfants se dépêchaient d'entrée dans l'a grandes salle. La Daeva remarqua une vieille femme adossée à une fontaine. Elle se dirigea vers elle.

-Je peux vous aider, ma dame? Demanda t-elle.

La vieille femme leva des yeux or vers elle. Des yeux étrangement familiers à la Daeva. Elle accepta la main que la jeune femme lui tendait.

-Comme c'est gentil. Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Merci, mon enfant...

Esdras l'aida à se rendre jusqu'à la grande salle. Elle ressortir ensuite pour tomber nez à nez avec la jeune fille qui lui avait confié Tilda. Justement, la gamine était avec elle.

-Esdras! Lança la fillette en sautant dans les bras de la Daeva.

Esdras la serra dans ses bras. Elle remarqua alors un jeune garçon d'environ 13 ans. Elle lui sourit.

-Vous feriez mieux d'entrer. Dit-elle.

Elle déposa la fillette au sol.

-Mais notre père? Demanda le garçon. Nous devons le retrouver!

La jeune femme poussa gentiment Tilda sans la grande salle puis attrapa le garçon par l'épaule.

-Votre père ira bien. Dit-elle.

Sans rien répondre, il suivit sa jeune sœur.

\- Esdras?!

La Daeva se retourna rapidement pour se retrouver devant Bilbon et Gandalf.

-Bilbon! Mithrandir! S'exclama t-elle.

-Vous allez bien? Demanda le Hobbit.

Elle acquiesça.

-Je ne vous aurais pas reconnu, chère enfant. Lança le magicien.

-Merci de me le rappeler. Grommela t-elle en replaçant une mèche cuivrée derrière son oreille.

Il mît gentiment une main sur son épaule avec un sourire réconfortant. Au bruit de sabot, Gandalf et Bilbon se retournèrent tandis que la Daeva se tournait vers la sœur de Tilda.

-Merci, pour ma sœur. Remercia cette dernière.

Esdras lui sourit.

-Ce n'est rien...?

-Singrid. Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

La Daeva lui rendit son sourire avant que l'humaine ne rejoigne son frère et sa sœur.

-Legolas Vertefeuille !

A l'entente de ce nom, venant de Gandalf, Esdras se retourna d'un coup. Elle vit l'elfe descendre d'un cheval blanc en compagnie de Tauriel. La Daeva avança près de Bilbon, curieuse. Le blond commença à parler à Gandalf tandis que Tauriel la fixait, comme si elle essayait de savoir à qui elle ressemblait. Puis, son regard vert accrocha celui d'or de la Daeva. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la voix de Bilbon résonna, attirant l'attention d'Esdras.

-Le nord? Demanda t-il. Mais où est le nord?

-A Ravenhill... Répondit Esdras.

-Raven..? Thorin est là-bas. Et Fili et Kili! Lança le Hobbit.

-Quelqu'un dois les avertir... Lança le magicien.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-J'irai.

Les deux elfes et le magicien se tournèrent vers la Daeva et le Hobbit, qui avaient parlés au même moment.

-Nous irons. Rectifia Bilbon.

Gandalf secoua la tête.

-C'est trop dangereux. Ils vous verront et vous serez mort avant d'avoir atteint Thorin... Dit-il.

-Ils ne nous verront pas. Dit Bilbon. Je vous l'assure.

-Non, je ne le permets pas... Surtout vous, Esdras. Protesta l'Istari.

La Daeva vit du coin de l'œil les elfes se raidirent et la fixer comme si ils voyaient un fantôme.

-On ne vous demandait pas la permission... Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Bilbon.

Ils tournèrent un coin et s'arrêtèrent.

-Bilbon, j'espère que vous avez un plan pour me faire passer inaperçu... Murmura t-elle.

-Vous n'avez peut-être plus vos pouvoirs, mais je sais que vous avec un moyen quelconque d'être invisible. Dit-il.

La Daeva lui sourit avant de remonter la capuche de sa cape sur ses yeux, disparaissant à la vue de quiconque. Le Hobbit sourit.

-Une cape magique? Provenant du seigneur Elrond, je présume... Je savais que vous aviez plus de ressources que vous ne le laissiez croire. Lança t-il en passant son anneau à son doigt.

Aussitôt, Esdras sentit un haut-le-cœur la traverser et son collier la brûler. Elle devrait vraiment mettre ça au clair plus tard...

Une fois arrivés à Ravenhill, Bilbon retira rapidement son anneau, mais Esdras attendit légèrement.

-Thorin! Lança le semi-homme. Vous devez partir, il y a une deuxième armée.

Le nain hocha la tête.

-Je vais chercher les garçons. Lança Dwalin.

-Non, j'y vais.

Les deux nains de retournèrent avec surprise vers Esdras. Bras croisés, elle les fixait. Thorin fit un pas vers elle, mais elle l'ignora et se dirigea vers la tour. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas, qu'un tambour résonna. Les nains, le Hobbit et la Daeva levèrent la tête vers la tour, tout en haut. Ils virent avec horreur Azog apparaître, traînant Fili derrière lui. Le nain était désarmé et blessé. L'orque l'éleva au-dessus du vide.

 _Celui-ci mourra premier..._ Lança l'orque dans sa langue noire. _Ensuite viendra le frère. Puis la fille... Et toi, Écu-de-Chêne, tu mourras dernier! Ici s'éteint ton infâme lignée._

\- Allez-vous-en! S'écria Fili. Partez!

L'orque enfonça soudainement son bras-épée dans le dos du nain, le transperçant complètement. Esdras sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. L'orque lâcha le prince, qui tomba au pied de la tour, entre Esdras et Kili. La Daeva sentit son souffle se couper. Le prince brun commença à courir pour atteindre Azog. Il entra dans la tour. Esdras resta debout, tétanisée. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle rêvait... Elle _devait_ rêver!

Elle réalisa alors une chose. _Kili_. Rapidement, elle entra dans la tour.

-Kili!

Elle se dépêcha de monter les escaliers. Une fois en haut, elle se retrouva dans un couloir assez restreint. Et comme par hasard, elle se retrouva devant des orques. Elle dégaina son épée et l'enfonça dans le corps du premier orque. Elle évita une lame de justesse avant de trancher la tête de son adversaire. Alors qu'elle allait en tuer un autre, il tomba raide mort. Surprise, Esdras leva les yeux pour faire face à Tauriel. Elle lui sourit légèrement avant de sortir sur une plateforme silencieuse.

-Kili! Cria la Daeva, inquiète.

Elle monta les escaliers, cherchant son neveu.

-Kili! S'écria Tauriel.

La Daeva entendit alors les bruits de combat. Elle leva les yeux, cherchant leur provenance.

-Esdras!

La Daeva sursauta à la voix de Tauriel. Elle se tourna vers elle et évita de justesse une lame d'orque. Elle enfonça rapidement la lame de son épée dans les côtes de l'orque. Une soudaine douleur dans son bras gauche lui arracha un grognement. Sans qu'elle ne le réalise tout de suite, elle fut projetée au sol, en bas de l'escalier. Sa tête se cogna assez rudement sur le sol. Sonnée, elle vit un orque s'approcher d'elle. Elle prit son épée et l'enfonça dans la jambe de celui qu'elle avait reconnu être Bolg. Avec un grognement, il recula, tandis qu'elle se relevait. Elle remarqua que Tauriel avait disparue. Elle reporta son attention vers l'orque, qui semblait furieux. Elle déglutit tandis que ses mains commençaient à trembler. Un sourire maléfique apparu sur l'affreux visage de Bolg quand il le remarqua. Il ava ca vers elle, sa masse en main. Elle l'envoya avec aisance et entailla légèrement son bras. Si elle ne réussissait pas à en finir, elle allait y passer, et tout ce qu'elle réussissait c'était à le mettre en colère. Elle évita de nouveau sa masse, mais de justesse. Elle n'évita pourtant pas la main de l'orque, qui l'attrapa par l'épaule avant de la projeter contre un mur. Elle gémit légèrement en se relevant. Elle entendit un cri de guerre et vit avec horreur Kili se battre contre Bolg. Elle se releva rapidement et fonça sur l'orque. Elle devait à tout prix faire en sorte que Kili reste en vie. Peut importe ce qui lui en coûterait, elle le ferait. Il devait rester en vie. Bolg se désintéressa légèrement du nain pour revenir à Esdras.

Mais Kili ne semblait pas vouloir aide Esdras dans son plan pour le garder en vie. Il sauta sur l'orque et enfonça son épée dans son bras. Furieux, Bolg lança Esdras au sol, enfonçant dans son épaule la pointe de sa masse, ce qui arracha un cri à la Daeva, avant de se tourner vers le prince nain.

Esdras essaya de se calmer. Sa vision était floue et son épaule la lançait comme si quelqu'un y avait enfoncé une épée chauffée à blanc. Elle entendit un grognement de douleur non loin d'elle. Elle se tourna difficilement sur le côté et écarquilla les yeux sous l'horreur.

-Non...

* * *

* _Se cache derrière Adraa Blanche-Lune_ *

Ne me tuer pas, je vous en pris! En particulier toi, Adraa! Je m'excuse à tout ceux et celles qui sont fans de Fili! Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

J'essaierai de publier le prochain chapitre assez vite, et je peux maintenant vous assurez qu'il y aura une suite dans _Le Seigneur des Anneaux!_

Bref, je vous souhaite a tous une bonne fin de semaine!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	31. Chapitre 31-La Bataille, Partie 2

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Alors, je suis désolée pour le délai d'attente! J'ai vraiment du me relire une bonne centaine de fois... Il y a aussi l'école... Avec mes devoirs, mes projets, mes cours... J'ai plus beaucoup de temps! J'espère que vous me pardonnerai._

 _Donc! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre! L'histoire est presque terminée! Mais ne vous en faites pas ceux qui ont aimés! Cela se continuera dans le Seigneur des Anneaux._

 ** _juliefanfic: Coucou mon gentil chameau! Tu trouve que c'étais ma fin dans le chapitre précédent? Attends de lire celui-ci! Et oui, je les ai tués... je sais je suis cruelle. En effet, ce n'est pas toutes les histoires qui se termines bien... Je t'avertis... J'ai pleuré même en écrivant ce chapitre._**

 ** _Je suis quand même contente que tu ais aimé le précédent chapitre._**

 ** _Bisous mon Chameau!_**

 ** _Ta licorne._**

 ** _Adraa Blanche-Lune: En effet je cours a ma perte en me cachant derrière toi..._**

 _J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

* * *

 _(Précédemment...)_

Elle se tourna difficilement sur le côté et écarquilla les yeux sous l'horreur.

-Non...

* * *

Bolg tenait Kili par la gorge, prêt à le tuer.

Faisant fit de la douleur, Esdras se leva et lança une de ses dagues dans l'épaule de l'orque, le faisant lâcher le nain. Bien décider à en finir avec elle, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd et menaçant. Esdras déglutit, raffermissant sa prise sur son épée. Elle fut surprise lorsque l'orque se détourna d'elle. Avec un espoir fou, elle décida de l'attaquer. L'orque l'attrapa soudainement par la gorge. Lentement, il resserra sa prise autour du cou de la Daeva, qui se maudit intérieurement pour être tombée dans le piège. L'air commença à manquer à la jouvencelle alors que des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle avait beau essayer de se dégager, rien n'y faisais. Il la plaqua soudainement contre un mur. Les sons se faisaient de plus en plus lointain alors qu'elle luttait pour de l'air. Puis, l'air revint soudainement dans ses poumons. Elle en aspira autant qu'elle pût. Lentement, sa vu revint et elle recommença à entendre. Elle remarqua qu'elle était étendue sur le sol. Elle leva difficilement les yeux vers Kili, qui combattait toujours Bolg. Elle essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle leva de nouveau le regard vers le combat. Elle ne pût retenir le hoquet d'horreur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis que des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Le fils d'Azog tenait le prince nain par la gorge, le bout de sa masse enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Esdras réalisa alors qu'elle ne respirait plus. Elle avait trop mal. Les deux nains qu'elle considérait comme ses propres neveux venaient juste de mourir devant ses yeux. La Daeva sentit la colère l'envahir. Envers les orques, pour lui avoir prit une partie de sa seule famille. Mais surtout envers elle-même pour ne pas avoir été capable de les protéger. Avec un cri de rage, elle se leva, ne ressentant plus aucune douleur, et attaqua l'orque.

Éventuellement, elle roula en bas de la plateforme. Bolg sauta près d'elle, décidé d'en finir. Esdras essaya de se lever, mais elle finit écrasée par le poids de la créature, qui marchait littéralement sur elle. Elle avait tant envie d'abandonner à ce moment... Elle ferma les yeux.

L'image d'une femme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux émeraude apparu.

 _Tiens bon, trésor. Thorin a encore besoin de toi..._

Esdras ouvrir alors les yeux, battant des cils pour chasser l'image de sa grand-mère. Lentement, elle se leva difficilement. Chancelante, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit une tour à l'horizon, comme un pont, un peu plus bas. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit Legolas s'y battre contre Bolg. Elle était tentée d'aller l'aider, mais le connaissant, il allait s'en sortir sans une égratignure. À contrecœur, elle se détourna du combat et remonta sur la plateforme. Elle du se retenir contre le mur pour ne pas tomber à genoux en voyant Kili, sans vie. Elle détourna le regard lorsqu'elle entendit une plainte. Elle se dépêcha de descendre sur la rivière gelée. A peine posa t-elle un pied sur la glace, qu'elle manqua de glisser. Elle se dirigea le plus rapidement possible au bord de la chute, où elle pouvait entendre des bruits de combat.

Soudain, alors elle le vit. Thorin, se battant contre Azog. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. L'orque tenait un bloc de pierre au bout d'une chaîne. Le roi nain évitait tant bien que mal l'arme, qui allait briser la glace près d'eux. A un moment, le nain prit le bloc de pierre, et le donna l'orque a avant de reculer. C'est alors que la créature s'enfonça dans l'eau glacée, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un son.

Esdras commença à courir vers Thorin, avant de sauter dans ses bras, à la surprise de celui-ci. Il finit par l'envelopper dans ses bras, soulagé de la voir en vie. Il s'éloigna légèrement après un moment, et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

-Je suis désolé... Murmura t-il en collant son front contre celui de la jouvencelle.

Elle lui sourit tristement, puis baissa les yeux. Elle se dégagea et regarda avec un mélange de dégoût et de haine le corps d'Azog flotter sous la glace. Thorin s'approcha du corps avec un léger sourire satisfait. Puis Esdras sentit encore son cœur s'arrêter. Azog ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Esdras poussa brusquement Thorin, lui empêchant ainsi de se faire transpercer le pied, mais se prit un couteau dans le talon. L'orque brisa la glace et refit surface devant Esdras. Il l'envoya valser assez loin d'un simple revers de la main. La Daeva lâcha son épée sous la surprise de l'impact. Étourdie, elle essaya de se relever, mais tomba à genoux. Elle entendit des bruits de combats qui lui firent lever les yeux. Thorin se battait à nouveau contre Azog. Mais l'Orque Pâle avait manifestement le dessus sur le nain. La jeune femme se leva et ramassa son épée. Elle avança vers l'orque, mais se stoppa net quand Thorin la regarda. Un regard plein de regret, mais déterminé. Réalisant ce qu'il allait faire, elle secoua la tête, le suppliant du regard. Il lui sourit tristement, puis retira la lame qui bloquait le bras-épée de l'orque qui s'enfonça dans la poitrine du roi nain.

-NON!

Esdras ne pût réprimer son cri. Son souffle se coupa automatiquement. Elle se dirigea vers Azog, qui se désintéressa aussitôt de Thorin. Plus rien ne comptait pour la jeune femme. Elle ne se souciait plus de ses pouvoirs, ni de toute la guerre autour, en ce moment, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que l'Orque Pâle paie. Pour tout. Pour la mort de ses neveux, pour avoir blessé son frère, et pour tout le mal qu'il avait précédemment cause à sa famille, qu'elle soit adoptive ou biologique.

Il allait payer. Que cela lui coûte elle-même la vie ou non...

*OoOoO*

Bilbon descendit quelques escaliers suivant une louve argentée. Il était tombé sur elle en se rendant à Dale. Elle cherchait probablement sa maîtresse. En la voyant, le Hobbit ne pût s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Esdras. Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée, la louve n'avait cessé de le tirer par la manche. Il avait finit par la suivre. Quand il arriva au pied de l'escalier, il hoqueta, horrifié. Thorin était étendu sur le sol, gravement blessé, mais en vie. Le Hobbit descendit auprès du nain. Lorsque celui-ci le vit, le soulagement se lut dans ses yeux bleus.

-Bilbon... Dit-il.

-Thorin, vous... Vous êtes blessé...

La louve se coucha alors près de Thorin, appuyant sa tête sur la poitrine du nain. Le roi nain reconnu tout de suite la Louve et ses yeux se firent inquiet.

-Esdras...?

-Je suis là, Thorin.

Bilbon regarda avec surprise la Daeva s'agenouiller devant son frère. Il regarda derrière elle, pour voir Azog, mort, une étrange épée dans la poitrine. Le nain soupira de soulagement en la voyant.

-Bilbon. Dit-il en regardant le Hobbit. Je suis désolé de vous avoir entraîné dans tous ces périls...

-Non, non, Thorin. Je suis heureux d'avoir traversé ces périls avec vous. Répondit doucement le semi-homme. Tous et chacun d'entre eux. C'est beaucoup plus que ce qu'aucun Sacquet ne mérite.

Le roi nain lui sourit faiblement avant d'être prit d'une quinte de toux. Esdras posa sa main sur celle de son frère.

-Au revoir maître cambrioleur...

-Non, non! Thorin, vous n'allez nulle part, vous allez vivre...

Il essayait surtout de s'en persuader lui-même.

-Retournez à vos livres... Lança faiblement Thorin. ... Et à votre fauteuil. Plantez vos arbres, regardez les poussez. Si plus d'entre nous chérissaient nos maison par dessus l'or... Ce monde serait un monde plus joyeux.

Il fut à nouveau prit d'une quinte de toux, et Esdras ne pût s'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça... J'ai besoin de toi...

Le nain passa faiblement une main à travers les cheveux bruns roux de sa sœur.

-Esdras... Tu n'as pas besoin d'un fou comme moi...

-Non, tu ne peux pas... Pas toi aussi...

-Tu es forte... C'est toi qui m'as permis de sortir de cette folie... Avoua t-il d'une voix très douce. Tu es et seras toujours mon bien le plus précieux... Par dessus tout.

Le nain tendit une main pour essuyer une larme sur la joue de sa sœur,

-Maintenant fais moi une faveur, petite sœur... Dit-il. Montre-moi un de tes magnifiques sourires que je puisse m'en souvenir jusque dans la mort...

La Daeva ne pût lui refuser et lui offrit un maigre sourire.

-Ah, voilà ce que je cherchais depuis si longtemps... Merci, ma lys d'argent...

Jouant légèrement dans les cheveux de son frère, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues pâles, Esdras commença à fredonner. Une chanson connue d'eux seuls... Leur chanson. Thorin la joignit jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle. La jeune femme continua à chanter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminée la chanson.

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. La Daeva se tourna et rencontra le regard triste de Dwalin. Remarquant que ce qui restait de la compagnie était là, même Anouk, elle se leva. Elle serait probablement tombée si Dwalin ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

-Doucement petit ange... Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle le remercia du regard, et s'éloigna. Mais il l'attrapa par le poignet et la força à se tourner vers lui.

-Tu devrais demander à Oin de te soigner. Dit-il.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

-J'irai. Promis t-elle. Mais certain sont plus gravement blessés que moi, je peux attendre.

Elle se dégagea doucement et tourna les talons. Désirant être seule, elle monta en haut d'une haute tour semi-détruite. Du haut découvert de cette tour, elle pouvait tout voir. Les aigles venant à leur rescousse, les orques capitulant, les elfes aidant à transporter les corps, la rivière devenue rouge du sang d'Azog. Elle entreprit de s'assoir sur un mur à moitié démolit. Déplaçant une brique cassée, un éclat doré accrocha son regard. Elle déplaça quelques pierres et découvrit une harpe. Elle était assez vieille et poussiéreuse, mais elle était en très bon état. Elle pinça quelques cordes et sourit au son mélodieux de l'instrument. Jouant un peu, nostalgique, elle se rappela le temps où elle jouait avec son frère. Elle finit par s'asseoir au sol, adossée au mur de pierre. Elle se sentait lasse. Tout ce qu'elle avait envie, c'était de dormir, et de ne plus jamais se réveiller. Azog ne l'avait manifestement pas manqué, pensa t-elle en grimaçant de douleur. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer à Dwalin, mais elle avait terriblement mal. Une main sous son sein droit, ou l'orque l'avait complètement transpercée, elle soupira. Elle reprit la harpe et joua.

.

 _ **Tu m'as appris le courage des étoiles avant ton départ**_

 _ **Comment la lumière continue sans cesse, même après la mort**_

 _ **À bout de souffle, tu as expliqué l'infini**_

 _ **À quel point il est rare et magnifique de seulement exister**_

 _ **.**_

Une larme roula à nouveau sur sa joue.

.

 _ **Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te demander**_

 _ **De le répéter à nouveau**_

 _ **J'ai essayé de le noter**_

 _ **Mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver de quoi écrire**_

 _ **Je donnerais n'importe quoi**_

 _ **Pour te l'entendre dire une nouvelle fois**_

 _ **Que l'univers fut créé**_

 _ **Pour être seulement vu de mes yeux**_

 _ **.**_

Malgré sa douleur, et le fait qu'elle se sentait très faible, elle continua leur chanson.

.

 _ **Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te demander**_

 _ **De le répéter à nouveau**_

 _ **J'ai essayé de le noter**_

 _ **Mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver de quoi écrire**_

 _ **Je donnerais n'importe quoi**_

 _ **Pour te l'entendre dire une nouvelle fois**_

 _ **Que l'univers fut créé**_

 _ **Pour être seulement vu de mes yeux**_

 _ **.**_

Elle lâcha la harpe alors que sa main tombait lâchement au sol. Sentant ses forces l'abandonner, elle termina d'une voix faible.

.

 _ **À bout de souffle, à mon tour, j'expliquerai l'infini**_

 _ **À quel point il est vraiment rare et magnifique de seulement exister**_

 _ **.**_

Et alors, elle ferma les yeux...

* * *

 _ **JE NE REGRETTE RIEN!**_

Avouez que je suis cruelle pour l'avant-dernier chapitre. La chanson est : **Saturn** par **Sleeping at Last**. Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, je ne regrette rien du tout! Je suis même très contente de mon chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimés et que vous ne me tuerez pas... comme ça, je pourrai écrire le dernier chapitre. Vous me tuerez après au pire!

Je vais essayer de publier pour Noël, comme un petit cadeau, mais si toute fois je ne pouvais pas, je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël!

Au prochain et dernier chapitre!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	32. Chapitre 32- Nouveau Départ

_**Bonjour Tout le monde! Eh Oui! C'est moi!**_

 _ **Je vous présente aujourd'hui le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire!**_

 _ **Avec de la chance, je répondrai aux reviews en PM...^^**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans une obscurité si dense qu'on aurait dit pouvoir la toucher. C'était assez désagréable. Puis, elle sentit quelque chose de moelleux et confortable sous elle. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour les refermés aussitôt du à la lumière. Elle les rouvrit et découvrit un plafond blanc comme la neige, ou était-elle? Elle grogna légèrement en se relevant sur ses coudes. Les murs de la pièce étaient aussi blanc, et des motifs argent représentant des arbres et des plantes y étaient dessinés. Le sol était fait de salles de pierre blanches. Elle était allongée dans un lit à baldaquin confortable. Dans la pièce, il y avait aussi une petite table, mais rien de plus. Sauf peut-être le miroir sur l'un des murs. Elle se leva lentement et approcha du miroir. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres; ses cheveux étaient de nouveaux argentés ainsi que ses marques. Elle invoqua une flamme, qui dansa entre ses doigts. Ses pouvoirs étaient revenus! Mais quelque chose n'allait pas...

-Je me demandais quand tu allais te réveiller.

Esdras se retourna, reconnaissant cette voix. Elle fit rapidement face à Asséraa. Da grand-mère n'était pourtant pas seule. Il y avait une femme aux longs cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux verts clairs. Celle-ci lui sourit.

-Où est-ce que je suis? Demanda tout de suite Esdras.

Le regard des femmes semblèrent soudainement s'assombrirent.

-Tu es à Valinor, Trésor. Répondît Asséraa.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Demanda avec hésitation la jeune Daeva.

Lorsque personne ne lui répondit, évitant son regard, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle se souvenait s'être endormie...

-Je ne suis tout de même pas..?

Ses craintes furent confirmées quand elle croisa le regard vert de l'inconnue.

-Mehyreah, commença Asséraa, je te présente Yvenliëss.

Elle désigna la femme près d'elle.

-On l'appelle aussi Vána.

Esdras se figea confuse parce que sa grand-mère l'avait appelé par un nom étrange, et surprise de se retrouver devant une Vala.

-La Vána? Demanda t-elle timidement. La jeune soeur de Yavànna et l'épouse d'Oromë?

-Et aussi ton ancêtre. Dit doucement sa grand-mère.

"Mon... Quoi?! C'est... Impossible." Fut tout ce qu'elle réussis à dire tellement elle était surprise. Cela arracha un sourire aux deux femmes. Mais leurs sourires se fana vite.

-Mehyreah, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler. Lança Vána de sa douce voix claire.

Esdras passa outre le nom. Elle demanderait plus tard.

-Qui? Demanda t-elle.

La Vala ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer une très belle femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris perle. Esdras hoqueta, sachant déjà qui s'était.

-Varda Elbereth Gilthoniel... Murmura t-elle.

-Je vois que tu sais qui je suis. Dit-elle.

Esdras hocha légèrement la tête.

-Mehyreah Esdras l'Oubliée... J'ai envie de te donner une deuxième chance...

*OoOoO*

-Sale bête... Grogna Dwalin.

La louve argentée devant lui ne cessait de le tirer par une manche par une manche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il essaya de la chasser, mais la bête restait.

-Attendez. Lança Bilbon.

Il s'agenouilla près de l'animal, qui semblait pressé.

-C'est Esdras? Demanda t-il.

La louve sembla hocher la tête. Elle tourna sur elle-même quelques fois avant de s'assoir devant le Hobbit.

-Ça ne sert à rien, ce n'est qu'une bête... Lança Dwalin.

La louve leva une patte et la posa sur la côte droite du semi-homme.

-Elle est blessée? Demanda t-il.

La louve hocha encore la tête.

-Où est-elle? S'enquit-il, inquiet.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire un chien... Lança le nain.

-C'est une louve. Répondit sèchement Bilbon, ce qui le surprit lui-même. Et elle est liée à Esdras...

La louve partît alors sur la piste de sa maîtresse, un Hobbit inquiet et un nain blasé a sa suite. Elle finit par s'asseoir au pied d'une tour. Elle grogna légèrement et déposa sa tête sur ses pattes avant.

À bout de souffle, à mon tour, j'expliquerai l'infini À quel point il est vraiment rare et magnifique de seulement exister.

La voix était si basse que Bilbon failli ne pas l'entendre. Puis il y eut un long silence. Dwalin et Bilbon se regardèrent, tous deux inquiets. Ils regardèrent vers le haut de la tour. Le vent se leva, entraînant de la neige qui tournoya autour de la tour. Il u eut une vive lumière. Puis, Plus rien. Rien ne bougeait. Aucun son ne résonnait. Rien. Oui, finalement, un léger bruit résonna à leur droite. Ils virent un elfe blond aux yeux bleus clairs. Si Bilbon se souvenait bien, c'était le fils de Thranduil, celui qui aimait bien Esdras. Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite qu'il tenait la Daeva inconsciente dans ses bras. Quand le nain le remarqua il esquissa un mouvement pour la prendre, mais l'elfe l'en empêcha, resserrant son étreinte sur la jeune femme, ce qui fit grogner le nain. La louve se leva prestement et avança doucement vers l'elfe, hésitante. Quand il l'a remarqua, Legolas l'associa tout de suite à Esdras.

Dwalin regarda l'elfe et son expression s'adoucit étonnamment.

-Venez. Dit-il. Avant qu'on ne la perde...

*OoOoO*

-Esdras?

Esdras ramena sa couverture par dessus sa tête.

\- Laisse-moi dormir, Ori. Grogna t-elle.

-Esdras?! S'exclama t-il. Tu es réveillée! Tu vas bien?

La Daeva rabaissa sa couverture crème et regarda le nain avec un regard interrogateur.

-Oui, je vais très bien, pourquoi cette question? Demanda t-elle.

Puis, tout ce qui c'était passé revint à sa mémoire avec la force d'une gifle. La bataille, la tour, son réveille à Valinor, Varda...

-Oh... Ça... Murmura t-elle. Oui, je vais bien.

Le nain lui sourit timidement.

-Je vais avertir Balin. Dit-il.

Puis il sortit.

-Hey, C'est le gazon volant qui est réveillée!

Esdras se tourna vers Anouk.

-Hey, C'est le vieux gazon! Répliqua t-elle.

Elle rit légèrement.

-Ça été ma pire bataille! Je me suis retrouvé et devant Thranduil, et devant Dain! Se plaignit l'elfe.

Esdras ne pût s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la fille de Galadriel devant Dain et Thranduil, le nain et le roi elfe se ralliant juste pour la buter, tandis que son amie fuyait ces deux ennemis en criant et en gesticulant.

-Ils te détestent vraiment autant que ça? Demanda la Daeva.

-J'ai insulté la mère de Dain Parce que je ne savais pas parler Khuzdul et j'ai brisé la couronne préférée de Thranduil... Lança l'elfe. Ils me détestent, comme tout le reste de la Terre du Milieu sans que je n'aie la moindre idée du pourquoi.

Esdras la serra légèrement dans ses bras.

-Mais non, je ne te déteste pas moi.

Balin entra alors dans la pièce.

-Ah, ma chère, tu nous as fait un peu peur, quand même. Dit-il.

Esdras lui sourit. Elle entendit un léger bruit provenant du corridor.

-3...2...1... Lança t-elle.

Neufs nains débarquèrent alors dans la chambre, suivit d'un Hobbit, en criant "Esdras!". Cela arracha un grand sourire a la Daeva. Ils étaient tous en vie... Au moins... Eux. Ils se précipitèrent sur elle pour la serrer dans leur bras.

-Okay, okay, j'ai quand même besoin de respirer les gars. Rit-elle.

-Tu nous as fait une sacré peur petite. Lança Dwalin. Et à ton elfe aussi.

Son elfe? Elle haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension, ce qui fit rire le nain bourru.

-Tu sais, le grand blond aux yeux bleus. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. C'est quoi son nom déjà? Legolas?

La Daeva se mit a bredouiller des phrases incompréhensible sur le fait qu'il n'était pas son elfe, tout en se colorant de rouge carmin. Cela emmena l'hilarité chez les nains et le Hobbit. Esdras rougit encore plus et se cacha le visage avec sa couverture.

-Je te déteste Dwalin...! Maugréa t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ils se turent et la fixèrent d'un air étrange.

-Quoi? Demanda t-elle.

-Esdras... Tes yeux.. Lança Bilbon.

La Daeva prit un petit miroir près d'elle, et se regarda dedans. La surprise qu'elle eut failli lui faire lâcher le miroir. Ses yeux. Ils n'étaient plus dorés. Ils étaient violets...

*OoOoO*

Esdras se laissa glisser au sol, dos contre le mur. Elle avait été incapable de rester dans la salle où la tombe de son frère avait été placée. Elle avait appris que les corps de Fili et Kili avaient été, probablement, ramenés par les elfes, puisque personne d'autre ne les avaient trouvés. Elle considérait grandement l'idée d'aller voir les elfes, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de faire face à Thranduil.

Elle se leva et commença à errer dans Erebor. Elle se souvenait de tous les endroits par lesquels elle passait. Elle tourna un couloir, et se retrouva, à sa plus grande surprise, dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. C'était un grand balcon. De la, elle voyait tout, même jusqu'à Mirkwood, au loin. Et quelque chose attira son attention. Plusieurs feu avaient été allumés à Dale, et un seul, a Ravenhill. Esdras ajusta son sac sur son épaule, monta sur la rambarde du balcon, puis sauta. A son grand soulagement, ses ailes s'ouvrirent gracieusement. Elle survola Dale, et se posa près de Ravenhill, mais assez loin du feu quand même. Elle s'y dirigea a pas feutrés. Elle se retrouva dans un endroit assez dégagé. Il y avait un feu au milieu de la place. A sa droite, il y avait un cheval tout blanc attaché à un poteau. Elle s'approcha légèrement de lui, curieuse.

-A qui appartiens-tu...? Murmura t-elle en le caressant.

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle ne faisait que se poser la question à elle même. Le cheval leva la tête vers le ciel avant de donner un léger coup dans l'épaule de la Daeva.

-C'est à moi qu'il appartient.

Esdras sourit en reconnaissant la voix.

-Comment saurais-je si vous dites vraiment la vérité? Demanda t-elle malicieusement.

-Alors regardez moi dans les yeux, et dites moi le contraire. Dit-il, embarquant dans son petit jeu.

-Mais peut-être êtes-vous un voleur, ou un assassin. Vous regardez dans les yeux serais alors une offense... Lança t-elle.

Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire pour plonger son regard dans celui amusé de Legolas.

-Cette phrase n'avait aucun sens. Dit-il.

-Je sais! Lança t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il la regarda un moment dans les yeux, avant de sourire.

-Le violet te va bien. Dit-il.

Elle rougis légèrement et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Merci. Dit-elle.

Il l'entraîna près du feu et s'assied.

-Comment vas-tu? Demanda t-elle, le devançant, en s'asseyant.

Il lui sourit légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiéterais. Mais toi. Dit-il.

-Oh! Je finis toujours par m'en sortir par un moyen ou un autre! Sourit-elle.

Elle regarda le feu un moment.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant?

Elle leva les yeux vers l'elfe.

-Mmh? J'en sais rien... Répondit-elle. Je vais probablement retourner à Fondcombe. Mais pas tout de suite... Toi, qu'est-ce tu vas faire?

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-Je vais aller au nord. On m'a dit d'aller rencontrer un Dunedain. Répondit-il.

Les yeux de la Daeva s'illuminèrent subitement.

-Qui? S'enquit-elle.

-Je ne connais pas son nom, mais je sais qu'il se fait appeler GrandPas. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Esdras rit légèrement, secouant la tête, ce qui lui attira un regard mi-amusé, mi -interrogateur de l'elfe.

-Quoi? Demanda t-il.

Elle lui sourit.

-Il s'appelle Aragorn. Répondit-elle. -Et comment le sais-tu? Demanda t-il en haussa un sourcil.

-Bien, actuellement, C'est mon meilleur ami. Sourit-elle. Mais ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu...

Il hocha la tête, puis sourit légèrement, comme s'il avait une idée. La Daeva lui lança un regard interrogateur en sortant une pomme rouge de son sac.

-Quoi? Demanda t-elle.

-Oh, rien. Répondît-il avec un sourire en coin.

La curiosité de la jeune femme était piquée. De plus, elle était surprise que l'elfe essaie (du moins, croyait-elle) de plaisanter.

-Legolas Vertefeuille, dit-elle en croisant les bras, vous venez d'avoir une idée et je veux savoir ce que c'est!

Il se contenta de la regarder du coin de l'œil, sans lui répondre. Elle grommela quelque chose à propos d'un air de famille avec Adraamytthe, puis elle lui lança da pomme. Il faillit ne pas l'attraper tant il fut surpris. Elle en prit une autre encore plus rouge.

-Donc, c'était quoi ton idée? Demanda t-elle en croquant dans le fruit.

Il la regarda, amusé. Elle était enjouée et fière tout en étant affreusement obstinée.

-Partant pour un petit voyage dans le nord? Demanda t-il, la regardant toujours du coin de l'œil.

La Daeva se figea alors qu'elle allait à nouveau croquer dans sa pomme. Elle le regarda, surprise, sans toute fois refermer sa bouche. Un grand sourire se forma alors pendant quelques secondes sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne le cache derrière une expression faussement sérieuse.

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais. Lança t-elle. Peut-être que tu vas me tuer en chemin.

Elle entendit un léger rire à sa gauche. Elle se tourna vers Legolas.

-Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le revoir. Dit-il. C'est aussi facile de lire en toi que dans un livre ouvert.

-Alors j'espère que je suis suis pas trop ennuyante, en livre.

Elle rit légèrement.

-J'aimerais bien venir. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

*OoOoO*

-Ori, je n'ai pas le choix de partir, je ne peux malheureusement pas rester ici toute ma vie.

-Pourquoi pas?

Esdras regarda le nain avec tendresse.

-Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Dit-elle doucement. Je suis une Daeva, pas une naine. Ma place se trouve se trouve où sont les miens... Gandalf lui lança un regard de "Tu sais bien que tu mens". Elle l'ignora complètement et reporta son attention sur les dix nains devant elle. Il avait été convenu qu'elle et Legolas voyagerait quelques heures en compagnie de Gandalf et Bilbon. Dwalin s'avança vers elle.

-Petit ange, tu sais bien que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. La montagne est ta maison autant qu'elle est la nôtre.

Il s'approcha et murmura dans son oreille.

-Mais il ne faudrait pas décevoir ton elfe...

Esdras vira rouge carmin et trouva soudainement ses pieds très intéressant, ce qui fit rire les nains. Elle releva soudainement la tête.

-Vous allez me manquer. Lança t-elle.

-Vous nous manquerez aussi, Esdras. Répondit Oin. Faites attention à vous. Après leur avoir promis au moins dix fois de faire très attention, elle leur sourit une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre Gandalf, Bilbon et Legolas. L'elfe lui sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pût te dire pour que tu sois aussi roue? Demanda t-il amusé par la couleur de la Daeva.

Elle rougit plus en murmurant quelques choses que lui même ne pût comprendre. Elle monta sur le dos de l'étalon noir qui l'attendait. Son chef Esham. Il la retrouvait toujours. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était au Lac. Elle se demanda si elle aurait la chance d'y retourner un jour.

Elle regarda devant elle, ses boucles argentées voletant avec le vent. Ils chevauchèrent quelques heures, puis vint à nouveau le temps des au revoir. Esdras approcha du Hobbit, et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Gandlaf s'approcher de Legolas et lui murmurer quelque chose. Elle n'en comprit qu'une partie.

-... Emmenez-la par les chemins les plus sûrs. J'ai confiance qu'elle aura un grand rôle dans l'avenir...

Elle reporta son attention sur le semi-homme devant elle.

-Vous allez beaucoup me manquer, monsieur Sacquet. Dit-elle.

Contrairement à tout ce qu'elle s'attendait, il la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avant de s'éloigner légèrement.

-Vous serez toujours la bienvenue chez moi, Esdras. Dit-il. De nuit ou de jour, je vous accueillerai.

La Daeva lui sourit.

-Vous êtes très gentil, monsieur Sacquet. Je vous promets que je viendrai un jour.

Elle se releva avec un dernier sourire. Elle se tourna vers Gandalf. Le vieil homme lui sourit.

-Ma très chère Esdras... Dit-il. Faites bien attention à vous, chère enfant.

La jeune femme lui sourit grandement.

-Vous allez me manquer... Vous et vos énigmes. Le taquina t-elle.

Il lui sourit et lui serra légèrement l'épaule. Après un dernier sourire, Esdras tourna les talons et rejoignit Legolas. Ils prirent alors la direction du nord.

Une seule pensée la hantait. Elle avait failli avec sa famille... Elle ne faillirait plus jamais...

* * *

Voilà!

C'est la fin! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je vous retrouverez bientôt pour l'épilogue...! Et le titre de la suite, avec de la chance.

Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël a tous!

Au revoir! - _L'Oubliée..._


	33. Épilogue

_Bon, bon, bon..._

 _Voici ce que moi j'appelle un épilogue. Appelez ça comme vous voulez, dans ma petite tête a moi, c'est un épilogue vu qu'ils n'a que.. 486 mots pour être exacte..._

 _Bonne Lecture..._

* * *

Au sommet d'une tour au sud, un vieil homme n'était nullement content de ce qu'il voyait. Il devait à tous prix se débarrasser d'elle. Elle ruinerait _Son_ plan. Il se détourna du Palantir en entendant des pas rapides derrière lui. Il regarda durement la fillette vêtue d'une robe blanche et déchirée devant lui. Elle regarda ses pieds nus et lui tendit un plateau d'argent sur lequel reposaient des pièces d'or.

-Enfin. Grogna t-il. Tu en as mis du temps.

Elle ne dit rien et baissa la tête, fixant la chaîne à sa cheville droite. L'homme ramassa les pièces sans rien dire, et se tourna à nouveau vers le Palantir.

-Qui est-ce? Fit une petite voix timide derrière lui.

-Qui? Grommela l'homme.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

-La-la dame dans l'orbe.

Il se retourna vers la petite fille, intrigué. Peu de personnes pouvaient voir dans le Palantir sans même y toucher. Il approcha de la fillette et lui prit le plateau des mains.

-Tu l'as vu? Demanda t-il.

Elle baissa la tête vers sa robe déchirée tout en hochant légèrement. Le vieil homme mis un doigt sous son menton et releva sa tête pour voir les yeux dorés de la fillette de 13 ans.

-Qu'as-tu vus au juste? Demanda y-il, menaçant.

-Je-J'ai vu une belle dame. Elle était avec un homme. Ils-Ils chevauchaient vers Taurdal. Dit-elle.

L'homme plissa les yeux.

-As-tu touché le Palantir?

-Non, monsieur...

-L'as-tu touché?! S'écria t-il.

-Non, je vous le jure. Répondit-elle.

Il la lâcha et se détourna. D'un geste de la main, il la congédia. Elle s'inclina puis tourna les talons. Elle pourrait peut-être lui servir, la gamine…

-Lys ! Dit-il.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il approcha et se mît à jouer avec un de ses mèches argentées.

-Descend tout en bas et ramène-moi Dhenra. Dit-il. Ensuite, envoie une lettre aux Haradhrims…

Elle hocha vivement la tête et se dépêcha de sortir. Sarouman se dirigea vers le balcon de sa tour.

-Nous nous débarrasserons de la gardienne et nous _Le_ réjouirons.

Il retourna près de l'orbe, fixant avec un certain dégout les silhouettes apparaissant à l'intérieur. Puis, un détail attira son attention. Un collier, au cou de la jeune femme. Un Dragon et en son centre, une pierre noire comme la nuit.

-Elle possède la pierre…

Un sourire maléfique se dessina sur les lèvres du vieux magicien.

-Ce sera plus facile que je me m'y attendais… Murmura t-il avant d'hausser le ton. Lys !

La fillette aux cheveux argent et aux yeux d'or apparu aussitôt. Tête baissée, elle s'avança.

-Tu vois cela ? Demanda t-il.

Elle regarda le Palantir et hocha la tête.

-Tu vois ce collier ? Demanda t-il.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

-Envoi les triplets ! Nous devons à tous prix l'avoir…

Sans attendre, elle disparue. Sarouman échappa un rire sadique. Cette gardienne n'avait aucune chance face aux trois. Elle allait finir… _Oubliée_ …

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN!

Bon, je vous promet que maintenant, c'est la fin! Il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre après, promis. Du moins, plus dans cette section. La prochaine fois, c'est SDA! *YAY!*

Pour votre information, la suite se nommera: _La Gardienne Ailée_... Mais je ne publierai pas avant début Janvier, normalement.

Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont lu, même sans se manifester!

Au revoir! - _L_ _'Oubliée..._


End file.
